Beat the Drums
by OurLoveIsForever
Summary: I was of the Tsalagi, the Cherokee. I had learned the legends of my people since I was a little child. Why was it that when I crossed the Mason-Dixon, my normal life became surrounded by unbelievable myths? The Quileutes were a weird bunch. Seth/OFC.
1. Chapter 1

**Beat the Drums **

**By: OurLoveIsForever**

**Chapter One: Tsalagi in La Push**

I was of Tsalagi by birth. My mother and my father were from The People. I was raised with what others would call 'Cherokee' traditions, a 'Cherokee' name, and a Cherokee appearance. Everything about me was of native decent. I carried my heritage with me in every step I took, every breath that I breathed, and every word I spoke. Perhaps it was my father who instilled in me these traits, but I guessed that it didn't matter all that much anymore.

I slipped out of my car and looked to the house before me with a tight expression. It was nothing special, nothing compared to my family homestead in North Carolina. There was one single story. It was something like a cabin, logs stacked on top of one another to appear rustic. It probably was rustic anyway. On the front porch there were three rocking chairs and a swing, which moved with the wind.

Pausing, I took in the land, so very different than the mountains I was raised in. The house was nestled in the trees, much like my own home, but there was a small clearing around the front yard. I knew that beyond that clearing and the trees on the other side, the ocean roared with life.

"_Siyu _(1), Heather."

I spun on my heel to see my Uncle descending the front stairs. "_Siyu_, Uncle Jimmy."

He was much smaller than I remembered, but that may have been due to the time between my visits, or his, for that matter. "You've grown up so much. I never thought you would get so tall."

"Grandpa was tall." I supplied, stepping toward the back of my little coupe. "I've only got a few bags."

"Well, we've got plenty of room, honey. You can go on inside, if you want. I can get these to your room." I hesitated before I went to grab my largest bag. He was kidding surely. No, I found as he pushed my hands out of the way and took hold of both duffle bags, he was quite serious. "Your Aunt Tell is waitin' in the kitchen." I took that as my cue to get out of his way.

Slowly, I walked up the wide steps, taking in the wood carvings and wind chimes before pulling the screen door open. Once inside, I could smell the wood. I could feel the age of the house as the floorboards settled with my weight. I moved through the hallway, trying to ignore the pictures that hung on the paneled walls.

"Aunt Myrtle?"

"In here, honey. I'm just finishing up this casserole." I came to a stop in the kitchen. My Aunt was standing on the far end, her hand pushing into a dark glass bowl. "I'm makin' meatloaf. I figured you would want a nice meal once you got here."

She was certainly right. A week of traveling, living on nothing but fast food did a number on my poor ol' stomach. I most likely would've stooped to petty begging to get a decent home-cooked meal by that point. "Yes, ma'am. _S'gi _(2)."

"No need to thank me, Heather. You know you're family. Go plop yourself down in front of that TV and relax. Jimmy'll have your room set up soon and we'll go out for supplies tomorrow." I stared at her rounded shoulders, unsure if I should actually go into the living room just yet. Instead I simply stood there, allowing my eyes to take in the light blue curtains in contrast with the dark wood and the ducks that adorned the room for decoration. Everything was so different from home.

"Heather? You alright?"

I blinked. Aunt Myrtle was right in front of me, whipping her hands on her apron. She stood so much shorter than me, I had to tilt my head to meet her eyes. "I'm fine."

"You know, you didn't have to do this."

"It made sense. I'll be perfectly fine by tomorrow or the day after. It was just a very long drive." Too long, really. A whole week of nothing but driving. "Can you call Mom and tell her that I made it here? I just wanna get some sleep. Been driving all day."

"Well, that can be arranged, dear. I put your bags in the spare bedroom. Go on and get some rest. Your Aunt and I'll take care of everything. Nothin' to worry about at all." I turned to see Uncle Jimmy standing on the other side of the living room, his arms hanging by his sides. I nodded slightly and started toward him, toward the other hallway that led toward the bedrooms. I heard him speak to her as I disappeared down the hall. Something about how I was still young.

It sure didn't feel like it.

I felt old, middle aged at least, with the way my bones popped as I walked.

Like everything else in the house, the door to the spare room was wooden, left unpainted and bare. I pushed it open. The walls were just as empty. The bed was covered in white sheets and blankets, no comforter or attempt at a theme. The blankets I recognized as my Granny Constance's work—crocheted masterpieces of multicolored yarn. I noticed that my duffle bags were sitting in the corner by the closet, wedged between the chest of drawers and the wall.

I pushed the door closed and sank onto the edge of the bed, listening intently to the creak of the springs, before laying back onto the pillows. Not two minutes passed before I fell into sleep.

"Heather, come on now, dear." Aunt Myrtle's gravelly voice called through the door. I opened my eyes blearily and stared at the ceiling for a moment before I realized just where I was. Groaning at my aching muscles, I pulled myself up and reached for the door handle from my position on the bed. She took the initiative to push the door open the rest of the way. "Aw, you look a wreck." Good, well, I felt it.

"She awake, Tell?" I recognized Jimmy's baritone from the other side of the house, most likely the kitchen area.

"Sure is, Jimmy. She sleeps like the dead." I smiled lightly at that, knowing that I really did. I was almost surprised that I had woken up without her shaking me into consciousness. Her eyes shifted to me. "I was banging on this door for about five minutes." Now that sounded more reasonable. "Your Mom told me to tell you to behave."

"I behave." I grinned, feeling much better after getting some rest. "Within reason."

She smirked as well, her wrinkled hands coming up to cup my face. "You sound like your father." I stared at her. I had known that eventually my Dad would be mentioned. Truthfully, it shouldn't have been all that shocking, but her easy mention of him made me stiffen involuntarily. "I know I'm your Great Aunt, Heather. I know that you think this isn't your home." It wasn't. "But I want you to make this room your own, honey. You're going to be here a while, right?"

I stared up into her brown eyes, the eyes that my grandfather had passed to my Dad. The same eyes that ran through our family line. I was led here. I had to be here. I couldn't say why. I couldn't give a reason that I called up my Great Aunt on the west coast, begged my mother to allow me to move, and left everything I had ever known. "I'll be here as long as you'll have me."

She smiled, the wrinkles in her face pulling away to make her appear younger. "Well, get up and get dressed. You slept through the night last night. We let you so that you could get some rest. Now, we're going to the store today." Her left hand patted my cheek before she moved away.

"Do you already have your schedule?" Uncle Jimmy asked as I made my way into the kitchen after slipping on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

"She's not talking about school until it starts, Jimmy. No reason for her to start suffering before it's necessary." I laughed a little bit at his put out expression. "We're going to the store. Do you need anything?"

"Pick me up some Honey Buns?" He muttered, leaning down to press his lips to her cheek before focusing on me. "Don't forget you promised to work at the restaurant."

How could I forget? It was the only way that I was going to be paying for my college education. "Yes, sir. I'm actually pretty excited about it."

"Good girl. You're going to be a major help. The two of us can only handle so much. I don't know if you noticed but we're not exactly spring chickens." He laughed jovially before clapping his hand onto my shoulder. Aunt Tell pulled her purse up onto her arm as she headed for the front door. "You two stay out of trouble and try to keep some of the money in the banking account." I trotted behind my Great Aunt out the door and slid into the van's passenger seat.

"Well, _kawonu anidv _(3), you'll get used to it here. Small town feel that I know you're used to. At least you didn't move in with Ol' Tommy. That big apartment of his in Oklahoma would drive you crazy, I know it." I grinned as I listen to her rant about the family. "How was the performing coming along?"

"I loved it. I love the dances. It was the best time of my life."

"I did the dances too when I was your age, before I met Jimmy after the war." I barely knew the story of how Aunt Myrtle had ended up on the west coast. I just knew that she fell in love with a soldier on leave and started a restaurant on his reservation after she moved. "I always loved it."

We sped past houses, small businesses and even drove past the ocean for a little bit. I looked out the window for most of the ride, observing my new surroundings better than I could have before. The trees seemed completely different from the Appalachians and honestly, I shouldn't have been so surprised. Moss seemed to cover every surface available. Back in the southeast, there was underbrush, but not quite so thick.

Beginning to pass the ocean once more, I allowed my eyes to travel up the cliff that was in the distance. Up at the top, I noticed that there was a collection of figures milling about, glancing over the edge. I couldn't see any details, but when one jumped clear over the ledge, I leapt forward in my seat.

"What? What is it, _Heda _(4)?"

"The—the cliff! Someone just jumped off!" I was still at the edge of my seat, watching as another dove off more gracefully. I felt my face heating up in embarrassment. "Oh."

"The older boys like to cliff-dive around this time of year. You know, before classes get started."

"Yeah, we used to go to the river." The Oconaluftee River was the local attraction in the Great Smokey Mountains with its sparkling waters. My friends and I would've gone there every day if we could have.

"I remember that. We used to do that, too, back in the day, before there were so many tourists." She pulled into the parking lot of a small store and turned to face me. "There's plenty to do for fun around here, Heda, if you know where to look." I slid out of the bucket seat and followed her inside.

I grew up on a reservation so I understood the dynamic. I understood the camaraderie and the respect. When I stepped inside the family owned store, the sound that met my ears was somewhat comforting. It wasn't rock or country. It was the soothing sounds of native music, the northwestern variety of course. I didn't understand their language, but it was so natural and flowing. I stopped and simply listened, unable to walk at the same time. The flute was absolutely beautiful at the forefront of the arrangement.

"Heather?"

I snapped out of my reverie and smiled toward my Aunt. She nodded toward the older woman who stood behind the counter eyeing me with a curious expression. "I'm sorry. I was distracted by the music."

She seemed a bit shocked at my statement, looking up toward the ceiling as if the music would be stamped there in notes and staffs. "It is beautiful." I nodded in agreement, stepping away from the glass door and further into the shop. "I'm Emma Call. You must be Tell's great niece."

"Heather Swimmer, ma'am."

"She's been talking about you for years. Talking about her little niece who lived down in the South." I smiled, touching a brown and turquoise comforter that was folded onto a shelf. "I almost didn't believe that she came from the down there after awhile."

My Aunt snorted at the comment, leaning on the counter before answering. "Yes, and I almost stopped believing that you were going to open this shop, Em." Her gaze shifted to me as I fingered another object on a shelf. "I brought you here to get decorations for that blank slate of a guest room, Heda. So get to choosin'." And there was the southern woman I knew lingered in the years of living in the northwest.

"Yes, ma'am." I pulled the comforter from the shelf and tucked it under my arm before taking a few candles from the shelf beside it. I continued to build my room from various bits that reminded me of home, of the forests in the Appalachians.

"How's the business doing?"

"Well, you know, we get a big burst of good customers with the tourists every year. With school about to start, that's slowing down. You picked a good time to come by."

"Trade for a free week or two of meals?" My Aunt bartered as I moved toward the counter. I raised my eyebrows and shook my head. "What, _gvlvquodi _(5)?" I smiled a bit at her use of Cherokee. I wondered if she was doing that to simply make me feel better. "Don't tell me that you want to pay for it."

"It's only right that I pay for it, Aunt Tell. I'm already moving in with you. Let me at least buy this."

"You'll be working it off soon enough." She grinned and winked at the older woman, Mrs. Call. "She's working at the restaurant startin' in a few days from now. Tell me if that is or is not paying off her debt?"

Mrs. Call smiled and nodded, giving me a kind look. "It's best not to argue with her, Heather. I think that you should just accept now that you won't win a battle with her. Ever." My Aunt narrowed her eyes at me before I surrendered. Goodness, the woman was fierce. It felt as if my very soul would burst into flames if I so much as questioned her.

"Good girl," she patted my hand and smiled. "Emma, your boy is on the cliffs, right?"

Mrs. Call laughed out loud before shaking her head. "Oh, he is, is he? I seem to remember today being something 'important' and he 'absolutely had to go'. If I had my guess, he was fibbing." Her eyes rolled at this before she turned her attention back toward me. "It was wonderful to meet you, Heather. You're welcome in our store anytime. I'll be sure to come by the restaurant to say hello from time to time."

Was it just me or was she being overly nice toward me? I wasn't part of their tribe. I wasn't even from this side of the Mason-Dixon, but she was treating me like she would a Quileute native. "Thank you so much for everything." I motioned to the items in my arms.

"Business, just business." She waved her hand as we exited, heading toward the van once more. As I went to place the quilt, candles, and other various items in the back, I heard the revving of an engine from the road. There was loud laughter building just over the roars. Calls and yells echoed off of the trees, off of the side of the building. I turned slightly to see a truck 'round the corner moving faster than it should have with at least eight people in the back.

I watched silently as they continued to laugh. Each was huge, weighing down the back end of that truck as if they each weighed a ton or more. They all were similar in appearance, putting the boys back home to shame with their good looks. I felt myself blush at the thought. My friends back home would've nailed me to a tree for such opinions. They all thought they were the best looking men on the planet. Will, especially.

"Jake, don't be an idiot!" A voice yelled as the engine gunned again. Shaking my head, I went back to placing the items in van. Boys with cars were never something good in my opinion. I had seen plenty of people lose their lives on the slopes of the Appalachians. That's not to mention that my cousins were obsessed with classic cars. "Jake!" The laughter grew even more boisterous as I slammed the door shut and walked to the passenger seat. Aunt Tell had already climbed inside and was cranking the car.

I turned my eyes back toward the boys to see them pass by. My eyes connected with one of the many faces. Before I could see any defining features, I turned and jumped into the seat, pulling the door closed after me.

Days passed slowly. Slower than I really liked, honestly. I set up my room as best I could. It held a feel that I could've never duplicated. There was a Cherokee feel to it with what materials I had. Pictures decorated my chest of drawers. My friends back from my rez, my family, and different people whom I felt deserved a space on my coveted chest. By my closet, I had a rack for my numerous necklaces. In the corner, I had a shelf for all of my books and such that I would need for college.

"Heather, eight waters and one Coke to table thirteen!"

Sighing, I poured out water into seven glasses and grabbed a glass of ice. Hunching over, I pulled a can of coke from the fridge beside me. I had already been working for five hours straight. Really, all I did was get the drinks and wash the tables. If I really was needed, I would handle the kitchen and plate food. No one but my Aunt and Uncle took the orders. They hobbled in and out as the day wore on, balancing with the rolling servers. I made use of my own, knowing that if I tried to carry eight drinks, I would end up on the linoleum floor covered in ice and liquid.

Rolling up to the full table, I noticed that it was fuller than it should have been. Each occupant was huge beyond belief. Truthfully, I didn't mean that to be insulting. These guys were huge muscled and taller than I thought the ceiling could stand. Just to check I glanced up toward the tiled drop to make sure.

"Eight waters?" All at once, they turned to look at me. I nearly blushed at the sudden attention. Finally one raised a hand and the others followed suit. They seemed to be eyeing me before one finally spoke up.

"You're not from around here are you?" Was it that easy to spot? Point out the new kid! I shook my head in answer. There were a few guffaws and low chuckles. "Well, then I should introduce myself. I'm Collin!" I nearly jerked back when he threw his hand out.

"Maybe she doesn't want to touch your nasty hand!" One of the boys laughed, batting at his hand before I sat his water in front of him. I took hold of his fingers and smiled. "Or I could be wrong."

"Heather. Nice to meet y'all."

"Aw, listen to that! She said 'y'all.'" Another of the boys cooed. I turned my eyes to him. He seemed a bit stockier than the others, shorter and thicker. "Quil Ateara."

Now it seemed to be a pattern that they each decided to introduce themselves. As they went, they would throw out a hand or throw one up in solute. Embry, Brady, Jacob, Sam, Paul, and Kevin rounded out the group as I passed out the waters. "The Coke?"

"Are you sellin'?" One asked, Embry, I believe, before cracking up at the joke.

I raised my eyebrows and smiled. "Well, I couldn't do that in the open. That man over there's the fuzz." I jerked my head toward where a man in uniform was eating with a couple of other older gentlemen. There was a good-natured laugh before someone answered.

"He'll be here in a minute. He's getting something from the truck."

I nodded, not bothering to excuse myself from the table. I stopped by a few of the other tables to check how they were doing with their respective drinks, asking if they needed anything. "Some more tea? I'll be sure to bring that right out." I started for the cove of beverages before being cornered by Uncle Jimmy once again.

"Heather, I swear, I hate it every time they come in. Could you head back there and help Tell plate food? We've got the usual pack in here today." He laughed merrily as if at some joke and moved past, patting my arm with his free hand. "I'll get Carey's tea. Get on."

The kitchen was a train wreck. I had never seen so many plates. I understood the thought of a 'mom and pop' restaurant, we had plenty of them back east, but Tell and Jimmy took it to whole 'nother level. No one but family touched the food. As soon as the metal door swung open, a plate was in my hands and I was being maneuvered into position. "Seven plates of two Salisbury steaks, mashed potatoes, green beans and carrots. One single plate of roast beef with corn, fruit salad, meat balls, and Brussels sprouts…"

I broke a sweat, moving this way and that to plate the ridiculous amount of food. All the while she was making more demands. "Three pieces of apple pie, two pieces of chocolate fudge, one piece of pecan, one piece of coconut and one piece of red velvet." I stared at the pies and cakes in complete lock-down mode. She wanted what?

"Three pieces of apple pie," I jumped into action, throwing the three pieces into white bowls. "Two fudge, one pecan," I moved as she spoke. "One coconut and one velvet." As soon as she finished, I reached for the can of whipped cream and began to dollop it on top.

"Let me guess," I smiled. "Table thirteen."

"Those boys could eat a whole store, I bet. They're feral when it comes to food." She confirmed, starting on another order. "Take it on out, _gvlvquodi_. I've got seven orders goin' at one time."

"It'd be easier if you let Lena plate." I said, starting to push the serving cart out. Lena was the washer who worked in the back, the only other employee besides me. I didn't wait long enough to hear Aunt Tell's reply. I wheeled to the table once more and watched as each of their eyes became round at the smell of food.

Typical boys. They sure didn't change after crossin' the Mason-Dixon Line.

"How 'bout I ask who got the only _different_ plate?" I wondered aloud, looking to each of them.

"Seth." They each said in unison, a couple pointing toward the empty red leather seat and the Coke that sat in front of it. I should've guessed.

"Still not back yet?"

"He must've gotten lost." The one named Jacob snorted, taking the plate I held out to him. "He's always had a lousy nose for direction." There wasa a round of raucous laughter as I found myself laughing along. "You know, they make the best pies here."

Colin agreed, taking his and starting in on it before he even placed it on the table.

"Rebel number one: Pecan.'' There were a few laughs at my 'Southern' pronounciation of 'pe-can' versus 'pe-cAHn'. "Two: Coconut?" Oh, what was his name again? Embry? "I'll keep his plate and cake, if you want, until he gets back."

"That'll be fine." I pushed the cart toward the front to get it out of the way before reach toward the second shelf for the plate. I drew up, keeping the plate in one hand and the cake in the other. I knew I could count on Lena to get the cart from the front if I asked her to. I had three other orders to handle plus drinks at two newly seated tables up front. I turned, keeping my eyes on the food instead of where I was going.

The first things I felt were the corn bits making their own individual paths down my shirt, the next was the sticky feeling of the fruit salad landing on my chest bone. As I began to fall backward, I noticed that the roast beef was floating up into the air as I was throwing it backwards when my arms lifted of their own accord. I didn't scream. I didn't cry out. I just hit the floor with a loud thump before the plate hit the floor behind me, clattering louder than it should have and spinning around on its rim, makin' the announcement that I had met the floor. I stared for a moment at the shoes of the person I had run into.

"I'm so sorry." I said to the worn tennis shoes before lifting my eyes up to look the person in the face. "Oh, geez, I'm sorry." He stared down at me with his jaw shut for a moment before his jaw opened, slack. I focused my attention back toward my shirt and the horrible feeling of being covered in fruit salad, roast beef, brussel sprouts and corn. It was at that moment, while I was taking stock of just what was covering my whole upper body that I thought to look for that blasted cake.

Laughter began to fill the restaurant as I stared at the floor in a state of shock. What a way to make an entrance! Just make an idiot of yourself in front of the lunch crowd of the whole rez. That always works. My hand went up to brush through my wet hair to find that there was something both grainy and smooth resting there. My hand stopped.

"Now, now, everyone, it's only her second day. Give it a rest, will ya?" Uncle Jimmy demanded. I could hear him shuffling from the back of the dining room. There was a hand on my shoulder. I lifted my eyes up to see that the boy I had crashed into kneeling just beside me, a worried expression on his face.

"You- You okay?"

Wow. His voice was really beautiful, I noticed, and, in order to appear less of a complete fool, I nodded, collecting the courage to laugh it off. "Yeah, I'm—I'm good." He didn't look so convinced, but instead lifted his hand to pull what looked to be a piece of corn out of my hair.

Aunt Tell was there then, almost pushing him out of the way to get to me. "Heather. Honey, are you okay? You didn't get burnt did you?" I thought about the question before noticing that my arm was stinging a little. She had already taken hold of my right arm and was placing a cool towel onto the reddening skin. "Let's get you into the back. Come on now." I pushed myself to my knees and pulled myself up. The boy, whoever he was, stood with me, his arms coming out as if to guide me up, but his hands never touched. I guessed it was for fear of getting dirty. I tried to keep my eyes on the floor but found that I couldn't help but look up and see his pained expression. I prayed that I hadn't hurt him with my carelessness.

"I'll help clean up."

"You'll do no such thing, Seth Clearwater, so sit your butt down in that chair and I'll have another plate out in a minute." Aunt Myrtle practically ordered, motioning toward the table full of boys with her free hand. I could see that half of them were standing. The other half was watching with wide eyes. Tell's other hand was forcefully guiding me toward the back hallway. The young man started to follow behind us only to be blocked by Uncle Jimmy. "Seth, sit on down, boy. We'll take care of it."

"I'm so sorry." I muttered as she pushed me into a chair at the end of the hall. The normal rumbling noise had started in the dining room area and I assumed that I was now the talk of the Lunch Crew. Soon enough the entire reservation would know. "I—"

Her hand took hold of my cheek before I realized that I had tears streaming down my face. "Darlin', you're perfectly fine. Don't worry 'bout a thing. Those boys are so laid back; they might've eaten that clear off the floor if they thought I would let them. Jim's cleaning it up and we'll have you back as good as new before dinner."

"That's in four hours." I nearly exclaimed. She smiled lightly and brought her keys out of her pocket, dropping them into my open palm.

"Go home and get a shower, change clothes. Be back here by four thirty."

I stared at her before nodding. "Yes, ma'am."

"Put some aloe on that burn too. It's just a first degree but the aloe should help it feel better." Before I could argue, she moved away, disappearing into the kitchen once more. For a moment, I fiddled with the keys in my hand before standing. A shower would help me get over making an complete idiot out of myself. Hopefully, a shower would help me become less of a walking buffet, too.

* * *

1 Siyu: Hello in Cherokee Giduwa dialect

2 S'gi- 'thank you' in Cherokee

3 kawonu anidv- 'duckling' in Cherokee

4 Heda- 'Heather' in Cherokee

5 Gvlvquodi- 'Dear' in Cherokee

**A/N: It's the start of another story. I hope that everyone will give this a chance. I'm attempting for an American (Southern) accent plus a spin with Cherokee language and culture. Yes, taking on quite the challenge here. If there are any Southern Cherokees reading, please let me know any mistakes. **

**Until next time. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beat the Drums**

**By: OurLoveIsForever**

**Chapter Two: Story in a Cave**

"_We n' de ya ho, We n' de ya ho_," I sang, pulling my hair back into a low ponytail with my weaved band. Hopefully, it would dry quickly on its own 'cause I certainly didn't have time to spend drying it. As long as it was, there was no hope to dry it within thirty minutes. "_He ya ho, He ya ho, Ya ya ya (1)." _The shower had done its job. I felt much better after having taken a cool bath. Not to mention the lack of cake and sprouts in my hair gave me a nice, clean feeling.

I didn't bother to glance in the mirror on my way back out of my bedroom, opting to just _know_ what I looked like instead. My tennis shoes were worn, my jeans stained, and my shirt old. Therefore, I knew I looked like a ragamuffin. Truthfully, it didn't really matter. If I was going to be working at a restaurant, I should've known that only clothes that could be ruined should be worn.

It only made sense.

Glancing toward the carved clock on the fireplace, I noted the time. Three-thirty. If I got back early enough, I could help make up for my mistake by prepping for dinner.

I grabbed my basket purse and headed for the door. I had no idea why the Morning Song was stuck in my head but I continued to sing it under my breath all the way to the restaurant, which was nestled between a small gift shop and a fishing store.

I pulled into a parking spot near the back, knowing that I was to enter through the rear entrance.

What shocked me though was the figure waiting near that rear entrance.

Part of me wanted to wait in the car for him to go away. I knew that I most likely had a horrible mocking coming right at me with the way I had screwed up. However, I scooted out of my bucket seat and faced him head on, knowing that I should apologize before he could get a word in.

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I hope you weren't hurt." I said, obviously catching him a little off guard.

He spun around, seeming to get a bit off balance as he turned. He was so tall that I had to tilt my head up to get a good look at him. That's not to mention he was very lean and muscled. What was it about this rez's men? Were they all freakishly handsome? Why couldn't the Qualla Boundary have some of this good-looking mojo? Not that we were a bad looking bunch, but…"Hurt? Me? You think I was hurt? No, no, nope." He almost seemed a bit frantic, waving his hands out in front. "I wasn't hurt a bit. Takes more than a plate full of food to hurt me. Actually a plate full of food generally helps me. That is...uh," His hand came up to rub the back of his neck. Wait, he was embarrassed? By the look of it, he was. I couldn't believe it. "It was my fault. I was rushing in the door and wasn't paying attention."

"I really should've watched where I was goin' though. I hope ya had a good meal regardless." His face seemed to brighten at that, every worry line faded away. There was something strange about him. I could tell it from the look in his eyes. "I don't think we actually met though. I'm Heather Swimmer."

"Seth Clearwater." He beamed, holding out his hand. I took it and we shook. I noticed though that his hand was much hotter than it really should've been. I raised my eyebrows but didn't say anything. It really wasn't my business anyway.

"I've actually got to get into work." I supplied, hoping to end the awkward silence that filled the space between us.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry. I, uh, didn't mean to keep you." The way he said it was completely unconvincing, but slightly adorable nonetheless. He began to walk away, toward the opposite side of the building. I reached for the handle on the door. "Hey, Heather?" I paused, looking back over my shoulder toward him. "You're new to the rez, right?" I nodded slightly, a piece of hair coming out from my ponytail and falling into my face. He smirked at that small detail before looking back at my eyes. "You, um, want to see the sights sometime?"

I thought for a moment. This guy didn't have the makings of a murderer, or a freak of any kind. His eyes seemed to just show sincerity and kindness. I answered before I even realized it. "Yeah, I'd, uh, like that. I have tomorrow off since I start school Monday."

"That'd be great. I'll pick you up. Be ready at two." Before I could tell him where I lived, he disappeared around the corner.

"You're telling me that you're going out tomorrow with Seth Clearwater? Did you two bond over spilt corn?" Uncle Jimmy laughed, taking a bite out of his peanut butter and banana sandwich. What is it about restaurant owners and _not cooking _at home? "I was good friends with his Dad. Harry fried the best fish on the rez. Never could get him to tell me how."

"Sue always makes the best food. Why, I remember a few years back she did this casserole with green beans and onions. You remember that, Jim? At the cookout? I swear that woman keeps her recipes under lock and key." Tell griped, flipping the channel on the television. I rolled my eyes, sensing their usual banter about to start up. Nearly a week and I knew the routine already.

"That's only because you ask about them every time you two see each other." He rebuffed.

"Well, I never heard you shut up about Harry's fish. You've got no room to pester me."

"Who's pestering? All I said was…" I tuned them out and looked back down at my book. It had captured my interest at Mrs. Call's store. Back on the Boundary, I knew every legend by heart: the Corn Mother, the First Fire, the Great Bear. Here, I knew none of the local legends. Therefore, in an effort to ease into my new surroundings, I bought a book on Quileute stories.

Before I could read one page, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, I'll get it." Came my Uncle's reply, obviously trying to escape my Aunt's choice of Lifetime movies.

I folded the corner of my page and leaned my head back against the rest, looking awkwardly toward the doorway.

"Heather." Uncle Jimmy called from the front of the house. I hauled myself up and weaved through the lounging chairs and sofa. At the door, I noticed a young woman, about my age, waiting patiently for my arrival. "Meet Kim Connweller. Kim, this's my great niece, Heather." Before I could say anything to him, he ducked out of the entryway and back into the living room. I stood awkwardly for a moment before she spoke.

"Um, I was just coming to see if you wanted to go to a cookout tomorrow night." Her voice was quiet, so quiet that I almost didn't hear it. "I know you're new here. I just wanted you to feel welcome." I smiled at that. People were really going out of their way to make me feel at home.

"I'd lo—Wait." I turned my head toward the living room. "Is that okay? That I go?" I knew they both would be listening in.

"You're nearly nineteen and in college, Heather. You can do whatever you want as long as it's legal." Aunt Tell replied. I felt a smirk pull onto my face. She had a point. I was playing it safe because this wasn't my home. I didn't want to cause more trouble than I was worth.

Turning back toward Kim, I nodded. "I'd love to come. What time? Where?"

"Oh, seven o'clock. We'll stop by and pick you up. It's on First Beach."

"You know, everyone's being so nice. I've got to say that this rez really makes you feel like family." I smiled.

She did too; her teeth were so white against her dark skin that I found myself a little stunned. "You _are _family." The expression on her face made me think that she felt like she had spoken out of turn. Her eyes widened and her hand rose to cover her mouth. I really didn't find the statement all that shocking coming out of her mouth. It seemed like perhaps everything she said would be something too nice. "You're native too aren't you?"

"Full-blood Tsalagi." I answered proudly. "Oh, sorry. Cherokee." I had to call myself by the widely accepted name for her to know what I was talking about. We call ourselves 'Tsalagi' meaning 'the People'. In conversations with others it was always better to use the Americanized description. "I moved here from my own rez almost a week ago now."

"Welcome to La Push then. I'll see ya tomorrow night." She spun and began to walk back down the stairs, toward a car that sat in the darkness. "Have fun tomorrow!" Before I could ask what she meant and how she knew, she was already in the car and driving off.

It was the beating on my door that I heard first. The shouting came second. Blearily, I lifted my head and listened. "Hey, Heather! Are ya in there? I've been out here thirty minutes! Are you alive?" was the panicked yells I was hearing. They didn't process for the longest of times before I literally flew out of my bed, tossing the quilt aside and nearly tripping on the jeans that lay just beside the bed on the floor.

That yelling was comin' from the front door! As I sped past the clock, I noticed the time: two thirty.

"Heather, don't make me break—" I flung the door open as fast as I could, coming face to face with a desperate looking giant. I was breathing heavily and leaned into the door jam, running my hand over my face. "Are you alright?" He asked as a grin broke on his face.

_Why did I keep makin' him ask that?_ I thought, feeling guilty. Not only that but I must have looked a hot mess. I could literally feel my hair going in whatever direction it pleased, leaving me to look even more like an idiot. "I'm—" Stupid? Sorry? Feelin' like slamming my head against the door because I keep causing you to think I am completely inept? "Fine." _Always best to settle for honesty_, I thought sarcastically.

"Did you just wake up?" The tone in his voice was slightly amused and relieved. I felt my cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

Caught. "My alarm didn't do the trick."

"Hey, my sister had to literally kick me out of bed before I woke up. I totally get it."

I laughed along with him remembering a time when my cousin did something similar to me but it involved flipping the mattress over. "That first jolt on the floor's never pleasant, is it?"

"Nope." His hand came up to the back of his neck again. "Do you still want your grand tour today?"

"Oh yeah." I grinned. I tried to ignore how terrible I must have looked with my too-large football t-shirt and my sweatpants that were originally bought for my extra-large best friend. "Come on in. Just let me change clothes real quick and we can be on our way."

"Sure, sure." He smirked, following behind me and closing the door. "I was actually a little worried that something had happened to you. I was about ready to break the door down."

I glanced back at him as he stood awkwardly behind the couch. "I bet you would make short work of that little door." He laughed merrily at my assumption before slouching into my Uncle Jimmy's lounger. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in five."

I kept my word after throwing on the closest black t-shirt and pair of relatively clean jeans. Before stepping out of my bedroom door, I slipped on my turquoise and coral necklace. It always felt nice to know I could carry just a bit of my heritage with me. "Alrighty, I'm ready."

Seth jumped up, nearly making the whole house quake. "Awesome." His enthusiasm made me smile so much that my cheeks were beginning to hurt. "I want to show you the beach. Oh, and I want to take you into town. Maybe you could meet the guys? Oh, it would be really cool if I could show you Forks…"

"Woah, woah. One thing at a time. I'm happy to see it all. I'm gonna be here for a while so just show me whatever ya want." I grabbed my purse from the back of one of the kitchen chairs and followed him outside.

"I borrowed my buddy's car. I figured you wouldn't want to walk everywhere."

"Walkin' around the whole rez doesn't bother me all that much really. I used to walk around all the time back east."

"Back east?" He stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked back up at me. "Where're you from exactly?"

"Cherokee, North Carolina, the rez there. Well, it's a land trust, but let's be honest—it's a reservation." I reasoned, nearly stepping down to be level with him, a stair up from the actual ground. "You're from here right?"

"Born and raised." He grinned, turning back toward the truck. "So, walk or ride?"

"Walk. I like the trees better when they're not behind glass." At this, he looked a bit shocked. "Your trees here're really mossy though, everything's so green."

"It gets a little irritating after a while but most of the time it's pretty gorgeous."

We started down the road. He kicked little pebbles back and forth on the asphalt. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. There was something about the serene expression on his face that made me grin. His high cheekbones and russet colored skin, darker than my own, I thought, was catching the sunlight just so. Truthfully, my breath was being taken away. Someone so beautiful shouldn't exist.

"A picture would last longer." He grinned, turning his face toward me.

I smirked, trying desperately to hide my blush behind my hair. "I didn't bring my camera."

"That's too bad. We're gonna be seeing some totally amazing sights. You know, besides me." Before I could say anything, he veered off of the road, toward the left. I followed behind, glad that I had chosen my lace up boots. "If you stay on this trail long enough, you'll come out on First Beach."

"First Beach's where the cookout is tonight, right?"

"How did you—"

"A girl named Kim came and asked me last night. Is it just me or are people supernaturally nice to new kids around here?" He turned to raise an eyebrow at me before he started laughing. I was at a loss. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Kim stole my date."

My heart leapt and stopped at the same time, lodging itself uncomfortably somewhere between my throat and my stomach. For a moment, I stopped walking. I think it was one of those instances that proved I was unable to multitask. I had to stop to think about it.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Only that I was going to be your date. "No, I was just a little shocked 's all. I'll admit that I've never had the best of luck in that field."

"In the field of what? Guys?"

"Well, yeah." I started forward again, not wanting to discuss my lack of experience any more than necessary. "I bet you don't have any issues with the ladies, right?"

"Of course I do, I—" Seth stopped himself and trotted to catch up with me, a huge smile on his face. "Never had the courage to ask someone out before now."

"Be still my heart. You sure know how to talk to a girl, Mister Clearwater."

His head shook slightly as he took my hand. I jerked slightly at the sudden contact and then realized he was leading me through some thick underbrush. He pulled me in close behind him so that the trashing limbs would strike him instead of hitting me in the face. "Just makin' it up as I go, really."

We reached the end of the brush and it began to thin, I realized the rushing sound that I kept hearing was the ocean beating against the rocky shore. Emerging from the trees, I met the Pacific for the first time. I gasped in a breath at the beautiful sight. There was a haze, the air so saturated that it was impossible to see very far off shore. I could, however, make out small barrier islands out to sea by about a quarter of a mile. We stood on the edge of the cliff, almost seventy-five feet up.

I had never seen an ocean before. Although it would've been possible to drive to the Atlantic from home, we had never taken the time. Vacations rarely came. The last time that I had been on vacation, we had gone to Oklahoma to visit a few of my aunts and uncles. With my father on the Tribal Council and my mother running the store, there was little time to do anything.

"Do you like?" He smiled, gesturing at the view.

"Like?" I scoffed, watching the waves break on the shore. "I love. This is beautiful."

"La Push has some nice places. The caves are pretty neat. See that cliff over there?" He pointed one long finger toward the opposite cliff, one that seemed to be cleared of trees. "That's the bonfire area. The cookout will be up there. Afterwards, the elders are going to tell old legends." His chest puffed out proudly as if he would be telling the legends himself.

"Which legends?" I wondered, easing closer to the ledge of the cliff. I didn't realize that he was still holding onto my hand. I allowed him to do so, not really caring to let go. "Dask'iya or K'wati? Or the Spirit Warriors?"

"You know them?"

"I bought a Quileute legend book at the Call store. We've got legends, too. Tsalagi legends, you know. I thought it would be nice to know y'all's too." I shrugged my shoulders slightly, less interested in talking and more interested in the scenery. "What're the cliffs made out of? Quartz?"

"I dunno. I guess." He didn't really seem to care about my question. "You like legends?"

I looked back toward him and grinned. "I was raised around legends. We used to perform them from time to time. Well, every year actually. My cousin's in a show that we put on for tourists based on our creation myth and history. I used to work there too, when I was younger, but up until recently, I just performed in the closed ceremonies."

He was silent after that. I could feel his eyes watching me closely and I felt the self-consciousness that came with the attention. I continued to watch the ocean. The sun was beginning to break through the clouds, causing the water to sparkle like diamonds.

"D'y'all do dances? You know, pow wows and stuff like that?"

"Nah, not really. At the bonfires, it's always the legends. There's only a few that get to come every time. The elders and some of the local kids." His hand twitched and tightened. "Do you? Do the dances, I mean?"

"We do. I do. I was really involved with that aspect. I would dance at the pow wows. Tourists always loved that part. I did too, you know. I felt really connected to the past." My voice was a little wistful. "That was a long time ago."

"You miss home?" The question shouldn't've caught me off guard, but it did. I snapped my head around to face him, some of my unruly black hair falling out of my hair tie again. He seemed to reel back a bit.

"I miss home," I said slowly, trying to pull together my thoughts,"but sometimes the future isn't where the past is."

Seth was trying too hard. He really didn't have to do so much. He could've told stories of his childhood and I would've thought the world of him. He was so kind, trying so very hard to make me feel at home. The way he held my hand was fascinating, like I was some prized possession that was easy to break. I had never gotten that feeling before. I had always been the girl on the field in the middle of a rainstorm that was forced to go get the football. I had only known him for two days, the first day being the most embarrassing moment in my life, but I felt right at home.

"—is the most temperamental jerk I've ever met." Who was he talking about exactly? "Jake's sister keeps him in line though. I've never seen anyone knock him down so quickly before." He turned his head back to me with a silly smile. "You remember Jake, right?"

"Tall, tan, and muscular?" I laughed, describing every boy at that table. A laid back smile flashed in my mind. "He was the laid-back one."

"Laid back? Jake? Yeah, I guess so. He's really cool. Jake's like a big brother. Then again most of the guys are."

"Are you the youngest of that group?"

"Nope." He popped the 'p' with a happy jump. I laughed. "Kevin takes the cake on that. He's only fifteen."

"And you're…"

"Twenty." He seemed pretty pleased with this fact. "You?" We came to a stop next to a trail that lead once more off the road and into the forest.

"Eighteen, nearly nineteen. Three months." I followed him as we stepped up two unlevel steps onto the trail. It snaked up a hill, through the trees. Something about the area felt sacred, hallowed. There were areas like this in the mountains. There were times while walking through the woods, the feeling would change, and the air would become charged. Each step I took to follow Seth felt more and more consecrated. "Are these woods—"

"You'll see." He responded almost immediately. Seth pulled my hand and led me into an outcropping of rocks, at the front there was a tall entryway. "This is the clan's cave. They used to hold tribal councils in here." He took me inside by a few feet to see the first paintings. "See here?" His hands waved over the stone.

I could see the shapes of humans, an eagle, black and red paint. I stepped forward placing my hand upon the rock. A wolf was just down the wall howling up toward a half moon, half sun. "This is amazing, Seth."

He murmured something in his native Quileute and smiled. "I guessed you would like this."

"How old's this place?"

"My guess would be a couple hundred years? Maybe more. Maybe thousands. No one knows for sure."

I came upon a painting that struck a chord. Just before me, painted upon the wall in red, was the shape of a wolf. "A wolf. You know _Enisi _(2), uh, my Grandma, used to tell us a legend of our people. She was a storyteller. She said that one day a grandfather said to his grandson that there were two wolves inside of him, battling." I drew my fingers over the stone, mystified, brought back into the time when I was only eight sitting by a fire in the middle of the forest. Around me my clan brothers and sisters were listening intently to my _Enisi_ tell her tale. "One of the wolves was evil—he was filled with anger, guilt, self-pity, arrogance and loathing." I looked to another wolf, the one howling at the moon and sun. "The other wolf was joyful, loving, compassionate and faithful."

Seth was staring at me as if I were crazy. I was, too. I couldn't stop the story from being told, almost as if I had to say it. My _Enisi_ had always told me the importance of storytelling. If you felt the urge to say the words, the spirits were leading you to do so. Seth could believe I was nuts, but it didn't stop me.

"The grandson thought hard on what his grandfather had said and asked 'Which one will win?'" I smiled at the question. It was always the part that we all smiled at. My cousins, my best friend, all of us loved the answer when we were children. "The grandfather responded, 'The one I feed.'"

We stood in silence. I thought for sure that there was no way that he would be interested in me after I had pulled something odd like that. Perhaps my _Enisi_ was right. Something had moved me to tell that story. I just wasn't sure what it was. Maybe some part of me wanted to impress him. Another part of me didn't care if I did or not. That was my culture that I just shared and I certainly wouldn't take it back.

I turned to face Seth only to find half of his expression hidden in shadow. From what I could see, he was still in some state of shock. I knew I had a motor mouth when I got distracted like that, but was it so shocking? Wolf painting, wolf story equals me rambling about Tsalagi wolf legends. Before I could even apologize for wasting his time, he shook his head.

"Let's get you home. The cookout's going to start in an hour."

* * *

1 Cherokee Morning song- translated 'I am of the Great Spirit, it is so.'

2 Enisi- 'grandmother' in Cherokee

**A/N: Wow, thanks for the awesome feedback. I'm really pleased with all of the reviews! I hope that this chapter was well recieved. Give it time, things will be speeding up in the next couple chapters. **

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beat the Drums**

**By: OurLoveIsForever**

**Chapter Three: Towering Flames**

I was naturally good at being stupid. It was a talent really. I couldn't do two things at once to save my life, I didn't know when to shut my mouth, and I had ruined whatever chance I had with one, Seth Clearwater. How? I felt the spirit of storytelling. Darn my _Enisi_ for telling me that one day I would figure out just what storytelling meant.

"Heather, Kim's here." I slumped down into my pillows before sliding off of my bed. I wondered for a moment if it was possible to claim sickness. If Seth hated me now, it would be awkward around all of the other Quileute kids, too. "She's says you're already late."

Seth had walked me back to my house, trying to keep a pleasant air to the whole meeting but I could tell that something had changed. His guard was up for some reason. Most likely because I was quickly becoming the weird Cherokee that spouted folktales.

"Heather, if you don't drag your—" I appeared in the hallway to cut him off. "Ah, there you are. Have fun. Behave. I don't want to hear that Billy had to set you on fire or anything." I glanced to my Aunt at that.

She waved the comment off. "Billy Black would do no such thing. Enjoy the stories, _Heda_. I know you love this sort of thing." I nodded, trying to push my botched afternoon with Seth out of my mind. I was still very new. I could make new friends, more friends. I stepped out onto the porch to see Kim sitting in the back of a truck pulled parallel to the steps.

"Hey, Heather! Come on, we're already late." I looped around the side before jumping into the bed, completely used to the feeling of truck beds. Two other boys sat in the back while one drove. "Meet Embry. I think you might've met him at the restaurant." I raised my hand in a wave. "And this is Jared." By the way she was leaning against him, he was certainly her boyfriend.

"Howdy." I smiled in response.

The one named Embry smiled, nodding toward the cab as we began to move. "That's Carey."

"Hi Carey!" The boy inside the truck smiled into the rearview mirror as he pulled onto the main road.

"How you likin' La Push?"

I smiled, praising God that the rumor hadn't gotten around that I was strange. Maybe Seth had kept it to himself. "I like it. The rain hasn't been too bad since I moved here, but I guess that'll change soon."

"We've been lucky this summer, but in the fall…" We hit a bump in the road and I swear I heard Jared growl when Kim hit her head on the edge of the bed. I was jolted to the side and felt my shoulder smart as I tried to steady myself. I felt a hand on my arm, holding me up from hitting the side. Embry also threw an irritated glance toward the cab. "Carey, be careful! We have ladies back here, man."

Carey's head dunked down in shame. He seemed a little embarrassed and somewhat scared at the way that Jared had practically snarled his admonition, pounding at the plexiglass window.

"I betcha Sam won't let Emily come." Embry said to Jared, shaking his head. It was an obvious distraction. "She's getting big, too."

"He won't win that fight. Not tonight. She'll be there." His head nodded toward me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would she care if I'm there?"

Kim rolled her eyes, obviously irritated at what Jared had said. "Don't worry. Emily's as sweet as they come. She'll just want to welcome you to La Push. You know, her cousin married into the Cherokees."

I sat up a little straighter. "Ah! Where?"

"Um…I really don't know. She lives in Oklahoma now though."

I nodded, seeing a glow on the horizon. Surely the fire wasn't that large. "The Cherokee Nation." We began to drive up a slight slope before coming to a stop. "Is that it?"

"Yup, welcome to the bonfire!" Kim exclaimed, obviously in her element. She moved toward the open door of the bed while Jared leaped over the ledge, making the truck bounce dramatically. He hooked his hands under her shoulders and lowered her down easily as I stood, too.

Embry had already jumped from the truck and was walking to the back as Jared turned around with Kim in his arms. She began laughing joyously. "Ignore the lovebirds. They're annoying and don't care about the poor people around them." He said this as he was nearly hit with one of Kim's legs.

Holding up one hand, he smiled. "Come on down." I took it and grinned before jumping from the ledge to the gravel. My knee smarted at the sudden jar before I started forward. I closed my eyes for impact before I felt a warm heat catching me. Arms wrapped around my upper body before I opened my eyes again to see navy fabric, a scent like the woods, and warmth that melted my heart. Without looking up, I knew who it was. What scared me a little though was the fact that I barely knew him.

"Hey there, Heather. Are ya that happy to see me? It's only been two hours and you're tackling me." Seth said. I could feel his chest rumbling with the statement.

I replied as I pulled back, not noticing that there were eyes watching us from all sides. "I just keep embarrassin' myself in front of you."

"It's endearing…and cute." He responded quickly. There was a lopsided smile before I felt an arm being slung over my shoulders.

"You must be Heather! Welcome to the rez! But ho! You're not a pale-face!" I didn't have time to respond before the figure was shoved away with laughter. "Seth, that's not fair!"

"I don't want to hear it, Quil! Give it a rest. She shouldn't have to deal with you!"

"I don't mi—"

"Don't encourage him. He's desperate for attention. C'mon, I'll introduce you to everyone." I was a bit shocked when he took hold of my hand like he had earlier in the day. I was even more shocked that he would want to. My arm and hand stiffened in his hold. "You okay?"

I stopped and stared up at him. God, he was handsome. "I—you don't think I'm weird?"

"Huh?" He looked completely confused. "Weird? Why would I think that?"

"I just jumped into storytelling mode. You looked a little freaked out. I thought maybe I'd offended you or somethin'." I ran my other hand through my hair and looked up at him before shifting my gaze to the ground. The others seemed to move on, laughing and cutting up in good humor.

"No." I jerked my head up. "You're really self-conscious, aren't you?" He got me there. "Look," now his hand came up to run through his hair before he looked away from me, toward the direction the others had left. "You don't need to worry about anything except being yourself. No one's out to judge you. Trust me. This group of freaks has no room to think anything ill of you." Seth chuckled for a moment before starting forward, pulling slightly at my hand. "You'll fit right in, like your own tribe."

I followed him without question toward the bonfire, toward the tribe elders and what I supposed to be the warriors. There were several there that I hadn't met yet, of course. A group of large muscled boys stood beside a grill arguing over something or another. A group of women ranging in age from forty to what appeared to be nine or ten were all sitting on the logs surrounding the large fire.

Seth's hand pulled mine in effort to get my attention. "You look nervous."

"I'm not." I lied. He gave me a disbelieving glance, his eyebrows rising just slightly.

"Ah, well, here comes trouble now." A boy that stood even taller than Seth saddled up, his thumbs hooked in his jean pockets. His skin was darker than Seth's and his hair was a bit longer. "Avery."

"Who's the pretty lady, Sethy-bear?" I almost giggled at the stupid name. The goofy grin on Avery's face was amusing. Just what was he trying to do? Push Seth's buttons? "Seth's treatin' you right, ain't he, ma'am?" Puttin' on a fake southern accent… Seth seemed to growl a bit at that. Almost on instinct, I placed my hand on his arm, trying to calm him.

"Well, sir, he's certainly a charmer."

"Aw, did you hear that Leah? We've taught him well." I glanced toward the woman he had directed the comment toward. The glare I received made me nearly take a step back.

The phrase 'soul burning glare' had a new meaning for me at that moment. Her eyes were reflecting the fire and I had to wonder if they wouldn't have been on fire without the huge burning stack of wood in front of her too. It seemed like automatic hate. To be honest, I wasn't expecting it.

Every person since I had come to La Push had gone out of their way to make me feel welcomed, save for this one woman.

Seth seemed to notice her angry look and stepped in front of me, effectively blocking her from view. "That's my sister, Leah. Don't mind her. She's, well, she's pissy." I'd say. That may have been putting it lightly.

"So, whaddya do for fun?" Avery asked, following behind as Seth led me to a log near the fire.

"Same as everyone else. I watch TV, read, listen to music."

"What's your favorite music?" Seth asked almost eagerly. I grinned, unsure how to deal with such attention.

"Oh, um, I like anything really. It may not be any huge surprise but I love tribal music. Mary Youngblood's my favorite, I guess. She's really something. I like rock a lot too. My Dad used to make me listen to Lynyrd Skynyrd when I was younger." Avery stared at me for a moment while Seth simply looked, well, entranced. Like every word I said was something completely magical. It was hard to focus on the question being asked by a new member of the conversation.

"Lynyrd Skynyrd's the group that sang _Sweet Home Alabama_." Embry supplied, helping a rather confused looking Avery to understand. Embry turned his attention toward me. "I prefer _Simple Man_ myself."

"Might as well have been my Dad's theme song." I laughed, turning my attention to the only one seeming capable of talking. I really didn't know what had gotten into Seth but I tried to ignore him to keep my wits. "Of course no one ever forgets—"

"_Free Bird_!" I nearly fell off the log at the yells from the veritable peanut gallery over by the grill. Just how could they hear our conversation all the way over there? Regardless, I laughed at the joke.

"Anyone else?"

"Embry's a bit of a music buff. You'd be hard pressed to find someone he hasn't listened to." Seth laughed, finally breaking out of whatever trance he had been in. I hadn't realized that as we sat, he had released my hand once more. Now, he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "Go ahead, see if you can out-smart him."

Embry made a show of cracking his knuckles and flexing before settling his determined gaze on me. "Show me what you got, _wisatsu'upat _(1)." I raised my eyebrows at his use of his native tongue.

"Charlie Daniels Band was always a favorite."

"_Devil Went Down to Georgia_." He smirked, cocking his head to the side and blowing his nails with a raised brow. "C'mon, make me work for it, at least."

Wow. Alright, let's get tough. "Hank Williams."

"Junior or Senior?" Seth was cackling at my stunned expression.

"What've we got here?" I heard a voice say to my right. I didn't bother to acknowledge, instead I tried to choose the one he was least likely to know.

"Embry and Heather're testing their music knowledge, I think." Came Avery's reply somewhere to my right.

"_Roll With the Changes_?" I shot.

"REO Speedwagon." He scored. "_Werewolves of London."_ He chuckled a bit and crossed his arms. Really? He thought that he could beat me with something like that? My Dad had raised me on eighties music. I practically knew all the lyrics to most of the popular eighties rock songs. He would have to do better than that.

"Warren Zevon." I leaned forward, placing my elbows on my knees much like Seth was beside me. An innocent expression worked its way onto my face. I had the winning card and he didn't even know it. Slowly I shifted my gaze to his face. "_Black Water_."

He froze. I allowed a smirk to pull at my lips. His eyes flashed with frustration before he cracked a smile. "That would be the Doobie Brothers, Miss Swimmer. And I think I just won." I stared at him for a second, the surprise evident on my face. He was good! "Oh, don't look so shocked. My Mom loves that old music. I hear it every time I get in the car. It was bound to wear off eventually."

Seth and Avery were laughing like hyenas beside me. The latter nearly doubled over into the fire. Now that was something I would've liked to have seen. I could practically imagine a comical 'yeow' being screamed. We continued to talk about music, our favorite bands, books and television shows before Seth finally held all of my attention once more.

"You're getting more and more comfortable." He grinned, leaning back as he stretched. "Do you feel it?"

If he meant the comfort, I did. "Everyone seems so close."

"We're all brothers." I understood immediately. They were a clan. I could tell that from observing their dynamics. It was obvious that they all shared a very close bond. Even the women, whom I had yet to really converse with yet seemed to love each other as family. "You're welcome into our family, too, you know?" I turned slightly to see that he was watching me again and really, it didn't bother me a bit. "See that man over there?" He pointed toward where an older man was being wheeled up in a wheel chair next to an aging woman looking to be in her early fifties and the obvious leader of the younger folks, Sam. "That's Billy Black, Jake's Dad. He's our storyteller." His finger moved toward an ancient man with silver flyaway hair that sat hunched in a lawn chair beside the woman. "And that Old Quil, Quil's grandpa."

Everyone seemed to take Billy Black's arrival as their cue to hush up and sit down. I sat a bit straighter, feeling the air begin to pulse with the storytelling energy. It had been so long since I had attended a tribal storytelling, but the raw feeling hadn't changed a bit.

"You're sitting straighter."

"My _enisi_ would always get on to us if we didn't show proper respect during formal storytelling." I whispered. My voice broke for some reason as I watched the flames. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that a few started sitting straighter as well.

Listening to Billy Black talk was like listening to an old medicine man. His voice was deep and gravelly, adding more depth to the words that he spoke. Storytellers always knew their stories by heart, knew them with such exactness that it inspired automatic awe. "The Quileutes have always been a small people from the beginning. And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared." I removed my eyes from the fire and turned them toward the aging man in the wheel chair. "We have magic in our blood. It wasn't always the power to shape-shift, but before that we were spirit warriors."

The Quileutes carried the legend of shape-shifting? I remembered reading that somewhere in my book. Into wolves? For the sake of tradition, the present tense was kept, I guessed. It added to the mystery and beauty. The heritage was passed down from shoulder to shoulder. I turned my head only slightly to see that Seth's eyes were on my face, studying to make sure that I was really listening, I assumed.

"The tribe settled in this harbor and became ship builders and fishermen, very skilled at their craft. But our tribe was small and the harbor was rich with fish. Of course, others coveted our land and we were too small to hold it." He heaved a great breath, the pause ringing tensely in the air. The magic seemed to tingle, brushing against my skin before spiraling up the column of flames again." A larger tribe moved against us and we took our ships to escape.

"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came from before. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha was the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land. He and all his warriors left the ship, but they did not leave in their bodies, they left with their spirits." I smiled at this, at the obvious reverence in Mr. Black's tone. "They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had others ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds. The legends say that these spirit warriors could scream so loudly in the wind that it terrified their enemies. The stories say that the animals could see and understand them as well; the animals themselves would do their bidding.

"Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders to their land. The invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north." I noticed that a few chests seemed to lift at that. It broke my concentration for a moment. My eyes skittered to each of the faces. Seth's sister was sitting on the ground, her eyes staring intensely toward the flames. Kim was smiling serenely from her position beside Jared. I focused once more, trying to not be rude. "—used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and the bats won the day. The survivors scattered, call our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, who were still waiting on the boats, victorious.

I felt a grin coming to my face. Of course the Quileutes won, if they looked anything like the men surrounding the fire and the fierce women that stared at the flames, any enemy would be crazy to take them on.

"The other tribes, the Hohs and Makahs, made treaties with our people. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When any enemies would dare go against us, the spirit warriors would drive them away. Generations passed. Then came our last Great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki," the sensation of the charged air seemed to spike with electricity at that name. This Chief must have been very powerful and revered. I smiled broadly at the acute awareness in my skin. This felt a bit more intense than any storytelling I had ever been a part of. "—for being a man of peace. The people lived well in that time and were content in his care, but there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content."

The entire atmostphere seemed to grow heavy in an instant, pushing the flames down in intensity. I looked up toward the top of the blaze as I heard a low growl come from around the fire. This man must have done a great wrong, I thought, even the fire is dampened. My _enisi_ once told me that the fire could sense the atmosphere. She said it would react to the feelings of those gathered around the towering flames. And I had always been mystified by the way a fire would dance to flute, drums or the words of those around it.

"Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors—a very powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs to build an empire. When the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was very angry with him. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people and to never use his spirit self again." I could feel the anger of the Quileute people surround the circle. "He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for his chance to take revenge.

"Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains nearby." I jerked a bit, my mind flashing to the cave Seth had taken me to. I turned my gaze toward him to find a lopsided grin plastered across his face. It wasn't possi—"along the coast, making sure that no threat dared to approach.

"One day when Taha Aki left to perform his duty, Utlapa followed him. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had drawbacks." Of course, it did. "Sure the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him.

"Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people." My nerves ran throughout my body. My stomach twisted in knots. I could nearly sense what was planned. "Taha Aki knew the moment Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world and he knew his murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape—he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands." Oh no… "Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at the evil man, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were the wind.

"Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure everyone believe him to be Taha Aki. Then the changes began—Utlapa's first order was to keep any warrior from entering the spirit realm. He claimed to have had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid." Of course he was afraid! He should've been very afraid. I clenched my hands into fists at the traitor. "Taha Aki was helpless to stop the horrible audacities that Utlapa was committing. He was helpless to stop him from taking a second and third wife. He watched as the evil man refused to work alongside of the warriors. Taha Aki made an attempt to kill his own body, ordering a wolf from the mountains to attack the false chief. When a young warrior was killed protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt immense grief. He ordered the wolf away to the mountains once more."

"Every story tells us that it was not easy to be a spirit warrior. It was frightening to be free of one's body. That is why our people only called upon these powers in times of great need. It was uncomfortable and horrifying to be free of one's body and Taha Aki was away from his body for so long that he was in agony. He felt doom—trapped between this world and the next." I could feel my fingernails digging into my skin. I felt such immense pity for the Chief. To be trapped outside of comfort and away from everything you knew, in this world or the next…I couldn't even imagine. "The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he painfully made his way through the woods. The wolf was very large and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly very jealous of the dumb animal. It had a body. It had a life."

I knew before Mr. Black even began talking after his pause what the Great Spirit Chief had planned. I smiled even broader at the concept. "—entered the wolf's body with relief and immense gratitude. It was not human body, but it was better than the spirit world. Together, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come and save them. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa," the coward, "remained safely hidden."

"Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking calmly with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of the people. The warriors began to realize that this wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and attempted to communicate with the animal. Upon entering the spirit world, the aged warrior learned of the false chief and welcomed his true leader home. Before he could return to his body, Utlapa saw the lifeless form and screamed 'traitor'. Yut jumped back into his body but was too late. Utlapa had a knife to his throat and his hand over his mouth. The aged warrior was weak with time and could not fight back. Utlapa silenced him forever." No! "Taha Aki watched in horror as Yut's spirit slipped to the finals lands that were barred to Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt such rage, much more powerful than any emotion he had ever felt before. He entered the wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But as he joined with the wolf, the greatest magic happened.

"Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the great hatred he held for their oppressor was too vast for the wolf's body. The emotions were much too human. The wolf shuddered and—before the warriors and the terrified Utlapa—transformed into a man."

I sucked in a breath. I really couldn't even say why, but the story felt so real. I felt so connected to this tribe's history that for a moment I forgot that I was Tsalagi at all. At that moment, I felt as if I were seven again, entraced by words.

"—body was far more magnificent. It was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warrior recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit. Utlapa, the great fool, tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the fist from him before he could jump out of the stolen body.

The people rejoiced when they understood what had occurred. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more." Mr. Black heaved a breath and continued on. "From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led his tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people lived in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons and some of these found that, after they reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves, of course, were all very different. The forms reflected their spirits and the men they were inside." I barely heard the snickers and chuckles coming from around the bonfire.

"Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like everyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did. That is how the magic came to us, but it is not the real end of the story…"

There was a pause and everyone drew a breath. I, too, pulled in a deep gasp of air. I had never heard such an entrancing story. Of course, _enisi_ was one formidable storyteller in her own way. Sometimes when Elder Kiah told the stories and legends of our people, the fire would dance with the words. Old Quil, Elder Quil, he moved for the first time since I came to sit by the fire. I saw the same wise sheen in his dulling eyes that I had seen back in North Carolina.

"I shall tell the story of the third wife's sacrifice." The old man looked about at the faces with an underlying intensity. I renewed my posture, feeling my back ache with the exertion of sitting up without a back rest for so long. I nearly fell off of the log when a large, warm hand came to rub my back. Quickly, I looked to where Seth sat beside me. How was it that I felt so comfortable with him already? I held back a sigh at the relief that his hand brought to my muscles. The warmth moved in soothing circles, messaging away the pain. "—he was an old man; trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young women had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neighboring wolves, which they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts while in their wolf forms. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, but there was too much fear. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his eldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before the hostilities began.

"Taha Wi led the five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makah women. They came across something they had never encountered before—a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain. They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it nonetheless. They found traces of human scent and human blood along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they had been searching for. The journey took them so far north that Taha Wi send half the pack, the youngest, back to the harbor to report to Taha Aki." I heard a snort somewhere in the crowd, but it went ignored. "Taha Wi and his brothers did not return." My heart sank at the loss. "The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons. He wished to avenge their deaths, but he was old. He went to the Makah Chief in his mourning clothes and told him the news. The Makah chief believed his grief and tensions ended between the tribes

"A year later, two more Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through the Makah village. The wolves went on their hunt again."

I felt my eyes becoming heavy with the time. I tried desperately to continue to listen, but my shoulders were beginning to slump. Hoping to avoid embarrassing myself further, I pinched my hand and awoke instantly. I found that Seth had wrapped his arm around my shoulder and blushed. He was trying to keep me sitting up, to keep me from sliding off the log. I shrugged his arm off and flashed him a smile. He looked mildly disappointed, but sent me a grin nonetheless as I focused in on the story once again.

"—The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and they lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta. They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileute seeking revenge.

"The legends say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like a goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once and it glistened off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. There were none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses save for a little boy who clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. An elder on his way to council heard the boy and realized what had come to the village. He yelled for the people to run, to get to safety." Elder Quil paused and sighed. "She killed him first."

Perhaps I was the only one that gasped. I felt a few eyes drift to me, but I was so involved in the tale, that I hardly paid attention. I noticed that Seth was inching his hand toward mine, but he never attempted to grasp it.

"There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman. Two survived, only because she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to sate her thirst." Sate her thirst? She was what, exactly? I came from the South. We had tales like this circulating around for years. Tales of vampires, of demons that stole life-force in the night. This woman. She was a vampire, wasn't she? "The two survivors ran to the counsel house and informed Taha Aki of the atrocities. Upon hearing the news, Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf and went to destroy the Cold Woman alone. Taha Aki, his third wolf and the elders followed after him.

"They at first did not find her, only the damage she had caused. A few were drained of blood, some were bodies were broke, strewn across the road. Then they heard horrid screams and hurried to the harbor. A handful had run to the boats for refuge. She swam after them like a shark with incredible strength. She caught those trying to escape and broke their bodies as well." My mouth opened in shock. This was quickly becoming a horror story. "She saw the great wolf on the shore and forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast that she was a blur and came, dripping and beautiful to stand before the young wolf. She pointed and asked another question in the foreign language. Yaha Uta waited.

"The fight was close. She was not the warrior her mate was, but Yaha Uta was alone—there was no one to distract her from him. When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed his defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white-muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man and his rage made him strong. The fight began once more.

"Taha Aki's wife had seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope that he would win. She'd heard every word of the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's diversion to save him." I saw the fire kick up embers that floated into the sky. "The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons that stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men and she knew they would die when their father failed. She ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human woman or the knife that would not scratch her skin. She was about to deliver the death blow to Taha Aki. Then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart." I felt tears prickling my eyes as I stared at the Elder. He was now keeping his gaze on the dancing fire. Seth's hand snaked into my own and his other came to the other side. His hands were so large that my smaller hand was lost between the two. "Blood spurted from the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of fresh blood and instinctively she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst.

"Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck.

"Two of the sons felt such rage at the death of their mother that they, too, transformed into their spirit wolves. With their father, they finished the creature off. Taha Aki protected his wife's body for a time before disappearing into the woods, never to be heard from again." I knew that there were tears on my cheeks, but I did not dare draw attention to myself by whipping them away. "The skills of fighting the Cold Ones was passed from generation to generation, from father to son. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough to guard the tribe. We know that your grandfather's made a treaty with a large coven of these Cold Ones years back. Their eyes gave proof of their claim of being different from others of their kind. Outnumbered, Ephraim Black agreed. Their numbers have caused the pack to grow into a size that was never seen since Taha Aki's time. And so, the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them." Elder Quil's eyes crossed the fire and connected with mine. I knew that my jaw was slack and that my cheeks were most likely still wet with the tears I had shed for the Third Wife. I felt foolish, crying at an old folktale.

Everything was quiet. The woods were silent of all life; the waves seemed to become muted as I watched Elder Quil nod his head toward me, as if acknowledging my place in the circle.

"Heather?" A voice said to my left. "Heather, you okay?"

I snapped back to reality.

"I—I'm fine. Really, I am." I assured Seth. Myself as well. The mystical mood was beginning to ebb away with the sound of waves, like the stories were being carried off once more. "That was beautiful."

"Beautiful? It's about heroism and suffering." A voice said to my right. I noticed that Embry had taken up a seat on the ground beside me. "It's supposed to be rugged and manly."

Someone smacked him on the back of the head and sat on the log on his other side. "What part of you is supposed to be 'rugged and manly'?" I looked up to see one of the boys I had served lunch to at the restaurant. The laid back smile made me remember his name. Seth had only spoken about him in every other sentence. "Jacob Black. I met you at the restaurant." I nodded, shaking his proffered hand. His attention turned back to Embry. "So, what part?"

"The part where I rip your hind legs off next time we—"

"Embry, be nice." A voice commanded over the fire, cutting the irritated youth off. I turned my head to see a fierce glare coming from the man I recognized as Sam. "Watch what you say over there."

Embry shrugged, seeming unconcerned with the stern tone. Wow, for a young man he had a lot of power in the tribe. "Yeah, yeah. _So_, what do you think about the wolves, Heather?"

I noticed that Jacob nudged Embry with his knee, aiming a 'shut up' look at him. I guessed he wanted him to leave me alone. "It's wonderful to carry that kind of tradition." He looked a little struck by my words and I backpedalled, not wanting to overstep my bounds. "I mean, to carry a lineage is something important, right? I know that I feel like I have a lot to live up to. Our clans are matrilineal so it will someday fall to me or…so they say." There was silence in our group was astounding and a little awkward. "Did I say something dumb again?"

"Don't ever think what you say is dumb, Heather." Seth murmured. There was a twinge to his voice that made me think he was a little proud for whatever reason.

"That wasn't dumb at all. Geez, give yourself a little credit." Jacob laughed, patting my shoulder warmly. He really was as nice as Seth had bragged. It was no wonder that he had a big brother complex with him. "Seth told me about your story at the cave." My reaction was a bit more bewildered than I would've liked.

"Was that where Taha Aki would transform?" I asked the question before I thought about it and immediately regretted it. They each tensed. "I'm sorry." I guessed that the whereabouts of that sacred place was just that, sacred. "Nevermind."

Seth stood then and motioned toward the grill. "Want something to eat? I'm starving." I stood, too, high fiving Embry as he held his hand up for me to slap. The awkward air slowly went away and was replaced with fraternity. I made my way from Seth's side as he joked with the men at the grill, knowing that I couldn't remain glued to him the whole night.

Kim caught my eye and waved me over, her plate resting on her lap as she sat with the women. "Heather, meet the girls." I smiled and nodded toward everyone, happy to have some female companionship for the night. I learned the names of a few of the women. One, a very beautiful woman with scars marring the right side of her face, was Emily Uley. She was apparently married to Sam and was very much pregnant. Another was a girl my age. She was much shorter than me with short black hair and nearly black eyes. Her skin was darker than any other person's at the bonfire. Her name was Brittany Walker. Every ten seconds or so, her eyes would glance toward where Corey spoke with a few of the other huge boys.

"When do you start class, Heather?" Rachel asked, taking a bite out of her hamburger. She was Jacob's sister and engaged to one of the boys. Paul, I think.

I choked down my bite of cheeseburger and pounded my chest a bit. "Oh, um, Monday."

"Yeah I do too." She agreed, sighing. "I'm teaching at the school this year. First teaching job, you know?"

"Oh wow! What do you teach? My cousin's wife teaches history."

She smiled broadly. "History. I always had it shoved down my throat then when I hit college, and I knew it was what I wanted. What are you majoring in? You seem like an Arts major."

I smiled, closed lipped as I chewed my hotdog. Swallowing, I noticed that some others were listening in as we talked. "Business."

"Really?" A tiny voice asked. I turned to see a bronze haired girl staring at me from her seat in a lawn chair a few feet away. "You don't seem like a business major." Wow. She looked like she was only ten or so. I stared at her while she spoke. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her skin was glowing in the firelight and yet she didn't seem out of place among the darker skinned people surrounding her. "Do you like business?"

"I like it. I want to own my own business one day. I know that gettin' a business degree would make that a lot easier." She and Rachel nodded, but the young girl didn't seem convinced at my lie. And it was a lie. There were reasons that I wanted to become a business major that I simply didn't want to think about.

"Nessie, don't give her a hard time." Jake's voice came over the hustle and bustle. The girl, Nessie, shrugged and relaxed into her chair.

"I didn't mean anything by it."

I smiled. "I know. Curiosity's good. I wasn't being very open about it anyway. No harm done at all."

"Alright everyone, who's up for some ice cream?"

* * *

1 wisatsu'upat- 'woman' in Quileute

**A/N: **The longest chapter ever. Sorry about that. The storytelling made it much longer. Thanks for all the feedback. Please stick with me. Things will start picking up next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer (save for Heather, of course). A large amount of the folktale was taken from the original books for artistic purposes only.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beat the Drums **

**By: OurLoveIsForever**

**Chapter Four: Nightmare**

"We're going to the store, _Heda_. We've gotta get supplies for this week. We'll be stayin' at the restaurant tonight." Aunt Tell said over the blaring television. I immediately turned down the volume. Uncle Jimmy was really getting hard of hearing. It was a wonder that he could even take orders anymore without shouting at people. "Didja hear me?"

"You're stayin' at the restaurant? Why?" I pulled at the edge of my t-shirt. My nerves were making my hands shake.

"Well, we've got breakfast service tomorrow. Monday's a big day. You start school. Everyone wants a good breakfast and such since the tribal school starts tomorrow too." So they were spending the night? "We sleep on the tables." I stared as she rounded the corner, pulling on her scarf. "I'm jokin'. We have cots there waiting. We do this all the time, honey. Don't worry about us. Make sure that you get some good rest tonight. Tomorrow's your first day of college." She approached me, limping. Her hips must have been hurting. Slowly, she leaned down to kiss my cheek and I caught the scent of an old china doll, her special 'beauty' products. "_Gadoda _(1) would have been so proud of you."

"Let's go, Tell. We've got alotta of work to do." Uncle Jimmy said from the front of the house. "Heather, you behave. Lock the doors after we leave."

"She's nearly nineteen, Jim. She knows how to take care of herself." I did but I certainly didn't want to be left alone in the house for a night. "Call us if you need anything. You know the number to the restaurant." Why didn't they believe in cell phones? The likelihood of them actually answering the restaurant's phone was slim to none. Before I could bring myself to protest, they were gone, the deep rumbling of the van's engine cutting through the mid-afternoon calm.

I tried to forget my nerves in the television. Every channel seemed to have some sort of nightmare show on. Homicide, Criminal Minds, Law and Order, The Ring, and, God help me, Saw. I pulled the quilt up to my shoulders and sighed. Hours passed and I eventually lost myself in sleep.

Images of home played in my mind: my mother, her smiling face contrasting with her dry, midnight black hair. My best friend, Russ, grinning. My grandmother sitting in her old rocking chair, my littlest cousins at her feet. She was the matriarch of my family, of my clan. Her silver hair was swept back into a low ponytail, a barrette of turquoise and coral held the locks in place. Wispy pieces fell into her crinkled eyes.

In some ways, Elder Quil reminded me of her. His hair was the same silver color; his eyes were just as intense.

A lopsided smile somehow worked its way into my mind.

Why on Earth was my dreaming mind thinking of Seth Clearwater? I barely knew him and yet I felt like I had known him my whole life. Everything just became easier when he was around. Every five seconds I felt as if I was making a fool of myself though. I knew this feeling too. I had liked boys before, of course. This was a crush, something I was much too old for, I thought, and something I wasn't sure could happen in a matter of a few measly days.

I jerked in my sleep when the image in my mind changed drastically.

The grinning face of my father came to mind.

I awoke with a start.

Rain was beating against the window by the sofa. So, the infamous rain had begun. I had known that I was moving to one of the rainiest places in the United States. Truthfully, the concept didn't bother me all that much. I had loved good ol' summer storms back down South. Thunder and lightning were forms of entertainment as far as I was concerned and rain was just a minor inconvenience.

"What's that term for this smell?"

My muscles seized up. Was that a voice I had just heard? That was impossible. The doors were lock—I gasped as I spun on the couch. Across the living room, standing just in front of the dining table was perhaps the most beautiful being I had ever seen. _'…the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen._' Impossible. I didn't realize I had whispered this word until it answered.

Dreams, or nightmares, should never form answers.

"Oh, impossible? I think not." He lifted his hand to examine his nails. "Now, there is a term for the way you smell."

I slowly eased myself up and he seemed to pay me no mind. The front door was only a few feet away. I knew that the Cold Ones were supposed to be unbeatable. There was no way that I would be able to escape him. I watched as he drew a hand through his shining blond hair. His clothes were fashioned somewhat like an old sailor with large ratted sleeves and knee length pants that frayed around the trims. There was an ease to his presense, like he was relaxed and merely deigning to answer. In the dim light of the living room fan, I noticed his eyes were blood red. It was fitting, all too fitting.

"I believe the term is chocolate now. And honey. What a sweet smell. Save for that hint of burnt hickory. A little distasteful." He took a slow step forward, easing a patent leather shoe over the wooden planks. A breath rattled out of my chest. "I should sate my thirst before those pups show up."

I ran for the door as fast as I could and I managed to throw it open before I flew forward, down the stairs and into the muddy gravel below. A couple of rocks implanted into my palms as I caught my head from making hard contact with the ground. The rain was beating down on my back as I tried to rise up. All of this was insane. I had to be dreaming. It was merely a nightmare caused by the stories, nerves from the first day of college.

"Very impressive. You tried to run. I haven't had that happen in a while. Those pesky fleabags are on the way, so let's finish this, shall we, dear heart?" I flipped to my back to face him, every muscle aching terribly. I was going to die. By a Cold One of all things! He was stalking toward me, like a bobcat ready to pounce. I didn't move once, holding my breath. My mind was racing, no longer processing whether this was real or a nightmare. I could feel the rain, the pebbles in my hands. This was actually happening.

Was I thinking of how I was going to die though?

No, I was thinking of my father.

They had found him in the woods a mile and a half from our forest home, in the woods up the mountain. There was nothing left to recognize. His face was ripped to pieces and his blood was nearly gone. We had all assumed it was a bear attack since the rangers had said the blood trail looked as if he had been pulled for nearly a quarter mile. His leg had been missing, at first. His right hand had been torn off—I gasped in a breath when a sudden pain came to my side. I looked down to see a hand sticking through my shirt, a dark stain appearing slowly around the fingers there. Only one realization came to me then as I began to fade into unconsciousness.

My father was killed by a Cold One.

At this realization, I narrowed my eyes on the shining red beads that floated in my vision.

The thing above me hissed through a smile. "Ah, tut tut," I hadn't realized that I had acted out of instinct, bringing my hand up to claw his face. "_Agiya, tsaduda __uyohusv gvdodi__adalvquodi. Ni hi wili nasquu._" Somewhere between my consciousness and unconsciousness, I heard the howling of a wolf. I wasn't sure if it was my imagination praying for the Quileute legend to come to life and save me. Regardless of the possibilities, I prayed to God to let me live just a little longer. Just a little longer.

I felt myself hit the ground and the pain at the back of my head exploded as the rain drenched over my face. I felt so limp and so weak.

"Sam! Sam! Oh, God! Sam, help!" I heard the yells as I dangled in darkness, suspended on strings. "Heather! Oh, man, it hurts! Sam! Jake! Someone!"

"Seth! Calm down!"

"Embry, to the east! Go east!"

"Shit! Sam! Jake! Help!"

I knew that voice. I felt the pain of my injury and knew that, somehow, I was still alive. God's grace, I guessed. I opened my eyes only to realize that it was still raining. Droplets fell into my through my open lids before I closed them again. Stomaching down the pain and the urge to throw up, I spoke. "Wh—what h—happened?" My breathing was shallow, even I could tell that. "Se—th."

"Sam, she's talking. Heather, baby doll, sweetheart, please stay with me! Don't leave me. Please, please, please don't leave me." That was Seth's voice. Why in the world was he so upset? He barely knew me. "She's bleeding, Sam!" Seth had to stop caring so much. He was torturing himself. There was nothing he could do.

"Take her to Carlisle. Quickly. She's losing a lot of blood. Go, we've got him!" A deep voice called. I felt myself being lifted up, into a warm hold. I pushed my teeth together, unwilling to allow the pain to grasp me. "Hurry, Seth."

I was between consciousness and the darkness again. I couldn't feel anything but the wind on my face and legs. Everything else felt warm and protected. Did Seth have me in his arms? Was he carrying me somewhere? I didn't want to be a burden…

"_Sogainisi (_2)_, you must listen closely." I turned my head toward my enisi, watching as she rocked herself back and forth. There was always a magical air about her. Even when I was a mere child, I knew the power she held. Her spirit was strong like that of a deer or eagle. "There will be a time, my child, when you must choose between your families."_

"_I only have one family, Enisi. Daddy and Mommy're going to have another baby soon. My family's growing." I replied in ignorance. _

_My Grandma shook her head and smiled sadly. "You did not inherit our gifts. I did not expect you to. I sometimes receive dreams, my child. A terror will come one day. You must remain strong, like your father."_

"_I always want to be like Daddy. He's a warrior!" Really, Daddy was a policeman and member of the council. I didn't know that then._

_I never understood why Enisi would smile so sadly when I would say that. Only hours after that, as I was watching afternoon cartoons, my Mom and Dad returned home. The baby had gone away; a miscarriage. Never again did I dream of having sisters or brothers. It was too big of a risk. Years later, I learned of the suffering my mother had gone through when Dad was found. I had been completely oblivious. When you're seven, you don't notice much. _

"_Baby, wake up." My father's voice said though that was impossible. "He's waitin' for you." I could imagine Daddy's big chest, where he carried all of his weight. I could see his ponytail of curly black hair and the crow's feet around his eyes as he smiled. _

"_Who, doda?" I called into the darkness, which felt so much like the forest around my original home. I could feel the large oaks and cedars around me. "Who?"_

"Heather? Oh, thank God! Heather? Are you alright?" Seth's frantic voice greeted me back into the world of the living. I initially attempted to sit up before even opening my eyes. A hand rested on my shoulder, pushing me back down onto what I assumed to be a bed. "No, lay back down. I'm so sorry, Heather. I am. I should've never left." What was he talking about? "Carlisle, she's awake."

I opened my eyes and waited while they attempted to focus. The ceiling was blurry before a face floated into the mid-distance. I blinked to see Seth looming over me, his expression the very mask of worry. "A-Are you okay?"

"Me? Okay?" I noticed that there were a few bruises and cuts on his russet skin which was exposed with his lack of shirt. My pulse quickened. That Cold One! That vampire! He didn't hurt Seth, did he? What could I have done? I should've done something.

"Seth, sit down. You're making her panic." Seth sat down automatically at that voice, whoever it was.

I glanced over toward the doorway of the room to see a very tall blond man striding in. My pulse quickened. There was no doubt in my mind. Now that I had seen a Cold One, I could spot one easily. An event like that etches itself into your memory and your reflexes. I held my breath as the beautiful man sighed and lifted his palms up. "There's no need to fear me, Miss Swimmer. I mean you no harm." No harm? How could he mean me no harm? What about Seth? Seth needed to escape. He needed to get away from me. I was suddenly a magnet for Cold Creatures. "Seth, she'll have a panic attack if she continues to hyperventilate."

Seth was leaning toward the bed quicker than I could turn toward him. His hand grasped mine. "Heather, calm down."

"Seth, he's a… Cold One." I responded in a frightened whisper. "Go, Seth. I—"

There was laughter from down the hall, a chiming laughter that made me cringe.

The beautiful man spoke again, his tone an attempt at soothing. "May I call you Heather?" I wanted to tell it that it could call me whatever it wanted as long as it didn't eat me. I almost didn't notice more laughter from outside the door. Seth cut his eyes toward the sound, but refocused his attention to me. His thumb was rubbing circles on the top of my hand. "Heather, you were very lucky. I was able to stop the bleeding easily. He obviously didn't hurt anything vital on purpose. The stab in your abdomen was to the cavity, missing your ribs and all of your organs. Your right hand had a small cut which I disinfected and patched up." What was this thing, some kind of doctor?

"Carlisle's a doctor." Seth murmured at my side. What, could Seth read my mind now, too? "There're some things that I need to tell you." I turned toward him, my eyes looking back toward the Cold One every now and then to make sure that he hadn't moved. "Carlisle's a vampire, a Cold One."

"I know. I—I figured that out." I didn't mean for the statement to come out so scared, but I was still very frightened with the concept that I was just attacked by a real vampire. Not only that but another vampire was 'patching me up'.

"Seth, she needs rest." It said quietly, starting for the door again. "Jacob and Leah are downstairs. The remainder of you p—people are in the forest."

Seth nodded, his hair falling into his face.

A new thought occurred to me. My Aunt and Uncle! "Aunt Tell! Uncle Jimmy! Did that thing—"

Seth stood up immediately, his hand coming up to stroke my hair; he pulled me into a hug that made me lose my composure completely. I didn't want to cry. I honestly didn't want to, but life was a far shout from what I wanted, to what I needed. My hands, one wrapped in a white bandage, clutched at his bare chest. "I'm here, Heather. I'm gonna protect you. Shh…" He drew his hand down the length of my hair, lifted it then started the trek again. I felt so embarrassed crying on him like this. How was he gonna protect me? "Don't worry. Myrtle and Jim're fine. There're a few of my brothers there right now, making sure of that. This is my fault, Heather. I shouldn't have left my post." I was barely listening to him, focusing my attention on regaining my control. He was blaming himself again. He was taking my shame onto himself.

"What did I do, Seth? What did I do to make it come after me?"

"You didn't do anything. He slipped through the patrol. You don't have to worry about him anymore, Heather. Sam took care of it. Jake made sure of it."

"Sam…took care of him? How? He was a _vampire_, Seth. A vampire!" I replied, pulling away. I was so confused. I knew Sam was strong just by looking at him but… '_A few were drained of blood, some were bodies were broke, strewn across the road. Then they heard horrid screams_…' "Is he okay? Oh, God, what about Emily? What about their baby?" Seth continued to shush me. I heaved a calming breath. "Am I going crazy? I knew I was halfway there already but—"

"Heather, calm down. I wouldn't let you be here unless you were safe." He looked to the door before continuing. "No one here is going to hurt you, I promise. I would never put you in danger." His eyes searched mine. There was reassurance, a calming look that made my heart rate slow. "Trust me, Heather. Please."

Trust him?

I stared at his face for a moment, examining his features. His eyebrows were pulled together with worry. His eyes, those dark brown depths, were roaming my own face. One of his hands came to the side of my head, brushing my hair down. "I trust you." It was a pathetic whisper.

He heaved a great breath. His entire body seemed to grow larger if possible. I knew he was huge, but my comment seemed to inflate him with air, as if he hadn't been really breathing before. "Do you need anything? How do you feel?"

I blinked before taking stock of how I actually felt. My side was aching. My muscles were tensed and my head was hurting a bit. Slowly, I lifted my hand, the one that was bandaged. "I'm fine." I settled for the next best thing to the truth—a lie.

The room was plain, I noticed after a moment. His hand paused on my head while my focus slid to examine the space we occupied. White washed walls so clean that I wondered if I was in some sort of mental institution. Once again I heard laughter down the hall. Just where in the world was that coming from? On top of that, where was I? "Seth, where are we?"

"We're at Doctor Cullen's house." He answered easily. I tensed again, my muscles coiling. We were at a Cold _House_? "Don't worry. Doctor Cullen's really different from Nathan."

"Nathan?"

"The vampire who attacked you." He pulled away and I felt the cold air hit me like a brick wall. That boy was like an electric blanket, I swear. More laughter. I looked to the door. "Don't mind them. They're just… amused." His hand waved flippantly toward the noise. "Doctor Cullen, Carlisle and his family—"

"Family?"

"They're not like Nathan. They don't drink human blood." What do they drink then? Sprite? Coke? I had learned by now to just tune out the near hysterical laughter that was beginning to shake the whole house. My focus rested solely on Seth Clearwater. "They drink the blood of animals." His voice was so soft and caring that it made me believe he actually cared about this Cold Family. "Heather, they're not bad people. Once you meet them, you'll see."

"Meet them?"

"We're in their house. Carlisle saved your life. If it wasn't for Emmett and Jasper, we would've lost Nathan after he crossed the border. I'm asking you to trust me, Heather. You said you did. Look at me. I would never lie to you."

As I looked into his eyes once again, I was struck by echoing words in my ear, like a vision. My eyes became unfocused as I remembered the night of the bonfire. Just a day ago and yet so clear in my mind.

"_The skills of fighting the Cold Ones—father to son— guard the tribe— large coven of these Cold Ones –claim of being different—"_

"Heather? What's wrong?"

"_The sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them."_

"Seth," I breathed his name like a prayer, a prayer that my normal world would remain just that: normal. "Are all the legends real?"

* * *

1 Gadoda- 'your father' in Cherokee

2 Sogainisi- 'granddaughter' or my daughter's daughter in Cherokee

**A/N: Kickin' into high gear! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Heather's been thrown in head first. She has no idea the world she's just entered. Please, stick with me. Please, give me some feedback! Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beat the Drums**

**By: OurLoveIsForever**

**Chapter Five: Home**

A very long time ago, the Dog was put on the mountain and the Wolf was sat beside the fire. Upon winter entering the land, the Dog could not stand the bitter cold. He came down from the mountain and entered the settlement, driving away the Wolf. The Wolf ran to the mountains, the old resting place of the Dog. There it suited him so well that he prospered and increased, until later he ventured down again unto the village and killed some animals for food. The people rallied, followed and killed him but his brothers, the strongest and bravest, came from their home on the mountains and took such revenge upon the foolish people that ever since humans have been afraid to hurt a wolf for fear of angering its pack.

I had heard the story time and time again. Wolves were a huge aspect of my people. The wolf stood for loyalty, protection and security. The Wolf Clan, the _Aniwahya_, led the People during times of war. Even my maternal grandfather was of the Wolf Clan. My best friend, too, and quite a few of my cousins.

I understood the symbolism, the meaning. I understood the legends, the fables and myths that I was told as a child. And now?

Seth stared at me for a moment before shutting his eyes. He murmured something that I couldn't understand under his breath, in his own tongue.

"Seth?"

"They're real."

Now, I questioned everything I've ever known.

"This isn't how I wanted you to find out." He muttered, shaking his head. He slid to the edge of the chair beside the bed, settling his elbows on his knees and placing his head in his hands. "I thought it would be a bit more…awesome, I guess."

"Awesome?"

"The legends about the wolves…We do that. We transform into wolves. I guess the term is werewolves. Even though it turns out that the wording is wrong. We're shape-shifters." His words were hitting my mind and not really making contact with my brain. I just couldn't process it. The Quileute's had their young men turning into wolves? "I promise I'm not lying. I guess I always—I didn't expect all of this to happen. Heather, are you—" He transforms into a wolf, fights off Cold Things and protects his people…And he wants to know if _I'm_ okay? "How come you're not reacting?"

"I—I'm still processing it." I replied shakily.

"Hey, it's better than Kim. She fainted when she found out. So did Gloria." He mused, laughing slightly.

Okay. There were two options in my head. One, I was completely insane. I was actually still at home, nothing had happened and this was all some weird dream. Two, I was sitting in a vampire's home recovering from a vampire's attack while talking to a werewolf (which apparently that is not the correct term) and I just happened to have a horribly immature crush on said unbelievable creature?

"You're a werewolf?"

"Yup."

"You work with vampires?"

"Depending on the situation."

"And there are more of you?"

"A lot more. Seventeen total. All the guys at the bonfire, you know, Jake, Embry, Quil. They're all in."

"Any of the girls?" I wondered aloud, noticing that he didn't mention any. "Rachel?

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Just one: my sister, Leah." My mind flashed to her dangerously angry eyes and beautiful face. Her? A wolf?... Yeah, I could see it. "She's not too happy about it either, but then she's never happy about anything."

Alright, so legends are real. Why did I find it so easy to accept when he was attempting to explain it? This could all be some elaborate joke. No, no one would waste their time with a joke of this proportion on me, not even my cousins back home. This type of joke was far beyond their intelligence.

I had to accept this as real.

There was no evidence against it.

"Seth, Jacob wants to come in." An unknown voice said from the hallway. I felt hopelessly pathetic when I jumped as figured entered the room. I was afraid, I knew that, but I didn't have to be so obvious about it. Jacob Black stepped inside, his hands in his pockets, his shirt missing. Was there some memo about these guys not wearing their shirts?

"I see you told her."

"She asked." Seth shrugged, smirking. "You didn't say I couldn't answer questions."

I stared between them, utterly confused again. "Wha—"

"You know that wolves travel in packs, right?" Seth asked. I nodded. "There are two Alphas, two packs in La Push. Jake here is one Alpha, my Alpha and Sam's the other." Well, that made sense; Sam was one of the elders quite obviously.

"Carlisle told _me _to tell _you_ that she needs to rest, if possible. She'll be able to leave tomorrow." Jake stated, looking a little petulant that he had to relay a message. "He guessed that she wouldn't want to see them tonight."

The Doctor Vampire didn't want to make me uncomfortable in his own home? He had saved me, Seth had said. And I trusted Seth. I really couldn't say why, but I did. If Seth allowed them near me, then I couldn't be rude. As juvenile as it sounded, my mother would've skinned me alive if I was rude in someone else's house. "I don't want him—them?—to have to sidestep me in their own home. I'm already causin' them an inconvenience." I felt a little better getting that out.

Jake stared at me for a silent moment before he started laughing. The guffaws came louder than I had expected after an hour of quiet talking. "Where the hell did you get her, Seth?"

"It's that southern hospitality." Seth crossed his legs in front of himself and chuckled. "It's all in the raisin'. Just 'cos you're bad-mannered doesn't mean everybody is." His fake Southern accent made me wrinkle my nose. I wondered for a moment if that was really how I spoke.

"Don't let Jasper hear you talk like that. He may take it as an insult." Jake warned with a humored expression.

"Jasper knows when I'm kidding, Jake. With you, we all know that you're the most offensive of all of us."

"Says the guy that eats all the Cullen's food."

"They offer. And I'm a growing man. I need a balanced diet!" Seth parried, shaking his head. "Plus you can't say anything. You're here with Nessie all the time. Whose food do you think you eat? Rachel's?"

"Nope. Paul eats all of Rach's food." He changed the subject before Seth could get in another word. "So Heather, now you're in on the Quileute secret. There's actually a bit of a catch. You can't tell anyone about us. Our existence is a huge secret. It really has to stay that way."

_Doda_ had told me once that when someone tells you something in confidence, you should take that secret to the grave. That was what trust meant and if you broke that trust: it reflected poorly on you. There was that and the fact that I would be insane to betray at two packs of wolves and a coven of vampires. "I won't tell anyone."

"That's what I wanted to hear. C'mon Seth, let's give the lady her space." Jake's head nodded toward the door. "I know you want to stay but you have patrol."

"Jake…"

"We'll talk about it downstairs." The Alpha responded. "Don't worry, Heather. You're in good hands." He stepped out of the room without a backward glance.

Seth sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "The power really goes to his head." The way he muttered that made me smile just a bit. Slowly, I felt myself sliding back down into the pillows. Waves of fatigue began to crash into me suddenly. Seth stood, his hands running along his legs. I watched quietly, not really knowing what to say. Before I could even begin to speak, to beg him to stay with me in this vampire house, he leaned down, placing his lips to my forehead. My eyes widened in shock as my eyes grew heavier. "Don't worry, Heather. I'll protect you. Get some sleep."

And sleep I did.

I woke up quickly and with a racing heart. My eyes frantically took in my surroundings. There was no Cold Man lingering over me, his hand stabbing my side whispering Tsalagi into my ear. There was no rain, nor blood red eyes. It was all a dream, a nightmare. The room was still deathly white and the bed was still soft. I allowed my eyes to adjust to the natural lighting. It must've been early in the morning, far too early.

I moved my arm just slightly to hit something hard yet soft. My sight shifted to a head of hair resting on two folded arms. When had Seth come back?

The black hair upon his head dangled beautifully in the pale glow. "God, it was all real."

"Every bit of it." A voice said to my left. It was high and feminine, musical. The woman that faced me was smiling, brilliant white teeth shining and dimples making her seem even happier. I knew at once. Without thinking, my heart rate jumped. "Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm not going to hurt you. I had come in to put these in here." She motioned toward a set of clothes: jeans and a brown shirt. "Your other clothes were a mess. I hope you don't mind that I threw them away." She caught my shock. "Oh, _I _changed your clothes, dear."

I managed an answer, not wanting to be rude. I hadn't noticed that I was in an oversized shirt and a large pair of sweatpants. "I don't mind. Th-thank you."

"It's no problem, dear." She beamed. I watched as she straightened the clothing on a chair beside the window. "That's one loyal young man you have there. He's been there all night." Her slender hand gestured toward Seth. I turned back to see him turning his head in his sleep, whiping his drool on his arm.

"Hea—ther…" He breathed. Air caught in my throat. Why in the world would he say my name?

"See? Seth is quite the sweetheart." I smiled, not even thinking when my hand went to touch his silky looking hair. "Take care of him."

She started out of the room, a kind smile still on her face.

"What's your name, ma'am?" I whispered, not wanting to wake the boy beside me.

She stopped and gave me a wide smile, her dimples becoming more pronounced. "Esme Cullen." Her hands went to her hips. "You should sleep for a little longer. I'm sure that Seth will wake up if we keep talking. He hates being out of the loop." She winked before disappearing.

I stared at where she had stood just moment before, my mind reeling again. She was just like Aunt Tell, just younger, thinner, and more beautiful. There was such a light around her that made me automatically like her. If I was staying in her home, I didn't feel quite so bad.

School.

I tried to sit up so fast that I nearly screamed at the pain. Instead I bit my lip and sucked in a gasp through my nose before resuming my laying position on the bed. I glanced toward where Seth had been asleep earlier to find it empty. In fact the whole room was completely vacant, save for myself.

School was due to start today. College, the start of my education as an adult, was starting without me. I felt panicked at the thought. What would my professors say? I was missing the first day of class! Oh, God! My Mom was going to murder me, cut me into little slices and feed me to the ravens. Not only that, Aunt Tell and Uncle Jimmy were going to shoot the birds, cook them for dinner and feed them to dogs!

"Why are you panicking?" Seth's voice asked from the door. I noticed the sandwich in his hand and the concerned gleam in his eyes. "Are you in pain?" He sounded out of breath. Did he run to the door?

"School! I have to go to school!"

He laughed, settling into his chair beside my bed, placing the Coke in his hand on the bedside table. "Don't worry. Edward took care of it. If he didn't, then Sam would've." Before I could ask how, he cut me off. "Edward has some pull with the college. Don't ask me how. Oh, your Aunt Myrtle called. She said that she has your bed ready for when you get back. She said that you should be more careful when you go out during hunting season."

Hunting season? Click. "A cover-story?"

"Damn good one if I do say so myself."

"You came up with it." I surmised.

"Yeah, you got shot with a B-B gun while with Jake, Leah and me in the woods. Luckily, we have a doctor friend who could take care of you free of charge." A B-B gun of all things? I nearly started laughing and the expression on my face must've shown it. I felt lighter than I had since the attack. "What'd I say?"

"Nothing. You just don't know how true that story is. That's why Aunt Tell bought it. I got shot with a B-B gun when I was nine."

Seth choked on his sandwich, which he was eating so rapidly, I could barely see. He coughed and sputtered, slamming his fist against his chest as his eyes watered. "Say what?"

"When I was nine," why in the world was I relaying this story? "I was out back in the forest with my cousins, Jason and Will. We were shooting at the trees and whatnot." I let out a laugh. "I was hiding at one point and Will calls to me, '_Unegi_[1], come out.' I was never really one for common sense so I stepped from behind the shed. He fired as soon as he saw me. It clipped me on the hip. I guess it's a lasting reminder to use common sense." I smiled at the memory. We were so young then…

"Or it could be a lasting reminder for you to steer clear of guns." He retorted, chuckling.

I nodded in agreement. "That would work too. Will never picked up a gun again. The talkin' down my Aunt Dawn gave him was enough to make your ears bleed. Jason, the little jerk, just sat there laughin' the entire time. He got in more trouble than both of us. He ended up shooting out my grandmother's frog bowl."

"I guess my story worked out a lot better than I thought it would. I think it was Jim that didn't buy it at first. Billy talked to him. Of course, he just bought whatever Billy said." He sounded a bit put out that his excuse didn't work for my war veteran Uncle. James Carpenter would see through a lie quicker than one could say the word. "I guess Chief knows best."

"Wait, Billy Black's your chief?" I hadn't known that at all. No wonder Uncle Jimmy listened to him!

"Sure is. Don't worry about it. All you need to do is get better. I'll take you home this afternoon, once Carli—"

"I'm here, Seth." I turned my eyes to the Doctor who stood in the doorway; his hand was raised to knock on the open door. Seeing that I had already noticed his presence, he lowered his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Nothing seems wrong." I answered, forcing down a twinge of lingering fear. If they had wanted to hurt me, they would've done so while I was sleeping in their house. The Doctor nodded, flashing a slight smile.

"Do you mind if I check the wound?" He asked, motioning toward the bed. He was making sure I was okay to let him get closer? I swallowed my fear and bobbed my head. "I see Esme left you some clothes."

"That was very kind of her." And it truly was. I had shown nothing but fear for her husband and her family and yet she had given me clothing out of the goodness of her heart. "I'm sorry for being rude."

Doctor Cullen sighed, before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. His eyes, which were the strangest shade of hazel, no, amber that I'd ever seen, glanced toward Seth. "No, you're perfectly fine, Miss Swimmer. You do not need to worry about a thing." He did that strange doctor trait, the slightly reassuring lean forward. I had seen my primary care doctor back home do that same move. "Now, could I ask you to lift your shirt a bit?" I did as he asked, almost missing the small cough that Seth stifled from his chair. Doctor Cullen gently lifted the bandage and I cringed slightly at the coolness of his fingers. "Sorry for the chill. It's a vampire trait."

"Cold fingers?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the pull of the gauze tape.

He chuckled good-naturedly. "Cold everything. Our entire bodies are like stone." There was a sort-of scientific air to his voice like he was reciting facts to a class. "It looks like the stitches are holding." I winced at the mention of stitches. "Don't worry, just for a week or so then I'll take them out." I glanced down to see the cut. It was nearly three inches long with dark strings holding the flaps of skin together. The skin was pink with irritation and faded blood. I saw dried blood on the gauze as well.

"Doesn't the blood bother you?" I wondered aloud without realizing that my mouth had spoken it. I lifted my head in shock. "I'm—"

"Stop saying you're sorry, Heather." Seth lightly admonished from his seat. There was an amused tone to his voice. "You're not offending anyone."

The vampire smiled at Seth almost in a fatherly manner then looked back to me. "The blood doesn't bother me anymore. I have been a doctor for many years so there is nothing to worry about." I really wasn't worried…at least for me…I just didn't want to make him uncomfortable. "I'm going to change the dressing then you may slip into those clothes." I didn't want to do that in front of Seth, who I doubted would leave my side. "Seth will come downstairs with me. Would you mind if Esme comes in to help you?"

"I don't want to inconvenience her. I can do it myself." All I would have to do is slip on a t-shirt and change into some jeans. There was nothing complicated about that. The injury wasn't all that bad.

Doctor Cullen smirked, giving Seth a meaningful look as he began taping the gauze tightly to my skin. "You are most likely a little anemic which can cause dizziness. Not only that but you have not been on your feet in nearly twelve hours. Compounded with the fact that your wound is still rather fresh, it would be best to make sure someone is here to help." Well, when he put it like that, there was no argument.

"Hey, Doctor C, what should I do when she gets home?" Seth asked, standing and grabbing his Coke from the bedside table. I noticed that Mrs. Cullen had entered the room smiling just as brightly as she had earlier in the morning. "Hi, Esme."

"Hello, Seth. I see you took good care of her. You're looking much better, Heather."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Call me Esme, please. You're family now." She made a bit of a show, pushing at Doctor Cullen's shoulders while he laughed. "This is a changing room now, boys. Carlisle, keep Seth in line." Seth faked a completely scandalized expression before the door shut. Mrs. Esme turned around with her hands on her hips. "Let's get you out of those clothes."

I hissed to deal with the pain, pressing my hand to the wound. That method seemed to help the soreness. As carefully as I could, I moved to the edge of the bed. She placed her hands on my upper arms to steady me. There was a pang of pain in my side and I whimpered.

"You should hear Seth. He's certainly trying his best to come back up here." She grinned, letting out a breath when I reached the edge of the giant bed. "Luckily he's no match for Emmett and Edward."

"Who're they?" I grunted, sounding less than graceful.

"My sons. There's Jasper as well, but he's out hunting. I have three daughters, Rosalie and Alice, and Edward's wife, Bella." The quality of her voice made me remember my own mother nearly four thousand miles away. Her cold hand made contact with my skin and I ignored it. Vampire or not, this woman was the very spirit of kindness. I grasped the hem of my ruined Nantahala Rafting t-shirt and lifted it over my head. She set about unfolding the generic green brown shirt that she had brought in earlier that morning. "I guessed you would be about my size. Luckily it looks like I was right." She held it up as I slipped in underneath.

The shirt was only slightly tighter than I liked my shirts, obviously a medium whereas I normally wore larges for the extra room to move.

"Brown goes well with your skin tone." Esme smiled, stepping back and turning around.

"I've never noticed. I always thought that green went the best."

"Green would do well too. Any earth tones would do well." She passed the jeans to me. "I think these will fit well enough. I have a hair tie. We can loop it through the button hole to give you a little extra room." I smiled at the trick. Oh, I had done that before.

Almost ten minutes later, I was completely changed and my hair was brushed out, courtesy of Esme's reluctance to allow me to leave with my hair looking like a rat's nest. I didn't care if she was a Cold Woman. She was nothing like the beast I had imagined. She took my hand and led me from the room, patting my shoulder with her other freezing fingers. In a way, the cool touch was refreshing. It was almost like when my nose got cold randomly or like that sensation at least.

"Seth, she's ready."

Boom. He was there. I'd never seen anyone move so fast. One moment he was on the other side of the living room, which was absolutely awe-inspiring, and the next he was right next to me, holding my other arm.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine. I'm not fragile, Seth. I'm walking under my own power and breathing, so I am perfectly fine." I tried to calm him down. He really was too caring. I wondered if there was some specific reason why or if he was just that invested in other people.

"There's no such thing." A voice said. I turned only my head to see another vampire standing just inside the living room, is arms crossed over his chest. "Seth has his reasons why."

Seth waved him off as if the boy had said too much. "Edward, read my mind."

"Well, Seth, I never thought I would see the day you would think anything like that. I suppose that's the power of an im—"

Seth's voice overrode that of the auburn-headed vampire who was smirking at the sudden franticness of Seth's actions. "Jake brought his truck so that I can get you home. Actually, I had my sister take some stuff to your house. Carlisle actually made you a small bag of some medicines and gauze. I have it right here actually." He pulled up his hand to show a small bag. There were peals of laughter coming from the other room, loud and booming along with something that sounded like tinkling chimes. "Maybe we should get you home, don't you think? Your Aunt would kill me if I didn't have you back by tonight. The afternoon's passing fast. Time's awastin', right? Let's go."

I noticed that Esme had started to laugh too. Why was he freaking out so much? He had been so relaxed up until that moment. The woman beside me leaned closer to murmur in my ear. "Edward can read minds." She motioned toward the thin redhead in the doorway. She turned her attention toward her son. "Leave him alone. You know he's nervous."

Edward only chuckled in response. Behind him, I noticed that another person had entered the room. It was hard not to notice him, too. He was huge. Burly and with a mop of brown curls that made me think of my cousin Jason. There was an amused grin that made me suspect he was up to something. Wow, this family wasn't any different from my own, was it? Besides the fact that they were vampires, of course…and the fact that they could kill me with one swipe of their hand…

"Don't start, Emmett." Seth pleaded, pulling me toward the door which was in the middle of an entire wall of glass. "Don't do it."

"I just wanted to say 'hi'. Why am I getting the third degree?" Gigantor responded, folding his arms behind his head.

"Because you're always up to something, Em. He thinks you're not going to play fair." Edward reasoned.

Seth continued to edge toward the door. "Does he ever play fair? Look at the time. We gotta go. I'll come by tomorrow. Esme, could I have those muffins again?"

"Absolutely, Seth." She turned her attention to me once more and pulled me into a gentle hug. I was a bit surprised at the gesture, shocked that after how offensive I had been she would treat _me_ like a daughter. There was a cool air about the hug between her lack of body heat and my own. She pushed me back by the shoulders and smiled. "I'll send you some muffins, too. Seth will have them tomorrow night. You seem like a banana bread kind of girl?" Dumbfounded was the only word to describe my expression. She took that as a 'yes'. "Take care."

With nothing else to say, Seth nearly dragged me from the Cullen household before lifting me up and placing me into the passenger seat of Jacob Black's truck.

Thank God, I was going home.

* * *

[1] Unegi- 'cousin' in Cherokee

* * *

**A/N: So there's another chapter. I hope that everyone enjoyed. Please leave me some feedback. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Beat the Drums**

**By: OurLoveIsForever**

**Chapter Six: Dad**

"_Agiya, tsaduda __uyohusv gvdodi__adalvquodi. Ni hi wili nasquu."_ I repeated, praying that my translation was incorrect. I wrote the words down onto a piece of paper and tried translating again. There was no way that I had been correct. My pen glided over the lined paper in hurried strokes. How reckless I had been and completely distracted…I had nearly forgotten what that Co—vampire had said to me before I had passed out, before he had been killed. Before Seth had saved me.

_Agiya._ I shook my head. I knew the tale but this made no sense. Why would that vampire bother?

_Tsaduda_? Your father. My eyes took in the letters as I read it aloud. Years upon years of speaking partial Cherokee and I had to take my time with this. It was fluent like that of an Elder. There were very few within the community that knew how to speak Tsalagi so easily.

"Eternal flower, your father died…with virtue? With honor. You will…too? Also."

What could that possibly mean? Why would anything like that want to kill me? What was more, why did it follow me all the way across the continent? Whatever it was, did it really matter anymore? The wolves had taken the Cold Man down. I had nothing to worry about where that beast was concerned. That's not to mention that I seemed to have a werewolf bodyguard, too.

I glanced over toward where Seth sat, his head lolling to the side as he watched some show on wedding dresses. Just why would he watch something like that? "Seth?"

"Mm?" Now that was cute! His upper lip quivered slightly as he lolled his head toward me. "What's it?"

"Are you tired?" I stifled a laugh.

"Mhm. Could you sing that thing you were singing a minute ago?" He sighed, unconsciously pulling up a quilt that lay on the sofa beside him. Why was my heart racing so fast? Why couldn't I take my eyes off of him? I had only known him for a few days.

And he had saved my life.

And he had remained by my side in a house full of vampires.

And he had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

I hadn't realized that I had been singing as I attempted to translate that vampire's words. "I sound horrible when I sing. I squawk like a bird."

"I think you sing…" He breathed, his eyes still closed. "Like an angel."

Swallowing, I shook my head and glanced back at the words. "I sing like a turkey." I stood, gathering my _Knowing Business_ book from the table and the folded, yellow piece of paper that contained the vampire's threat. When I received no response, I turned back toward the couch. Seth was certainly asleep, his mouth hanging open. I smirked at this, walking to pull the blanket over his body. "_Galvdi ka_, [1]Seth."

I entered my room a moment later. Seth had been staying at my house for two whole days, refusing to leave my side. It was endearing that he cared so much. I wondered if he still blamed himself for my injury. He seemed the type to take all of the blame on himself. Aunt Tell had bowed to his every whim, even going so far as to cook him a whole cake. The ecstatic expression on Seth's face clued me into his sweet tooth.

What was even more shocking was the fact that Uncle Jimmy let him do whatever he wanted. Seth had free reign of the house, free to come and go as he pleased. Somehow I suspected that Billy Black had something to do with their easy acceptance of the squatter in our living room.

He would leave for a few hours during the night. I knew because I would check every couple hours, subconsciously waking up to make sure that he was alright. If he was still on the couch, I would fix the quilt and turn off the TV. If he was gone, I would return to my room once again. When I would come to in the morning, he would already be awake, his smiling face looking so pleased to see me that it was hard not smile in return.

"But he doesn't have to do this…"

I walked to the chest of drawers. My fingers wrapped around the cool metal on one of my sculpted frames. My father smiled up at me, his long hair shining in the noonday sun. This was taken on Easter three years before…

_'…uyohusv gvdodi__adalvquodi…'_

That vampire had been after me and I had no earthly idea as to why. My father never kept secrets. He was not the kind of man to bring such danger to his family. Whatever the reason, there was nothing I could do. Dad was gone. That vampire was gone.

Whatever had been happening was now over.

That didn't stop the memories.

I slowly moved toward my door, pushing it closed before sitting on the edge of my bed. Life wasn't fair. I had accepted that fact the day that Dad died. I never tried to wear it on my sleeve. There was really no time for that. My Mom needed me. My family needed me to be strong. I squeezed my eyes together, trying to force the tears away. The images still haunted me. I couldn't rid myself of the horrifying site where they had found my father's body.

I had been the one to identify the body. My Mom, well, she just couldn't handle it. She had screamed that it wasn't him as soon as they lifted the sheet. I knew it was. I didn't even have to study the shards as long as I did but I just couldn't look away.

That was my Dad, my Daddy on that morgue table. His cheeks weren't the same dark brown they always had been. His hair was matted with blood still. His nose was gone. His right eye was gauged, but there one his remaining arm was the indentifying symbol. It was a tattoo, a tribal symbol that he had since he reached eighteen. And I knew it then. Bile rose in the back of my throat.

That was why I had left my home. The memories and responsibility had been too much.

I was weak. What was worse, I knew it.

"Heather? Are ya in there?"

I jumped up quickly, falling against the door, causing my abdomen muscles to protest loudly. Geez, that was absolutely painful, but it was better than the alternative. I bit the inside of my mouth to deal with the God-awful ache. The door handle jiggled with his efforts to get in. My hand reached for the corner of my bed quilt so that I could dry my eyes. Swallowing, I tried to steady my voice. "I'm okay." I hoped desperately that I hadn't woken him with my silly reminiscing.

"Heather, let me in." I had never heard someone sound so desperate. His voice cracked slightly. Why did he care so much? I could feel him on the other side of the door, but I remained where I stood. "Please."

"No." I responded. No one could see me this way. Not even my mother had seen me cry, not since the funeral. "Seth, please, I can't."

"I'm staying right here until you come out. I'm _not _leaving." What inspired this amount of devotion? I just couldn't understand. I had friends back home. They had been my salvation through the hard times. They would take me out, try to distract me from everything, and kept my mind off of the changes at home. Seth was like some strange protection that God had blessed me with and I didn't understand it a bit.

"Why? Why won't you leave?"

There was a moment of silence before I felt the pressure on the door subside, like he had drawn his hands away. "You don't want me here?"

His words were like a shot to the heart. I _did _want him there and that was what scared me the most. I didn't believe in 'love at first sight'. Sure my parents had it, but that had never been the case with me. I wasn't the girl that boys saw from across the room and wrote love songs about. Life wasn't a love story. Even as much as I wanted Seth Clearwater around me, I didn't know why he wanted to be.

"Heather," his voice was soft when he spoke again. "Let me in. Trust me again."

At those words, without thinking, I stepped away from the door just far enough away for him to slip inside. I kept my back to him. Was there anything more embarrassing? I couldn't stop crying. When would I stop screwing up? When would I stop being so unreliable, so selfish?

He stood behind me for the longest time before I felt his warm arms wrap around my shoulders, pulling me into his chest. I hung my head, resting my chin on his folded forearms that lay there.

There was no denying it anymore.

"You don't have to say anything, Heather. Just let me hold you until you're okay."

I closed my eyes, praying that I wasn't dreaming. Slowly, I breathed in and out, calming every muscle in my body. I realized, somewhere in the blur of a reality that I had entered into, that we were breathing together, our chests rising together and falling as one.

"We're in sync." He whispered into my ear. I fought away a shiver that worked its way to my spine. "Heather, you don't have to worry. I'll protect you. I'm here for you."

I found my voice once again. "Why?"

"Because I am." Was all he said. I could feel his shoulders shrug. "Are you calmed down?"

I nodded my head and turned around in his arms. He kept them on my shoulders. On complete instinct, I wrapped my own arms around his torso, trying to ignore the fact that he lacked a shirt. He was so warm. He smelled so wonderful, like the woods after a rainstorm and burnt firewood. My eyes closed as I prayed to God to let me remain that way, forgetting everything else except for the way I felt at that moment.

"Billy didn't say anything about you making moves on my niece, Seth Clearwater."

Seth jumped back so fast, he was outside my door in the next second. I blinked to find him looking down at the floor. Hesitantly, I noticed that Uncle Jimmy stood next to him in the doorway, a slightly perturbed look on his face.

"Eh, boy, what're ya up to?"

"Uncle Jimmy, Seth didn't do anything." I tried, glancing to Seth's downcast face. He looked like a scolded puppy.

Uncle Jimmy's eyes narrowed as he stepped into my room for the first time since I had arrived, completely blocking Seth from view. "Have you been crying?"

I jerked, shaking my head. "N-No."

His eyes flashed at my lie as he leaned forward. "You know, Heather, I still have my old shotgun. If he—"

"He didn't do anything but comfort me, I swear."

"Comfort you? Are you alright? Do you want to call your Mom? The long distance doesn't matter." I shook my head rapidly, watching him step back. Seth's eyes were on my face again, taking in every detail as if I would disappear. I knew he saw the trails of water on my cheeks. I knew he saw the way my eyes had turned red. Before he could step foot back inside my room, Uncle Jim grabbed his arm and yanked him toward the living room. "Come on now, kid. You can 'protect' her just as well from out here."

He seemed to take the hint and moved with my Uncle, looking back at me as he moved. "I have patrol tonight. I'm gonna go ahead and grab a bite at Emily's before heading out." I saw the smile on his face grow larger before he disappeared from sight completely. "Please be careful, Heather. Call me if you need anything." I didn't even have his number yet. How could I—"It's in your phone."

Huh, he already knew me well.

"You know, you can't stay here forever." I murmured, watching as he turned his shocked face toward me. "Don't you have school? What about your family?"

He gazed at me a moment as if weighing his answers before he responded. "First of all, I don't go to school. I work at a local garage. Jake's garage actually. Secondly, my Mom moved in with her new husband so I am living with one of my brothers."

"You know it wasn't your fault, what happened…"

"Wasn't my fault?" Seth's voice was oddly cynical. "That thing got to you because I followed a fake trail. I shouldn't have left my post, but I did. He got to you because of my careless decision. You out of everyone…"

I was tempted to tell him that the thing _wanted _to get me, but I bit back the comment. Seth would worry too much. It was neither here nor there now. "That's life, Seth."

He nodded, sighing. "I know. I know that, but I just have this urge to take care of you. Is that so bad?" No, it wasn't bad at all. I thought that at first, but the more and more I thought about it….He was sacrificing his time to spend with me. Before I could say anything though, he seemed to come to a conclusion. "When you start school on Monday, I'll stop coming by so much." I smiled, looking back at my book only to be distracted again. "I still want to see you though."

It was possible that he could hear my heart pounding against my ribcage from where he sat at the other end of the couch. "As in a date?"

"As in: yes. Emily's cooking a big dinner for everyone next Wednesday. You want to come with me?"

Monday, Tuesday and Thursday I was back on the work schedule, staying late to clean up the dining room. Wednesday I got of early since Uncle Jim was adamant on a midweek break so service stopped at noon. "Yeah, I would love that."

"_Osda_[2]."

I stared at him a moment before allowing an uncontrollable smile to come over my face. His own lips parted into a grin. That word coming from him made my heart flutter and my stomach jump. Cherokee was a beautiful language regardless of the speaker, but when it was spoken by Seth…

It was magical.

* * *

[1] Galvdi ka- 'Sleep well' in Cherokee

[2] Osda- 'Good' in Cherokee

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter. This one was shorter than the rest. I'm sorry. Things will be picking up again after this! Hold onto your hats.

Please leave me some feedback. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Beat the Drums **

**By: OurLoveIsForever**

**Chapter Seven: Best Gift**

"In order to understand business, one must first understand how businesses manage the scarce resources around the world. To understand that concept, you need to look at the big picture first. Macroeconomics is the study of the decisions of individuals, households and businesses in specific markets…" I moved my pen so fast that wondered if what I was writing would be legible in a few short hours. The script looked like chicken scratch. The blasted professor, who looked a bit like an ostrich with his long neck, pointed chin and wide eyes, was speaking so quickly that I had little time to think. "Blah screech caw…"

Ten minutes into class and my attention was already being diverted elsewhere. School had, admittedly, never been my strongest suit. I was 'an average student that didn't apply herself.' At least, that was what my counselor at my high school had said. I had entered the college building with a belief that I would pay attention and try harder. After about fifteen minutes, that belief was somewhat dampened.

Toward the back of the stadium seating sat a man not much older than me. That itself wasn't strange. What was strange was the way he was looking at me. His eyebrow was raised quizzically, like I was confusing him somehow.

My side smarted as I tensed. I wasn't used to being stared at so blatantly. Perhaps it was because I was darker skinned in a class full of pale-faces? I snorted a bit at that. No, that couldn't be right. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see that he was still there, still staring.

"—page paper on your opinion of the current economy with ideas on how to fix the necessary problems. This will be due on Friday. You're excused."

My head snapped up as I caught the last bit of class. Surely I had not spaced the entire time.

My yellow notepad lay in front of me with the first five minutes of lecture notes and nothing more.

"You're Cherokee."

Jerking my head up, I noticed it was the same young man as before, his hands pushed down into the pockets of his leather jacket. There was something about the way he had approached, so quietly that made me a little unsure. Perhaps it was the darkness under his eyes or the perfect tone of his skin. "You're…"

"Oh, don't automatically throw me under the bus like that, little lady." He flashed me a roguish smile, his teeth so white under the fluorescent lighting. I stared blankly, apprehensive. The Cullens seemed to be something close to normal, save for their diets and life-spans. This man…There was something about him… "Did your mother raise you to be rude?"

I couldn't stop my jaw from going slack. He chuckled at my shock.

He went to pat my shoulder but I pulled back. "Now, darlin', you're just being mean. I heard about you from the Cullens. I thought I would see for myself."

"See what?" I whispered. My heart was pounding in my chest. There were still numerous people around. I could see the teacher getting ready to leave. Slowly, I stood, sliding my notepad into my bag. These people were in danger with him. Was it my fault? Was he here to kill me? What if that thing had a partner?

"I'm not going to hurt you. I swear, it must still run in the family." What he know about my family? I trailed behind him as we moved out of the classroom. I lingered at the door, unwilling to move outside where there would be no witnesses. He seemed to notice my motives and shrugged, leaning against the concrete block wall next to the doorway.

I had never seen anything like him. He was tall and well-built, which seemed to be a running theme with vampires and werewolves alike, though the two were like night and day. There was dirty-blond hair that was tied back into a low ponytail with strands that fell out and into his face, framing his square jaw. "Smart girl. You know not to go anywhere with a stranger." Frankly, I didn't like being spoken to as a child. And, to be honest, he sounded like my Dad. "I know you're confused. And, to be honest, so am I." Now _there _was a new one…

"I don't understand why another vampire would want to kill me."

His eyebrows shot up into his hairline, three thin lines forming on his forehead. "Now _there_ is something that Carlisle forgot to mention. Someone tried to kill you?"

If he didn't know… "You mean you _aren't_ here to kill me?"

There was a snort at that. "I'm staying _on_ the wagon, thanks. Kate would kill me if I fell off." His nose scrunched, before he turned all of his attention toward me catching me in his almost burnt caramel gaze. "What was the vampire's name?" The way he hissed those words made me cringe.

"N-Nathan."

I heard the growl before I realized that it was him. It was low and animalistic, hard to imagine that he would make such a noise. His stare seemed to go into the middle distance, as if he was remembering something. There was no telling how old this man was. He could've been a hundred and I would not have known. The jump in my heart rate must've brought him back to reality. He glanced down from his height and heaved a sigh. "Stay safe, _unalii._[1]"

He was gone before I even blinked.

Nothing made sense anymore. Why was it that the rules of reality changed when I crossed the Washington line? Were there even rules before and I just didn't know? Was I so caught up in my life that I hadn't noticed all of the supernatural elements? I had always been open-minded. I believed in spirits. I believed in heaven, hell, angels and demons. When did reality become the stuff of fiction?

I sucked in a breath and held it.

I didn't want anything to do with vampires, Cold Ones, whatever they were…I wanted them out of my life.

"Miss Swimmer?" The professor stood next to the glass doorway, his hand on the handle. "A word?" I nodded and tried to regain my composure. I would have time to think later, after work, after my day was over. "You missed three classes last week."

"I'm very sorry sir. I was accidently shot with a B-B gun. It won't happen again."

"I heard." He chuckled, smiling. "See that it doesn't. Remember that you have another paper due detailing the effect of a global monetary system due on Friday as well." I nodded, following him outside into the crisp air.

The sight that met my eyes was more welcomed than I could have communicated.

Seth was leaning against the van, his arms crossed over his chest. There was a big grin on his face when he saw me. I couldn't help but smile back. Before I even got halfway across the parking lot, he was beside me, his arms sweeping underneath my shoulders and knees, pulling me into his arms. I nearly screamed in shock. "Hello, gorgeous!" I wanted to hide my face in his chest, but there was no time before a question popped out of his mouth. "Why do you smell like a vamp?"

"I—Well, I—There was a vampire in my class." I felt him tense, pulling me closer to him as if that would protect me. And, well, it did make me feel a little safer. "He said he was a friend of the Cullens."

"Friend of the Cullens? What'd he look like?"

"Tall, dirty blond hair…He had a leather jacket." I supplied, feeling slightly embarrassed when a couple girls started whispering behind their hands. "I know you're happy to see me, Seth, but can you put me down?" He completely ignored me and started walking to the car. "Seth…"

"Could it be Garrett? Why would he be down here? Why didn't Edward tell me?"

Just then his phone rang, the catchy tune of some old composer catching him off guard. He hurriedly placed me on the ground, keeping one arm slung over my shoulder as he flipped open the cell. "What's up Jake?" He paused, glancing down at me. "You're kidding. Nah, man, I'm cool with it. Any clue why?" His eyebrows shot up. "That's the only reason? I know. Yeah, sure. I'll be over soon."

I didn't want to ask. I wasn't going to either. It wasn't any of my business.

However, Seth felt otherwise as he opened the door an ushered me inside. "Jake just told me that Garrett's in town. They knew he was coming but didn't know that he was going to meet you first. Apparently he had met some Cherokees in the past and wanted to meet you. He's a nice guy. Don't worry about him."

"He just scared me a bit."

"Well, Garrett's a little…intense. That might not be the right word." He shrugged, pushing the door closed before running around to the driver's side.

"Why are _you_ here?"

"I wanted to see you. I thought I could drive you to work and grab some lunch before I go out on patrol." I never really understood exactly what patrol was. He just mentioned it here and there like I should know. He noticed that I was staring at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"What's a patrol?"

He barked a laugh before reaching over and taking my hand into his own. I allowed him to do so since I didn't really have the mental strength to go against him. "I'm sorry I didn't explain before. We guard the reservation from vampires, right? So we go on patrols keeping them away from our lands. Sam's more of a stickler for it. Jake's more relaxed."

"So vampires try to attack all the time?"

Maybe he could hear the slight fear in my voice or perhaps he could sense the way my muscles tensed. "Not all the time, but more than we would like. The Cullens attract more than they would like, too, but because of them, a few vampires, like Garrett, are changing their ways."

"Changing their ways?"

"To the 'vegetarian' diet."

"To feeding on animals." He nodded. "So this Garrett, he—"

"He won't hurt you. Not that I would let him. I'll protect you from the big bad vampires." He smirked at his little pun. The big bad wolf was making a big bad joke, and he knew it. "Anyway, what do you think Tell and Jim have today?"

"Heather, go on home."

"I've got it. My side isn't even hurting. I can handle cleaning up. Seriously, let me handle it. Y'all just keep on with the food for tomorrow." I practically blocked the entrance to the dining area with my body. My handle on the mop blocked the rest of the space. "Uncle Jimmy." I warned.

"You're beastly when you're determined, girl. Just like Crow." I smirked at the mention of Uncle Crow. He was a vastly determined brother of my paternal grandfather, Aunt Myrtle's brother. It was a compliment to be compared to him. "Don't get that smart smile on your face. Crow was headstrong to a fault." I didn't budge, not allowing the old man to pass. "Don't forget that I'm a sixth degree black belt, Heather."

"Oh, Uncle Jimmy, just let me do it. I'm payin' my rent."

"You don't have to pa—"

"Jim! Jimmy, you leave her alone now and let her do her job! Get in here and help me with the steaks!"

My grin was as big as the Cheshire Cat. He glared at me for a moment before backing up, his hand going to support his back. I won again. Three whole days of the same thing: I would attend class, Seth would pick me up, eat lunch and I would spend the remainder of the day at the restaurant until closing. Garrett had not returned again. Seth attributed this to the fact that the Cullens didn't want him risking close contact to humans.

I dragged the rope mop to the right then to the left.

If Garrett was old enough, I wondered if he had seen my people when they were in their prime, when they weren't confined to the district allowed them. I wondered if the Cherokees he had met were great ones like John Ross or Sequoyah or even Tsali. The thought was mind-boggling.

"Heather," Aunt Tell's voice said from back toward the kitchen. "You should call your Mom soon."

I paused and stared at the floor. "Yes, ma'am. I'll call her tomorrow."

My cell phone sat on the table across from me. It was a little-bitty thing, shining a threat that I wasn't ready to face. I knew she would be happy to hear from me, but all of the progress I felt I had made would be wasted when I spoke to her. I would be forced to remember all the things that I wanted to forget. Seth sat on the chair next to me, watching with his keen eye.

Sighing, I reached over and took the phone into my hand. I dialed the number quickly, not remembering the numbers but my fingers moved to them instantly.

It was answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"_Siyu_, Momma." I replied, smiling slightly just at the sound of her voice.

She was obviously shocked to hear from me. I could tell by the silence on the other end. Finally, I heard a puff of air before she started in: "Heather LeAnn Swimmer! Do you know how much I've been worrying? Thank God that your Aunt called me every other day!"

"Sorry, I've been really busy with work and school."

"I heard you got shot with a B-B gun again." I heard Seth snort beside me. I blindly swung my hand in his direction. "Be more careful, Heather. I couldn't bear to lose you too." I stilled immediately, feeling the guilt of being irresponsible. "The house has been so empty without you, baby doll. Are you sure you want to go to school all the way out there? Aunt Tell sounds in good health. Goodness knows that Uncle Jimmy is as good as ever! Why can't you come home?" I closed my eyes tight.

I felt Seth take hold of my other hand on the table top. I turned my eyes to him. His expression was reassuring. I wondered for a moment if wolves had super hearing.

"I like it out here, Momma. I really do. I've made some good friends. I'm feeling much better than I was. What about you? Are you getting out any?"

"Now, baby, I'm too old to go out. I've had my fun. Work's goin' well though. The shop's gettin' good business. Everyone's comin' in town for that big car show and the motorcycle rally's in a week so we'll be doin' really good. Don't bother with me though. I want to hear about you. Did you make any friends? Meet any boys?"

God, help me. I could feel Seth sit up straighter in his chair, a huge smile on his face. Oh, he _really_ wanted me to say something specific, didn't he? "The people on the reservation are very nice, welcoming. I met a few people at a bonfire." _They happen to turn into wolves…_ I noticed Seth slumping with every word and cringed. I wasn't going to hurt him. I just prayed that I didn't assume too much. "I did meet a boy though."

"Oh?" she sound completely flummoxed, like the idea was implausible. "You did?" Now she was choking, most likely on the gum she always chewed.

"Yeah, he's really sweet."

The look on Seth's face was priceless. His expression was that of a boy on Christmas getting a Red Rider[2] when he thought he would not. Just the fact that I could make him smile like that made me feel as if I was at the top of the world.

"Really sweet? Heather, are you—do you— Is he your boyfriend?"

I sat bolt upright, my eyes on Seth. A slow smile spread on his face and I _knew_ he had that super human hearing. I felt the dare curdling in my stomach. Did I dare to wonder? Did I dare to take that step? There was still so much I didn't know. Did that matter at all? I raised my eyebrows in question.

His head nodded.

"Heather, baby, you there?"

I covered the mouthpiece. "Really?"

"Did you _really_ think otherwise?" Truthfully: no. I had hoped. Denying my attraction to him would do me no good anymore. I smiled. "Is that okay with you?"

"Um, _yeah_."

He motioned toward the phone before leaning back in his chair with a goofy smile.

"—ay attention to me!" I refocused on my mother's voice, a huge grin still on my face. "Are you going out with this kid?"

"_Asehi, aquo'hiyu_[3]—" Mom cut me off before I could finish my declaration.

"You're what? Heather, you haven't had a boyfriend since…" Her voice trailed off. "Since Michael d—died." With good reason, I had too much to do, too much responsibility. Finding a boyfriend was the least of my worries back then. Now, well, the opportunity was too good to pass up. I was falling in love with someone who cared for me; more than he really should…It was hard to say no. I could hear Momma swallow before speaking in a defeated voice again. "I assume he's Quileute."

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. "Enough about me, are you—?"

She sighed. "Baby, it's just tough. I'm lost without him. He was my soul mate. You know that."

"You should try—" I attempted again.

"I don't want to go out, Heather." I cringed a bit at her stern voice. "You don't have any room to lecture me on 'getting out'. Who was the one who quit dancing at the pow wows? Who was the one who stopped going out with her friends? Who was the one who gave up on working with Enisi Ava at the village?" I felt tears brimming my eyes at her angry words. Perhaps I didn't have room to give her any more grief. I didn't even see Seth anymore. I was too embarrassed to even look at him. "I'm doing the best that I can, Heather. Don't forget that I'm your parent!"

"I know, Momma…"

"You behave out there. Don't give Aunt Tell and Uncle Jimmy any trouble. When they ask you to do something, you do it. You're there out of the kindness of their hearts."

"I realize that, Mom." I didn't mean for my voice to sound snippy, but I could tell that she had reached the end of her rather short rope.

"I love you, Heather. I'll talk to you soon. Don't forget to call the rez every now and then. I know Russ has been dying to talk to you. Comes in the store every day with that group of his asking about you. Give him a call sometime too. He's your best friend after all. Say hello to Tell and Jim." Before I could respond, the line went dead. The buzz of the dial tone made the disconnect seem even more noticeable. Slowly, I pulled the phone from my ear, snapping it shut before placing it on the table.

Was that what it came down to? I was a hypocrite because I couldn't see the plus of socializing? The reason I had stopped all those things was to spend time with my Mom. Our house was big with just the two of us. There had been a defining moment, something I knew I couldn't fix with my sacrifice. I had awoken too early one morning to hear her crying. I had snuck out of my bed, tiptoed down the hallway to see her sitting on the edge of her bed, cradling my Dad's favorite t-shirt in her hands…After that, I quit stomping. I quit going to parties. I quit everything except school and even then my grades slacked.

My entire reason for living became my mother. We would watch TV, order take-out, and pick up junk food…Anything to keep from visiting a restaurant or cooking the food ourselves. My senior year, I decided, rather my Mom convinced me, to get a business degree so that I could take over our little store in the Qualla Boundary[4]. I never dated, not after Dad died. I remained a recluse. I had my life planned. I would take over the store, support Mom, and just live.

Then my plans changed.

_Enisi_, she, well, she didn't like what I was doing with my life. She said that I needed to live for myself, that my father would have wanted me to keep going on with my own drives.

And here I was.

"You lost your Dad, too?"

Too? I turned to see his eyes shining with recognition. I knew that look. He understood. "A year and a half ago."

"Lost mine when I was fifteen. Heart attack." There was such sadness in his eyes, like it was his fault. That was so like him to take the blame on himself.

I thought about telling him that it was a vampire, that vampire, which had killed my Dad, but decided against it. It didn't matter anymore. Sticking to the original story was the best course "Bear attack." I noticed that he flinched, his muscles tightening at that term. His eyes bore into mine, but he said nothing to contest it. Was it possible that he knew otherwise?

"It's hard, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"At least I had my pack though. They were really supportive. Now, my Mom's remarried. She was so worried that Leah and I would throw fits. Leah I could see, but me? I just want her to be happy." He shrugged, grabbing a muffin from the plate that sat in the middle of the table.

"Yeah, my friends helped me through. My best friend, Russ, was there from start to finish…" My voice trailed off as I thought about him. He would throw a fit if I didn't call him soon. I knew Russ well enough to know that.

"So, um, about…us…"

I tried to hide the fact that I was blushing. What a way to change the subject. "Mhm."

His hand outstretched to touch a stray strand of hair that had escaped my loose ponytail. I turned my eyes to him and smiled shyly. Gently, that large hand of his tucked the hair behind my ear. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Giving me the best gift in the world."

* * *

[1] Unalii- 'friend' in Cherokee

[2] Reference to A Christmas Story

[3] _Asehi, aquo'hiyu- 'Yes, I believe' in Cherokee_

[4] The technical name for the Eastern Cherokee Band land trust in North Carolina.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter! So, Garrett has finally come! I was so excited for him to make his appearance. I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter and will check out the next one! Please, leave me some feedback. Thanks for all of the reviews so far! I really, really appreciate it. Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Beat the Drums**

**By: OurLoveIsForever**

**Chapter Eight: Revelation**

"No, Seth, I don't need a ride. For the love of—" I muttered uselessly into the phone. "Here's a deal. Every other day, you can pick me up. Fair enough? Seth…" He was trying. I had to give him that. I got the feeling that he just couldn't go one day without seeing me somehow. He would go to any lengths too. I had heard through Embry, who was making a point to eat at the restaurant every day, that Seth had missed a patrol or two because he had picked me up from my afternoon classes between my shifts at work. "Every other day. I have my driver's license for a reason. And I don't even know how you get over here! Right, 'awesome super human speed'. I'll remember that. Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Yes, alright, I'll talk to you later on." I flipped the phone shut and sighed. Mild disagreements with Seth were ten thousand times more dramatic than they should be. He was a naturally dramatic person so it was to be expected.

"Having relationship problems already?"

My back straightened immediately at that voice. I knew exactly who it was without glancing behind me.

"That's no good. Make sure he treats you right."

"He does." I defended as he walked around the table to sit down.

Garrett spun the chair around so that he was sitting on it backwards, his arms folding over the backrest. "I have absolutely no desire to eat you, by the way. This is strictly a social visit."

"Do the Cullens know you're here?"

"Of course they do. They'll be here soon enough to take me back to their house. I just don't like being cooped up for too long. My natural urge is to be free." He shrugged his shoulders, a slip of blond hair falling of his shoulder and onto his back. "So tell me, how is Unto These Hills doing nowadays?" Of all the questions, he was asking about the outdoor theatre? "I was there when it opened, you know. In fact, I was there when it happened."

He was there for the Trail of Tears?

"I haven't spoken to a Cherokee in nearly fifty years."

"How old are you exactly?"

"Oh, don't make me do the math. Sometime around the Revolution. Before that I was a fur trader around Cherokee territory which reminds me… What clan are you from?"

"Deer Clan."

"_Anikawi._" He smirked, shaking his head. "I dealt with your clan a lot."

This was surreal. I was speaking to someone who had been alive long enough to remember my people before they were decimated. It was almost too much to process.

"Ah," Garrett's head turned slightly, his toothy smirk widening. "The cavalry has arrived." Suddenly, there were two men standing behind him, one I recognized from the Cullen house, the other I assumed to be one of the brothers, with blond curly hair and a fierce stare. They stood on either side of the war veteran, disgruntled looks on their faces.

"Sorry he bothered you, ma'am."

I cast the blond a quizzical stare. That sounded distinctly Southern. "It's no problem. He really didn't bother me."

"Don't encourage him." The larger one laughed, his hand going up to rub his neck. I glanced toward another table to see some of the girls talking behind their hands. Geez, three male vampires more beautiful than a sunset sure did bring a lot of unwanted attention, didn't it? How in the world did they live from day to day? "C'mon, Garrett, Kate's gonna wring your neck. And you know Jake's gonna be really irritated. He already took one hit for you when Sam got so pissed."

I saw Garrett roll his eyes dramatically before settling his head on his folded arms and focusing on me. "You should hear the story of when I saved the clan chief's daught—" His eyes unfocused slightly as he looked me over. I tensed slightly. His gaze went to my forehead, my chin, my lips before his eyebrows furrowed.

"C'mon Garrett. Seriously, man, don't make me carry you out of here."

The blond brother shifted uncomfortably when a couple of boys walked by too closely. "Yes, we should go."

"Yeah, you both go on then." He waved them off, still studying my features. "As you can see, I am perfectly fine. It was nice of you to worry though."

They obviously weren't taking the bait. The blond one looked as if he was going to have a fit. I wouldn't have blamed him either. Garrett was being sort of insufferable. The bigger one, I remembered his name being something like Edward. No, that was the other one. Emmett, that was it. He narrowed his eyes at the back of the revolutionary vampire. "You're not stayin' here, Garrett."

His eyebrows rose, burnt caramel boring into my plain brown. "Could we bring the girl along? There's a few questions I want to ask her."

"No. She can't come along." The blond nearly hissed. I jolted at the harsh sound. I didn't expect such a sound to come from the mop-top. "Garrett, you're being ridiculous."

At that, he stood with almost frightening speed, his legs straddling the cast iron chair. "You know what?" He turned to me then a strange expression on his face, something like odd admiration or recognition before he held out his hand. "Come with me." I gaped. He couldn't be serious.

"Garrett—" The blond.

"I'm not going to hurt her, Jasper. You can sense that. She smells like a dog. No, I just want a trip down memory lane, if you all would let me." The two brothers looked at each other then at me.

My nerves were getting the better of me and I knew it, but that didn't stop my passion from escaping, my curiosity. I wanted desperately to hear an account of my people, witnessed firsthand. How many opportunities would I receive with that kind of insight? "I'd like to speak with him."

Garrett nearly beamed a triumphant look on his face. "See? How can you go against the lady's wishes?"

"Easy, we'll have Carlisle metaphorically breathing down our throats. Not to mention Kate…" Emmett responded, sounding well beyond irritated. "Talk to Seth, maybe he can bring her by some—"

"Yeah, yeah. I have to check with her little protector? Fine." He swung one long leg over the chair and turned to face me. "See you Sunday." I blinked and they were gone.

"Garrett's pretty desperate to talk to you. D'ya know why?" Seth asked, practically inhaling the three muffins that sat in front of him. I glanced over from my place curled up on the couch. He didn't seem irritated or even mad that a vampire wanted to see me. Quite the opposite, he just seemed curious. "He's a pretty awesome guy."

"He seems pretty cool. It kinda shocked me that he would be so interested. He must've had contact with so many people as old as he is."

"The Cullens respect him though Edward thinks he's reckless. I think he just has one of those spirits, you know. Unbridled, adventurous. Edward's pretty much the opposite of him so …" His voice tailed off. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I threw the knitted blanket off my legs and stood, placing my hands on my hips. "Is this really okay?"

"It's Sunday. It's the weekend and you already did your homework." He responded, standing as well. That wasn't really what I meant. He knew it too. The corners of his mouth hitched up. "Of course it's okay. I'm going with you. It really wouldn't matter if I was though. The Cullens would take perfect care of you."

"Isn't it against your nature to—" I allowed myself to stop.

"Trust them?" I nodded, following him out of the front door. We travelled down the stairs, his borrowed truck coming into view. "Naturally, I shouldn't, but they've never done anything to make me doubt them. They're like any another family." He walked to the passenger side and pulled open the door. "My lady." I chuckled at his chivalry. "Besides, there's only so many times that you can face death together before you start to feel a bond."

Why was it he said that like it was an everyday thing? Why was he smiling about it so broadly?

What terrified me most was the fact that the situation was likely.

He must've seen my worried expression as he climbed into the cab because his hand automatically went to my shoulder. His arm lay across the top of the seat. "Hey, don't worry about me, Heather. I'm like Superman. I've got all the strength, the awesome senses, the hot body." I couldn't help but laugh with him. "And I have a Lois Lane to protect. Nothing can get past me anymore."

"I'm not worried about things getting past you…" I thought it was obvious what I _was_ worried about. "Just be careful out there." I was worried about things getting _to_ him.

The trees passed in a blur to my unfocused gaze. The window was dirty, water stains colored the class a strange tinge of off-white and late pollen was clumped where water drops had dried. Regardless, I watched the landscape pass. The radio was cranking out old eighties tunes, fixed to some crackling station from the Seattle area. I recognized the music immediately from the times when Dad wouldn't let me change the station back home.

'_I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive…' (_1)

Wow, if this wasn't awkward now…I focused on looking out the window instead of the way Seth's hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"You never ask questions about any of it."

Ask questions? "About what?"

"My…Wolf-y-ness." I snorted lightly at his lack of descriptive prowess. "That I'm a werewolf, Heather. You never ask about the pack. You barely see anyone_ in_ the pack. You never bring it up and when you do, it's only in passing." I felt panicked slightly at his frustration. "It's like your avoiding it. You've never once asked how I get to your school without a car. You've never asked to see me as a wolf. You never—"

Truthfully, and this is the God-honest truth, I didn't know if I was allowed to even ask questions. It seemed like one of those secrets that you never mentioned.

Like the first rule of knowing about mythical werewolves: you don't talk about the mythical werewolves.

"I guess I didn't know I was allowed to. That seems like a pretty big secret for me to suddenly know."

His head nearly lifted off his shoulders and rotated three hundred and sixty degrees before settling back down. That was how agitated he looked. "Not _allowed_ to? Heather, really…You're just as much part of the pack as I am."

"Why? I'm still an outsider."

"You're not. And if you think you are, you obviously don't understand anything." He turned his head toward me, his eyes showing the sincerity of his words. "You're _with_ me, Heather. You're my other half, so, it stands to reason that you would be part of the pack, too."

He thought_ I_ was his other half? He did. I could tell. I could feel it. Every word he had ever spoken to me had been the truth. Why would I doubt him now? It seemed so unbelievable, so improbable that I would feel the same. That I would feel as if the man sitting beside me was the other half of my spirit. The better half, I thought. He was vivacious, courageous, and kind. There wasn't one aspect of Seth that didn't make a room glow with warmth.

My stomach dropped to the floor of the cab. This was far beyond 'like'. This was stronger.

And the word scared me, so I didn't think of it any farther.

I didn't get a chance to.

"I know it must scare you." Was the defeated tone that met my ears when I refocused, "I really, really don't want it to scare you, Heather. Out of everything , that's the last thing I want."

I planned my response, taking a deep breath before I turned in my seat, bending my left leg on top of the leather. "I didn't know what to think, Seth. I can tell you one thing though, I've _never_ been scared of you. And I'm sorry I'm a coward. I—I didn't know what to ask. How do you think of questions for something like turning into a wolf? I—I want to learn though. I want to help you all that I can."

The car slid to a stop in the gravel of a driveway. I wondered if we had arrived to the Cullen household yet. Slowly, Seth took his hands from the wheel and looked toward me. My automatic instinct was to stop breathing. From the smoldering flashes in his brown eyes, I knew. He was inching closer, breathing slowly, taking shaky breaths as if to calm him. I wondered if I had the same facilities. To remain calm, that is. When I tried to breathe, the air came in short spurts, making my chest rise sporadically.

The door swung open with a thrilled yell. "Seth, ol' buddy! Why don't the two of you just get a room, eh?"

I could practically feel Seth's chest rumbling as he turned his head swiftly toward the largely muscled vampire who stood with his hand on the door. "Emmett…" If that wasn't a warning, I didn't know what was. There was a fierceness I had never seen before in his crunched face, as if he was fighting his anger. I felt his body begin to quiver.

"Seth, calm down, dude. I was only joking." Emmett's hands rose in defense. He took a step back then disappeared, moving so fast that my mere human eyes couldn't keep up. "Man, you can dish it out but you can't take it, bro!" I heard the yell from outside the truck. Finally, I looked out at the house we had arrived to. The Cullen home stood on the slope, trees surrounding it on every side. The modern look seemed so very out of place.

My attention was diverted again to Seth's heavy shaking beside me.

"What's wrong?" I placed my hand on his lower arm and he stilled immediately before looking to me.

He let a sigh escape, rubbing the back of his neck while he watched me. "There's this thing about wolves. We have short fuses. Like _really_ short fuses. I have the longest besides Jared, I think, but still…Dammit Emmett! I hope he heard that, too."

"I did hear that. And you know what, pup, I don't appreciate it!" Seth's eyes rolled at the response.

He popped open the door and jumped out, holding his hand out to me to slide out on his side. I did so, my jeans catching every so often on the ripped and frayed leather. I could almost feel the bits of foam clinging to the seat of my pants. "Come on, dear, we have an old man to talk to." I felt my cheeks heat up at the endearment. The grin on his face was positively roguish.

The pebbles and gravel under my worn tennis shoes crackled and popped under my weight. There was no trace of vampires or werewolves. The house simply looked like, well, a house. There was no evidence otherwise.

"Old man, my ass."

I recognized the voice as Garrett's immediately. The gravelly tone was easy to distinguish.

"Seth, welcome back! I see you've brought Heather with you." I was enveloped in a tight, cold hug immediately after entering the door. Seth still held my hand as Esme let go, pushing herself to an arm's length away, and her hands still on my shoulders. "You look much better, dear. Are you eating well?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Cull—" At the stern look I was receiving, I changed my tune. "Esme." Her pleased smile made me wonder if she always got her way. Gently, she took my other hand, leading myself and Seth into the living ro—perhaps that was not the right term— the den where Garrett was propped against the white wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hello. Are you ready to talk?" Why did he sound so excited? It was as if I were some strange new item, hot off the shelves. His golden eyes lit up at the subject. When I didn't respond quick enough, he rolled his eyes. "You're still dazed, aren't you?"

"I'm not. I just don't know what you could possibly have to learn from me."

"Let's try your last name? What is it?"

I wondered what it mattered. I just wanted to hear what he knew about my people in the past, but it seemed he had a different agenda. "Swimmer." He nodded, his expression telling me that he was had somehow suspected my last name and he was sad to be proven correct.

"Michael Swimmer the Second's daughter, right?"

"How did you know that?"

He snorted lightly, earning him a strange look from the present Cullen family members. Mrs. Cullen took a seat on a chair close to him, her posture prim as she positioned herself with her legs crossed. I thought that I heard a retorting snort from the huge vampire who stood in the doorway.

Seth led me further in, settling us onto the couch, his arm automatically going around my shoulders as he, too, crossed his legs. I leaned into him, almost unconsciously pulled toward the heat, as I waited for Garrett's delayed response.

"Michael Swimmer Senior died of a heart attack, age sixty six, correct? While he was hunting?" My breathing became shallower. How could he have known that? "Michael Swimmer, your father, was mauled by a bear, correct?"

"Th—That—"

"He wasn't mauled by a bear. You know that now though, don't you?" Seth's head turned sharply, taking in my shocked expression. There was no way that Garrett could know that. I had just pieced it together. It had been through an ill-conceived threat that I had even thought of it. "From your face, I'd say you already knew."

"Your—Your Dad was—" Seth tried.

Garrett held up a hand, silencing the wolf beside me. "How far back do you think the Swimmer line goes, Heather?"

"It…It goes farther back than the Baker Rolls." I was referring to the early twentieth century census that all members of the Eastern Cherokee Band had to trace their lineage back to. "We can follow it to the middle to early eighteen hundreds. Before that…"

"Before that, your line goes back to the early seventeen hundreds and beyond." He replied, sighing. The light from the lamp in the corner of the room was casting strange shadows onto his face, making shadows flutter over his strong features. My heart was racing and I really couldn't say why. There was no way he could know that. How could he know my ancestors? How—"Back then, I was the son of a well known fur trader and merchant, who worked closely with the natives of the land. I grew up in Savannah with my mother until I was old enough to trade on my own.

"When I was twenty-five, I came to a village in the wildernesses of Georgia during my travels. It wasn't my first time meeting the people. I had met natives throughout my life. I knew the language well enough. I could converse in their tongue, which helped trade, you know?" I couldn't answer his rhetorical question, I was too mystified. "There was dirt being kicked up all over the nation about revolution. My own father left home to do what he could in Philadelphia. He had good ties to the French at that time." Garrett's head shook. "At least they came eventually.

"The talk of war aside, I was immersed with a tribe in the woods of far Northern Georgia, bordering on the current state line to North Carolina. They were a great group. The chief was a kind and generous man, curious about cultures other than his own and I was allowed around the village when I came on something I had never seen before.

"While I had seen women, _she_ was different. She was short, dark, and beautiful with skin the color of Georgia mud…And her name was Wadulisi. She saw me as she was making pottery with her cousins and I…" His eyes became distant. "I saw her. I remember that moment better than anything in my human life. It was instant and beautiful, a sort of God-given love that was instantaneous. I pursued her immediately, forgetting my own skin color. Back then, it was not considered legal for white men to marry Indian women. Of course, I had never been one for following the rules." There was a snort from Emmett in the doorway. Garrett completely ignored him, uncrossing his arms and swinging away from the wall to stand beside the hearth.

I could barely believe what I was hearing. A first person account of an encounter with what could be my ancestors. It was like a dream.

Seth was sitting patiently beside me, listening with keen interest, his arm tightening every so often around my shoulders.

"I was young, impulsive and determined back then—"

"Back then?" Emmett interrupted again, earning a fierce glare from Esme, which shut him up quickly.

"We…we were both in love and one night we took it far enough." I got the implication and for some reason, he seemed to steer clear of the subject. "With the nation in disarray and war about to break out, I knew that there would be no place for her in my world, therefore I took up residence in the village, in a shack set outside the boundaries, but close enough. That one night had brought something unexpected. Not necessarily unwanted, but unplanned nonetheless. Months later, we learned of Wadulisi's pregnancy. During that time, we spent days together, in the company of her family and sisters. It was the calm before the storm.

"She was not well when the time came for the baby to come. She was weak, running a fever. I had been in Savannah for some weeks prior to three days before she went into labor. After that, she was taken into her grandmother's hut. I was corralled with her father's clan while the women did what they could. She died in childbirth and I couldn't handle it. I abandoned the village as soon as I got word, jumping on my horse and leaving as quickly as possible. I had to get away from that land, from the pain of it."

I stared at his aggrieved expression, my own stomach churning at the sadness of his voice. He kept my gaze steadily, his chest rising and falling to keep calm.

"You left your child?" Esme's incredulous voice whispered fiercely. "What of your baby?"

"It was left with her clan. I couldn't take the pain. I couldn't be a father without Wadulisi. I enlisted in the North Carolina regulars the next day. Not long after the unthinkable occurred again. The Battle of Camden was devastating; canons drove into our forces easily, like a hot knife through butter. At that time, I wanted to jump in front of a bullet, dive into a cannon. I wanted to die. And I got my wish, almost.

"I hated those redcoats. They embodied everything I hated. They were an easy target for my pain and anger. I liked to think that the stress of the world had caused Wasulisi to leave me so quickly. That wasn't the case, I knew that deep down. Now I know it was a hemorrhage, something that could not have been helped so long ago.

"I can still smell the gunpowder, hear the flutes and drums, and feel the ground shake as the cannon balls hit the ground. We marched forward, in the foolish way as we did back then, straight into the mouth of the beast. My mind was not focused on the faces before me. I could only see Wasulisi…" He shook his head, bits of dirty blond hair falling loose of his low ponytail. I was completely entranced, fearful of what was to come. The horrific battles were something that I could have never imagined. I had never seen bloodshed so terrifying. "The musket shot straight through my chest and I fell where I stood, next to a poor, frightened young man from northern Virginia just before his leg was taken clear off by a stray cannon ball."

I didn't realize I was crying until Seth's hand tightened around my shoulder, his voice interrupting my imagination. "Hey, man…"

Garrett ignored him completely, continuing his narrative. "I drifted somewhere between light and darkness for nearly three days, lying with the already dead and the dying. Then the pain started. I woke at a home near the battle field, my throat burning with thirst. Two men stood before me, brothers…" His gaze lifted from the floor and turned to Seth, locking onto his face. I glanced up to see Seth's intense expression. "Nathan and Thomas Powell, redcoats…They had found me on the field and decided on their whims to change me. How I hated them! I _wanted_ to die! And they were so damn pleased with themselves, the bastards, pleased that after two hundred years, they had been able to create."

"Nathan…" Seth started, allowing his voice to trail off.

"The same one that attacked Miss Swimmer earlier this month, yes. I was a little shocked to learn this at first, but it seems that the past cannot be escaped."

"What past?" Esme asked, her eyes narrowed. She seemed almost stronger and more threatening. "Why would Nathan Powell try to kill Heather?"

"Because she's related to me."

Silence.

There was no way. I couldn't possibly be related to Garrett. He was over two hundred years old! It didn't make sense. "That doesn't make sen—"

"Doesn't it? My child was taken into the clan of his mother. From then on, it's simply a matter of following your line. If you move far enough back in your father's line, from father to father to father, you will find that I am an unnamed character."

"How could you—"

"Know? Please, I've done my homework. I may look stupid but give me at least some credit. I have had two hundred fifty years to figure this out. I watched as the Cherokee Nation was persecuted. I watched when they walked the Trail. I was there when the scrolls were signed. I learned Tsalgi after some time. When English names were assigned, and the schools forced, I stood by while my family was given incorrect English names. 'Swimmer' was taken by my great-grandson. From there, the rest is documented history."

"So you're saying that I'm your great some-odd granddaughter?"

"Yes, that's what I'm driving at."

"And my father was killed by your—maker?"

"Yes. You're catching on."

I paused, trying to make sense of everything, the slew of information that had been thrown at me during the past hour. How did any of this correspond? How did it make sense?

"I believe your grandfather as well. Before that, I'm not too sure. Christian was killed in combat in the European theatre of the First World War." I recognized the name of my great-grandfather. So, this was the truth? "The Powell Brothers never could stand me. I left as soon as I was capable and they allowed me to go, but during the eighteen sixties, we met again. This time, we were on the same side of the war.

"They were beasts that loved the thrill of battle. They once told me how they had waged war during the Crusades and fought against the Irish for dominance of Ireland, my own grandfather's homeland. During that battle, the greatest of all the land battles in the Civil War, I was nearly able to kill the two, trapping them in a burning building at one point. After that, it was a game. Who could get away first? Who would try to screw the other one? It was all a game of cat and mouse until Christian didn't come home from the War. I should've known then, I guess, but I never thought much of it.

"I never pieced it together and for the last fifty years, I led myself away from North Carolina, choosing to lead my life away from that place. I kept to the northern states and Canada."

"How did you know?"

"Well, I suppose that's the question du jour isn't it? How could I tell that you were related?" He smiled broadly causing me to flinch. "It's the eyes…they never change. She had them too."

"The eyes?" A voice said unbelievably. I turned slightly to see a tall statuesque blonde. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen with pale skin and the body of a model. "Just the eyes?"

"Believe it, Blondie. Those eyes I would know anywhere. I just had to take a good look. Besides that, the lineage of the Cherokee is told through the mother. It's traditionally matriarchal society. It would make sense if she did not know her father's extreme history."

"What does this have to do with anything? You're related." Seth asked, tightening his arm around my shoulders. It was meant to be reassuring, but for some reason, I felt like it was suffocating. The heat of his body was making my breath come in shorter gasps. At least, it may have been the heat. Another possibility was the shock. "So, what?"

Garrett let out a light snort from his nose. "Oh, dear puppy, honestly…"

"I just don't see how it changes anything. Nathan's dead."

"But Thomas isn't and, trust me, he's not gonna take kindly to losing his brother."

Be reasonable. I had to be reasonable. That was the only path I could take. It was the only thing that made any sense. I had to allow myself to breath. I had to gain control again. I had to. I had to. My vision began to tunnel and my ears began to ring. This wasn't happening. Why in the world did the entire realm of reality turn upside down when I moved to La Push?

"Are you saying that Thomas is gonna—" Seth basically growled beside me. His hold became so tight on my arms that it began to hurt. He was shaking slightly, tremors making me quake as well, but I wasn't sure if it was him or my fear.

"I don't know, but the possibility is there. I wanted to make the ol' dogs aware before anything happens."

"Nothing'll happen." Seth hissed.

Garrett leveled his eyes at my boyfriend, his chin rising with an air of authority. My mind flashed to a time in the past, when my father had done the same thing. It was his way of seeming taller, bigger, to show that he was in control. I waited for his tawny eyes to narrow like my father's always had. A moment later, they did. "You say nothing will happen, Seth, but can you know that for sure? Will you place Heather's life on the line for it?"

"She lives on the rez—"

"And Nathan was able to get through. Your defenses are good, but not infallible. Stop thinking like a child and try to think like an adult." The once soldier whispered with a deadly cold air. I knew he could see Seth's shaking, it was very noticeable now.

"Garrett, stop it." Esme ordered. "Seth, calm down. Now."

Tremors continued to wrack Seth's body. "It's gonna go after her?"

Garrett sighed. "Most likely."

"Seth!"

He was gone before I could blink, a flash of cold air by my side. My eyes couldn't follow the motions. Suddenly, Seth had disappeared and Esme had taken up the seat beside me, her face set with irritation. I felt a cool arm wind around my shoulders comfortingly. I frantically scanned the room to find that we were suddenly the only ones within it.

"What—What's happening?"

Esme turned to me with a slightly shocked expression. "You don't know?" I shook my head. She appeared even more irritated at this. "When a wolf loses his temper, he transforms. I would've guessed you would know that." Should I have? Maybe this was why Seth wanted me to ask questions. Maybe he was too embarrassed to say so without prompting.

Garrett entered the room once again, his big black boots clanking on the hardwood flooring. "Stupid lil' pup."

"He's not a puppy anymore, Garrett. He's a full grown man."

"He's younger than I am therefore he'll always be a puppy." He responded equally, linking his hands and moving to stretch. "He's just as dangerous as the rest of 'em." Amber eyes flashed towards me before settling on Esme once more.

"He won't hurt her, Garrett. You know that—"

"Doesn't matter." He retorted, cutting her off. Before I could even process what was happening, Garrett was gone, leaving Esme and I alone in the sitting room, an awkward feeling in the air.

"Um, Mrs. Cullen," she lowered her brows at my formality. "Esme, what just happened?"

"Oh, Garrett's having a word with him."

"He's not my father." I retorted, but immediately caught myself and realized I was out of line. "I mean…"

"No, he's not. You're right to believe that he's not entitled, but Garrett's determined. Always has been. He's attempting to calm Seth down, but it seems that he's only serving to get him angry." Esme explained. "Seth's not taking this well."

I was standing faster than I thought I could, walking toward the other wall, made purely of glass. It took me a few moments put two and two together, but I understood at long last that the huge light colored wolf that was pawing at the ground angrily was Seth. It was almost impossible to imagine. There was something strange about that sight that made me wonder just how I knew it was him. "Esme…"

"Yes, that's him. Jacob's on his way right now to get him to calm down. Garrett's only making him more upset. He says that he's out of control losing his temper like that around you."

I watched the great wolf raise his head toward me before allowing it to sink toward the ground. In shame.

No, he shouldn't be ashamed.

He shouldn't.

I was swinging open the door the next moment, Esme hot on my heels. Down the stairs and onto the patch of green grass, I went. There was nothing I could think of more than my need to comfort Seth, to make him lift his head. Even if it was a large wolf's head.

"Seth?"

* * *

1 'Waiting for a Girl Like You' by Foreigner © 1981

A/N: Yay for plot points. I had been tossing the idea around for a long time and just decided to go with it after a while. It seemed like something interesting to throw in and add a little spice. I hope everyone enjoyed. Don't worry. There's plenty to come. Please, leave me some feedback. Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Beat the Drums **

**By: OurLoveIsForever**

**Chapter Nine: Imprint**

There was a slight whimper as he turned to face me. Wide brown eyes turned to face me. I had always thought that dogs had expressions, but the saddness in Seth's eyes, even if he was looking at me from a wolf's persepective, made my heart sink.

"I knew it was you." I stated, taking a step forward. "How could I not?"

"Heather, he's—" Garrett started, motioning toward the wolf.

"Seth. And he's not gonna hurt me. He's done everything in his power to protect me. So, I'm just gonna stand here until he decides to calm down." I settled my stance on the grass and rested my hands on my hips. I could feel the wind messing up my hair, tangling it as I looked the wolf in the eye. "If that vampire comes, then you'll fight him off too." I sighed and shifted my weight. "But I don't want you to do anything dangerous, Seth. Please."

"Seth, what're you _doing_?" A voice said from my left. I turned to see a figure I didn't expect. Leah stood with her arms crossed over her chest. There was an anger in her eyes that seemed a little unbridled. "Get a hold of yourself, you idiot."

I saw a mass walk up behind her and growl slightly, baring its razor sharp teeth. It was another large wolf, a russet brown giant that pawed forward, giving Leah a scathing glance before turning to Seth. I felt a coolness behind me before a hand gripped my arm, sending chills up my spine. "That's Jake." Esme whispered. I could see it, too. I don't know how, but I could.

Seth growled slightly and shook his head, glancing at me.

"Seth, seriously, what's your problem?" Leah shot.

I spoke before I thought about it. "He's just worried about me. He just wants me to be safe."

"You won't be safe though. Thomas is cunning. He's one of the best hunters in the world. If he wants her, he'll come."

"Let him come." I heard behind me. The redhead man was back, leaning against the railing with his fingers hooked into his pockets. Edward grinned slightly. "Seth's pretty determined, too."

I looked to Garrett and the frustration was evident. He shifted before running his hands through his hair. "Look," he said. "I get it. The power of an imprint is awesome, but that doesn't mean that it's infallible."

Before I could blink, Garrett was gone. So was Seth. There stood empty land and Jake rolling his eyes and settling onto the grass, folding his paws in front before glancing to me. Esme's grip on me tightened slightly before I was finally able to see Seth once more, stepping slowly out of the forest. His brows were pulled together and his teeth were bared. For the first time, I was a little scared.

Of the idea that my boyfriend could become a wolf. Of him.

"Seth, you're scaring her." Edward said calmly.

Seth's growling ceased immediately and his head lowered again.

"See?" Garrett grumbled, appearing just beside the house. That remarked earned a growl from both wolves. Esme finally let go of my arm and stepped forward.

"Garrett, stop antagonizing him. Seth, calm down. I know you're worried, but there's nothing to be concerned over. We're all here to help and we both know nothing can get past us."

I kept my eyes on Seth, tuning out everything else. There was desperation there, sparkling in his eyes as he watched me. There was something so strong between us that I wanted to walk over and hold him, to comfort him somehow.

Seth nodded his head and started toward the forest.

"Where—"

"He's going to change. He'll be back in a few minutes." Esme's son said before shifting his attention toward Garrett. "What you're doing is both reckless and stupid."

"Eh, keep it in your own mind." Garrett responded with a nonchalant shrug. "I don't wanna hear it." Slowly, he began to walk toward me, resting a hand on my shoulder. "Oh, don't give me that look, Esme. You know when I've got the mind to, I can do anything." That sounded like my Uncle Crow. I raised my brows and watched his expression change. "Let me talk to Kate. I'm not leaving while Thomas is out there." His eyes shifted to me. "Be careful, will ya?"

"You're welcome to stay." Esme murmured, placing her hand on my arm again. "As long as you like."

"Oh, please, Esme." I heard her son speak up, from behind us. "He's not noble. He just wants to prove a point."

"Ah, and that's my cue to leave." Garrett grinned, winking at me before disappearing. I thought I heard a grunt behind me from where Edward stood, but my attention was drawn toward the forest once again. This time, I was looking at the half-clothed bodies of Jake Black and Seth. Leah had begun walking with them, discussing something with a very harsh expression.

Seth had stopped listening as soon as he saw me watching. I could tell from the slack look on his face.

"—idiculous! Seth, get a grip, okay? It's not like all of us want to deal with you all the time." Leah was saying, her voice like nails on a chalkboard. "I swear! Why him, Jake? Why did he have to imprint on her?" I didn't know what that meant, but both Jacob and Seth froze. "What?" She sounded exasperated at their expressions. Slowly her eyes slid to me. "You're kidding?" And her eyes slid to Seth. "Tell me you're kidding."

"Leah—"

"You haven't _told her_?" She practically bellowed, getting into his face. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Seth was shaking again and the hand Jacob had placed on his shoulder didn't seem to be helping. I nearly missed the quick glance the Alpha sent my way. It was that desperate look that made me step forward immediately, reaching out with my hand toward his large bicep. Seth's eyes refocused on my face and his shakes ceased. To be honest, I didn't care about anything that had happened at that point. I didn't care about the Cold One's threat. I didn't care that my great-some-odd grandfather had been revealed. All I cared about was the man standing in front of me, staring with such fear and sadness.

"Let's go, Leah." Jacob said, moving away, patting Seth on the shoulder.

"What—"

"Now."

I could still hear Leah arguing as they entered the house and we were left alone, the sun sinking slowly behind the trees.

"I'm so sorry that all this is happening." I said, trying to see his face as he had it lowered toward the grass. At that statement, his head snapped up.

"Say what?"

"I'm sorry—"

"No, no. You're not. You don't need to be. Heather, seriously, this isn't your fault." His eyes earnestly held mine. "I—There's something I need to tell you." I watched him shift slightly before grabbing my hands. "It's important, Heather and I've been avoiding it. I thought…I thought you would ask questions, but…those southern manners got in the way." I was curious, but not scared. It couldn't be any wilder than my boyfriend being a shape-shifter. Could it? "You're my soulmate."

I have to admit that my heart jumped into my throat. It was only in my craziest dreams that I would hear anyone say something like that especially someone like Seth with the sun setting behind him, casting an auburn light through the trees. However, my logical mind began to reel my heart back in. We had been a couple for two weeks. Surely it was too early to be declaring ourselves soulmates.

"I…It's sorta hard to explain, but I'm being literal." He said, his voice trembling. "You're my imprint."

I had heard Leah say that just minutes ago. Was that what I should've known? What Seth didn't tell me? "What –"

"It means that you're my everything. You're the center. Like, I mean, I can't help but be in love with you. You're my soul's mate in every single way." He sighed slightly and shook his head. "You're it for me."

"I don't get it." I murmured though I really did understand. The complete honesty in his eyes was overwhelming. "I'm an imprint?"

His head nodded. "It's a wolfy-thing. You don't know how much it was killing me not to tell you, but I…didn't know how. I…didn't want to scare you."

"You're never gonna scare me, Seth, I think I can promise you that." I replied. "You're, well, too nice to be scary." I felt his hands tighten on mine and on instinct, I did the same. It seemed he was swelling up with pride. There was a sparkle in his eyes that seemed to outshine the setting sun behind him. "So, an imprint?" If I could just keep him calm, if I could just make him smile, I would feel a thousand times better, I just knew it.

"Yeah," he clicked his tongue behind his teeth and shifted his weight.

"Is that a passin' fancy kinda thing or a forever kinda thing?" I asked, unsure.

It took him a moment to formulate a proper answer and even then, his cheeks were reddening like mad. One of his hands released mine and went to the back of his neck. I was sure I already knew the answer. "It's a forever kinda thing."

Just how was I supposed to respond? How was I supposed to take a declaration like that? Seth was 'it' for me? I was 'it' for him? We were only twenty and nineteen. What did that mean? I knew I…I stared into his eyes for the longest time…I loved him, but was that enough? "What does this mean, Seth?"

"Um," he slowly released my other hand and turned toward the forest, biting his lip as he thought of how to tell me. I watched as he did so, a little nervous for the answer. The sigh that escaped his lips made me want to sigh too. "That's why I can't go a day without seeing you or talking to you. That's why you're every thought in my head. That's why I freaked out when I thought of something hurting you." He turned his head to watch my face with worried eyes. "Why aren't you spazzing out like Gloria or fainting like Kim?"

I shifted slightly and thought. I couldn't say why I wasn't reacting.

"I mean Emily was angry and Jenna wanted to kill Colin…You're like…a dead fish."

"A dead fish?"

"Uh, I mean, you're really calm, like deadpan." He backtracked slightly. "Is this on par with your refusal to ask questions?"

"No, I…It's not really something you can help, is it? You can't help who you imprint on like you can't help who you love, right?" I asked, shaking my head. "I'm not sure that I understand, Seth. I mean, I get that…I'm really important, but what does this _mean_?"

"I have to see you every day. I have to know you're okay. When I'm around you, it takes everything to take my eyes off you. If something happens to you, I die. The kind of world-ending, earth-shattering, center of the universe, rock and roll, stars at midnight, sunset-watching, Oh my God can't believe it's not butter kind of love." I stared, completely swept up in what he was saying and with each word he was more and more excited. I could see it in his eyes. There was a happiness there that was slowly starting to overrule the nerves and fear. "I mean it, Heather. This is the kind of thing where you can't escape it. It's like everything is a sea of Jello when I'm not with you, but when I am…it's like hyper-senses kick in. I see rainbows and I hear like…angelic choruses and stuff like that."

I tried to process his descriptions, which seemed to grow more and more colorful. It was difficult to imagine, but from the expression in his eyes, I could tell his sincerity. He meant every word. And I didn't doubt a bit of it. Now, it was only a matter or what to do. "Does anything change now that I know?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of some staring-reverie and pulled his mouth closed.

"Now that I know, does anything change?" I reinterated, smiling slightly. "Between us?"

"No," Seth's head shook quickly. "I mean, you agreed to be my girlfriend without knowing about being an imprint. First one to really pull that off anyway." I assumed he meant in the pack. "The girls are gonna want to talk to you. It's been a little difficult holding them back." An almost giddy laugh escaped his lips before he almost jumped forward, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Would it be immature if I said 'you're the best imprint a weird wolf-shifter boyfriend could have?'"

I smiled into his bare shoulder, feeling his warmth so close. "Just a little."

"Ah well."

"Hey, you two want a room? We've got a couple extra!"

I turned slightly in Seth's arms until I saw the grinning figure of Emmett standing in the doorway at the crest of the stairs.

"Hey, Emmett, why don't you bother my sister?" Seth smirked slightly. "I bet you couldn't get two words in before she decides to rip you to shreds."

"Yeah," the vampire snorted. "I value my dead life too much." His eyes shifted to me. "Esme says that it's getting late. The two of you should come in for dinner before you head back to the rez."

It wasn't an extravagant meal by any means, but it was quite the experience. I had never thought I would be treated to a meal inside a vampire…lair, sitting beside my wolf-shifter boyfriend. I wondered if there was some paranormal rule once someone crossed the Mason-Dixon Line. It was always possible; at least that was what I had learned since moving to La Push.

As we sat in the dining room, which was so beautiful I almost thought I had dropped into some swank hotel rather than a home just outside of Forks, I could smell a faint pepper scent in the air.

"Really, this isn't necessary." I said, glancing toward where Dr. Cullen stood with his arms crossed. "I've got plenty of food at home."

"Nonsense. You're already here. Let us treat you. It's the least we could do anyway." He responded, waving me off. "Besides, any friend of Seth's is a friend of ours. You're practically part of the family."

I glanced toward where Seth sat beside me, speaking with Edward in a hushed tone. His ears perked up when I looked at him and he shrugged. Apparently, it didn't matter what I said: I was going to be fed.

"Ah, Edward, I've been looking for you." I heard a tinkling voice say from the doorway.

A small girl entered, a short bob of dark brown hair bouncing lightly on an invisible wind. There was a spring to her step as she practically danced up to the table. I saw her eyes were the same caramel color that Esme's were.

"That's Alice." I nearly jumped out of my chair. "I'm sorry, Heather. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, Jacob." I sighed, more reassured since it was him and not a vampire.

"She's Edward's sister, Esme's daughter and Jasper's wife." He explained. I watched his head turn toward the door. "And here's my girl."

My breath caught in my throat as another figure rounded the corner. To my shock, it was someone that I had met before, even spoken with. Even if I knew it was rude, I could not for the life of me remember her name, but I knew exactly who she was. It was hard to forget her auburn curls and almost bemused smile. She seemed a little taller, even. Surely a three and half weeks couldn't produce that much height.

"Hello, Heather." She nodded, smiling brightly now. "I'm Nessie. I hope you remember me."

"Renesmee." A woman said behind her, lifting her hands from the girl's shoulders. I saw the young woman's eyes dart to Jacob. "It's your fault."

He smirked and shrugged in response. "_Nessie_ happens to like her nickname. Don't you, Ness?"

Her nod seemed to make the Quileute beside me swell with pride. I watched his eyes then. It was a sort of amorous gaze: proud and loving, caring and full of protection. This little girl was…an imprint?

"She knows now." It wasn't a question but rather a statement of facts from Nessie. "About time, isn't it?"

"Can't blame the kid for being wary. The last time someone found their imprint unholy hell rained down and that's not even talking about you breaking his shoulder. I think it scared him for life." Jacob laughed loudly, almost causing the whole table to shudder. The little girl moved toward our side of the table and climbed into the Alpha's lap. "Isn't that right, Nessie? "

"Watch your language, Jake." The woman narrowed her eyes over the table, taking the seat next to Edward, who easily slid his arm around her shoulders. "She's already cursed twice."

"Ah, watch it, Ness. I can do it, you can't." Jake admonished. She smiled widely in response, placing a hand on his cheek. "Yeah, that's right." After a moment, I moved my eyes toward the other side of the table. "Nessie says you're being rude, Bells."

"Oh, right." I watched her raise an unsure hand in greeting. "I'm Bella Cullen. You must be Heather."

I nodded slightly. "Thank you for havin' me in your home."

"It's no problem. Esme loves cooking. I think she's just excited to have someone to cook for other than Seth, Jake and Leah." I smiled slightly, believing every word. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." I smiled. "It's starting to sink in."

"Trust me, I understand."

"Alright," I heard Esme's voice cut in. "I have plenty of food. Jake, are you sure Leah doesn't want any?"

He shrugged. "She's still antsy about coming in."

"Ah, she doesn't have to be, but that's her." Bella Cullen shook her head.

I settled into my seat, feeling Seth's arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me into a half hug. I turned to see his face, bright and smiling. This was making him happy, all of it. The fact that I now knew. That I had accepted it. The fact that I was sitting at a table with all of these people. I could see his happiness radiating out, infecting every person in the room.

Seth was just one of those people that lit up a room with a single smile. If I could keep that smile in place, I would do just about anything. Anything.

Perhaps that's what love is.

* * *

A/N: She knows now! Please leave me some feedback! Thanks for all of the reviews thus far! Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Beat the Drums**

**By: OurLoveIsForever**

**Chapter Ten: Aniwahya**

Snapping awake, I stared at my ceiling. It wasn't even light outside. I lay there for what felt like forever simply thinking. It was ridiculous, all of this. Shape-shifters, vampires. How had all of this started? It didn't seem to matter much anymore. I was being guarded, though they thought I didn't know it. I was well aware of that fact. They knew I had been listening. The Cold Ones could sense it. They had said something about running patrols more. I felt so useless. At that moment, someone was missing priceless hours of sleep because of me. I was being a annoyance.

I jerked in surprise when my phone began to ring. _'There are stars in the southern sky…' _The Eagles crooned and I threw myself toward the other side of the bed, nearly falling off the side to grab the phone from the floor. '_Southward as you—'_

"Hello?" I said immediately. It was a choked sound since I was practically hanging upside down. "Hello?" I repeated, sitting up.

There was a moment of silence before an answer came. "Heather?"

"Russ? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"I'm sorry I haven't called y—"

"Not why I'm callin', Heather." His baritone practically whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Russ. What—"

"Don't lie, Heather." He responded before I could ask what was going on. "Your Aunt told your Mom that you've been a little distracted and down. Do you have friends up there?"

"I've got friends up here, Russ. What's goin' on?"

"I'm on my way with John and Matt."

"Say what?" They were coming to Washington? Why? What in the world was he thinking? "Russ, why? I'm perfectly fine." Supernatural things aside. "I've started class, been working at that restaurant and I have a great group of friends." I expanded a bit more. "Russ, there's no need for you to come up here. That's too long of a drive plus bringing John and Matt? I'm fine, Russ."

"You always say you're fine when you're not. I've been your best friend since we started school, Heda. You think I don't know that? You think I don't see a problem when you don't call? You think I don't sense when something's wrong?"

"Russ…"

"Heather, I don't know what's going on up there, but I need to make sure that everything's okay."

"No, Russ, you don't." I responded. "I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry so much. I'm really sorry I didn't call, but things've been really crazy. Class and work. I didn't want to bother you either. I don't know when your shifts are at the village. Tell John and Matt that I said hey. Tell your Mom and Dad too." I sighed and sunk my head into my pillows. "I love ya, Russ, but please…"

I could hear him push something over in the background. "Heather…"

"I'll call you soon." Before he could say anything else, I hung up.

I didn't return to sleep that night.

If Russ and the boys came up, they would be in danger too. I would do anything to keep them away from Washington. Cold Ones and shape-shifters. Russ would be nowhere around all of this. Not if I had any say about it.

Wednesday came faster than I could've imagined. Every day it was the same thing. Go to school, sit with Garrett at the back of class, wait for Seth and go back to the rez and work. Like clockwork. Three days in a row. And finally there was a night of relative freedom. It was dinner at Emily Uley's house and admittedly, I was more protected there than anywhere else, but that fact I was willing to overlook for Seth's sake.

Seth was ecstatic, thrilled. I was going to this dinner knowing exactly what was going on. That, I think, was enough to make his week. Possibly his entire month.

"You ready to go?"

I jumped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya."

"No, it's cool. Um, does this look okay?" I stood up and self consciously dusted off the jeans. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be wearing so I settled for jeans and a nice shirt. I watched as Seth looked me up and down and whistled.

"You clean up good." I raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you're beautiful all the time. I mean, you could be wearing pajamas and an old football t-shirt and I would think you're the best thing since sliced bread." He laughed. "In answer to your question: yeah, yeah, you look good."

I blushed, lowering my face.

"Hey, don't feel bad about lookin' good. I look good all the time and I'm perfectly cool with it." He stepped forward and threw an arm around my shoulders. "Let's go make some tails wag, sweetie."

I laughed out loud. I could sit and think all day on the negatives, but when Seth made me laugh that all went away. We laughed the whole way to Emily and Sam's house, chucking jokes around and holding hands the entire time.

"Seth!" There was a shout when we pulled up. Three guys poured out of the door, pushing each other with large smiles on their faces. "Hey, man, get out of the car!"

Seth grinned and looked toward me. "Like family." He reiterated a point he had made before we left the house. He had told me that these people regarded me as a sister and that there was no reason to be anxious. Before he could say anything else, the door opened up and he was gone. I noticed that he was already on the other side of the yard, laughing as the guys chased him.

I climbed out of the car and grinned at Kim. She ran forward, wrapping me in a warm hug. "Good to see you."

"Welcome to the club." She laughed, taking my hand. She tugged me toward the door. "Emily's inside. Rach's on her way. Uh, Gloria's been here for, like, ever. We've got a little bit more to do before dinner's ready. You wanna help?"

"Sure." I nodded, entering the house. I saw four guys sitting at the table, laughing loudly about something or other. I noticed one that I recognized immediately. He stood and came to give me a rather unexpected hug. "Hey, Em." He came to the restaurant more than anyone else, trying to keep me smiling.

"Howdy, Little Lady." He grinned. "Keepin' Seth in line?"

"Best I can." I smiled, patting his shoulder as he sat back down. "Hey there Avery, Corey."

"Hey, Heather." They chorused, throwing down their cards.

I moved toward the kitchen, where Emily was sitting in a chair sat in the corner. She lifted her head and smiled widely. "Heather, welcome!"

"Thanks so much for havin' me." I waved her down when she attempted to stand. "Oh, don't worry about me. I'm just gonna help. What do y'all need me to do?" I edged past two others, who were laughing at the sink. "Anything?"

"We need help with the potatoes." I nodded, moving toward the stove, where Kim had started boiling water. I was right where I felt at home- in the kitchen.

"Do you know how to make pudding?"

"The girl just got here. Don't work her to the bone." One of the girls said, turning to face me. "I'm Gloria Hughes, Collin's girlfriend and imprint."

I raised my eyebrows, a little shocked at her straightforward attitude. "Heather Swimmer, Seth's girlfriend and imprint."

"Are we all gonna introduce ourselves like that?" The other girl asked, shaking her head. Her curls bounced with the motion. "Do you want my birthday and favorite color too?"

"That might make Christmas a little easier." Emily said with a laugh.

"Trudy. Avery. July third and yellow." The girl laughed, smacking hands with Gloria. "Welcome to the club, Heather. By the end of tonight, you'll have all of our phone numbers and have free reign at any house of your choosing. Not only that, but you also get the first cupcake tonight. Imprint tradition." She laughed lightly and finished washing the lettuce.

"Tell me you guys aren't making salad." A voice said from the other side of the counter.

"We're making salad." Three voices said at once. It was Kim who continued on. "It was Rachel's idea. Have it out with her."

"Can't. I already did." Grabbing an apple, he tossed it into the air. "She went to buy more dressing."

"What did you do? Sabotage?"

"It isn't my fault I accidently hit the bottles on the way out." He shrugged. "_And_ it isn't my fault she bought glass bottles in the first place. Who does that?"

I continued making the mashed potatoes until all that was left for me to do was lean against the counter and talk with the other girls. To be honest, it was the first time I had felt so carefree. We laughed about various things. Jokes and stories about the boys. When the majority of the guys finally came inside, they were all rough and dirty. We laughed at the few defeated faces.

"Where's Paul?" Emily asked as I went to help her stand. She was so big, it was becoming difficult to do that simple task.

"He got pissed because Jake popped his football."

"Yeah, the wuss'll be back in a few after he cools off."

I smiled at their exuberance. "Dinner's ready."

"Look at that! Country bumpkin's gettin' in on feedin' the wolves!" Avery fist pumped in the air. "But can she cook?"

"She works at the restaurant. What do you think?" Embry responded before I could. "She makes the best pie. Don't they have you making the pies now?"

"Just a few." I nodded, helping Kim to set the food up on the counter. "So, how does this work?"

"We get food first." Gloria explained, grabbing a paper plate and handing it to me. "The boys will rip into all of this when they're allowed to. We'll go to the living room when they start getting food. Sometimes things get…a little wild."

I stepped to the other side of the counter and felt arms wrap around my waist. I jumped a little and turned slightly to see Seth grinning widely. So much happiness in his eyes. His mouth was at my ear. "Are you having fun?"

"Lots of fun." I nodded, resting my hands on his. "You?"

"Totally."

"Ladies first, ladies first." Someone called. I squeezed his hands as he reluctantly let go, allowing me to grab a plate and some food. I followed the girls into the living room, settling onto the floor beside Kim. She was telling me the story of how she and Jared had ended up together. She had been in love with him for a long time before he even knew she existed, which seemed so far -fetched with the way they looked at each other. When he imprinted, everything changed.

Gloria began telling me her story after there were a few loudly exchanged words in the kitchen. She seemed to be trying to distract me from the raucous. "I was uncomfortable here at first because, you know, the boys are animals around food." She laughed slightly and leaned forward. "Collin was far less romantic than Jared."

"I resent that!" A voice called from the kitchen.

"What? It's true and you know it!" She retorted, not even bothering to raise her voice. "He was walking with the boys on the beach. I had gone down there to catch my baby brother with his girlfriend. Next thing I know, Collin's head first in the sand."

"You were too beautiful to look away from." Came the voice again, only closer. I turned to find Collin walking around the sofa. "It isn't my fault there was driftwood in the way."

"I thought he was an uncoordinated idiot at first but he won me over."

"Is the game on?"

"Hey, hey. Uh uh. No game tonight. We get the living room. That's what was agreed upon." Emily stated, waving her hand. "You guys want the game, go to someone else's house but leave the food here."

"Food or the game, guys?" A voice called out in the kitchen.

I laughed when a chorus of 'food' came as the answer. "Besides, I got the game on TiVo!" Another chorus of hoots.

"Rachel's here."

Trudy snorted into her corn. "This'll be fun."

"Not fun. Paul will end up throwing a tantrum again." Kim responded, shaking her head. "You know what happened last time. Do you know how long it took me and Jared to fix the wall?"

"Eh, well." was the shrug she received. "They're getting better."

The thought occurred to me that for the past two hours, I hadn't thought of my problems. I hadn't thought of the vampire, of home or school. It hit me then that this was what I had been searching for, what I had been told so many times since I arrived that I was a part of. This was a family and I had been welcomed with open arms. It was even closer than my friends from home because we all shared something more. Us women that sat in that living room had a bond between us that didn't even need to be defined. We were sisters just like those boys were brothers.

Kim's hand rested on my arm. "You okay?"

This time I didn't answer with my back-up phrase of 'I'm fine', I answered with my heart. "I'm okay." My smile broadened. "I'm great."

"Good, cause here comes trouble."

"Trouble? You wound me, K-Bob." Seth smirked, falling onto the couch behind me. I settled in the space between his knees. "It's Jared that's trouble. Do you know what he's scheming now?"

"Shut up, Seth!" Echoed from the kitchen.

I felt Seth lean forward so his face was next to mine. "You're already done eating?"

"More interesting things in here. What are you ladies talking about?"

"Shoes. Fashion. Waxing." Gloria retorted. "Still wanna enter enemy territory?"

He laughed, rubbing his hands together before starting to rub my shoulders. "Sounds exciting. You know, it's not every day I get to hear about waxing! Now, fashion is obviously not my thing and shoes? Give me flip-flops and leave me be!"

"You're too jolly for your own good." Trudy smirked, leaning back.

"He's just happy Heather's here. Like a kid at Christmas." Emily smiled, her hand resting on her stomach. "They're all the same way."

There was a strange moment when everything seemed to go still. I turned my head toward Seth, settling my plate on the coffee table. "Seth?" He was standing the next moment, his arms around my waist, pulling me up. Everything was then thrown into high gear. I was shoved toward Kim and there were shouts.

"Seth? Do you know who it is?"

"No, but I can hear them!"

"Jared?"

"I don't recognize the scent!"

"Collin, Avery. The girls. Take the girls upstairs." I heard a low voice boom. I was being shuffled toward the steps. "Jake!"

"Got the front. Embry, with me! Seth, Quil go north."

"Where's Leah?"

"Not here yet! Sam?"

"Everyone flank the house." Sam's voice echoed as Avery urged me to follow everyone upstairs. "I don't get it!" I saw him run out the door just before I lost sight of the downstairs altogether. Avery continued to corral me backward until I was in a large bedroom at the end of the hall with Kim standing next to me, her hand on my upper arm.

"Collin, what's happening?"

"Paul caught a scent of something in the area. It's not a bloodsucker, but—" I breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't Thomas Powell. I wasn't putting all these people in danger. I thanked God. "They're running a perimeter to figure out what it was."

Then a howl pierced the air and for some reason my knees went weak. Kim caught me and I knitted my brows. What in the world was that? "Collin?"

"That was Seth."

My mind went blank. Before I knew what I was doing, I was out of the door, bolting down the stairs and through the bottom level. I could hear Avery behind me, calling my name, telling me it was dangerous. All of that didn't matter. Something was happening with Seth. I had to know he was okay. I had to know.

I burst out onto the back porch to see three large wolves standing with their backs to me. A large black wolf, a tan and a gray. I didn't know who they were. I felt Avery standing behind me. "Oh shit."

I turned to see what direction he was looking and spun my head toward the left. At the same time, the wolves did the same. What met my eyes was something I didn't expect, something that made me forget to breathe.

He was nearly six feet tall with skin the color of warm caramel. His black hair was shaved on the sides and the long top strip top was pulled back into a ponytail. It was the warrior's hair style, from back home. I saw his eyes look calmly at the giant wolves before he shifted them to me and grinned. "Running with wolves now, _Heda_?" I stared in complete shock.

I barely noticed the emergence of two large wolves on his right and left. "No way…"

"Way." Russ mouthed, crossing his arms. "You wanna call these guys off?"

I was frozen in place. How was Russ in Washington? I told him not to come! What if the guys hurt him? It was then I found my voice. "He's a friend! He's my friend."

"Heather, those aren't our wolves beside him." Avery whispered.

I saw Russ's chin rise slightly. One of the wolves at his side growled a little, looking straight at me, before starting forward. There was a tan wolf there between in the next second, pawing the ground and growling fiercely. I knew exactly who it was. "Seth!" I redirected my attention toward Russ. "What in the world—"

"The _Aniwahya _lead in times of war. The sons were always as fierce as the wolves they guarded and who guarded them. It was a story that was passed down from father to son, from mother to daughter." I stared at his serious expression. "In times before our People came to settle in the Smokies, there were two wolves. They were powerful and complete opposites. In efforts to outdo each other, one Wolf became a servant to man: a Dog. The other Wolf, being cunning, became one with man, taking and giving traits one with the other. This was how the first of the _Aniwahya_ clan was born." I remembered the story. Enisi had told us so many times that I lost count. "Using their skills, the _Aniwahya_ were the only ones allowed to kill their brethren the Wolves until one day Kiah, the mighty warrior, was hunting a wolf for his skin. Kiah became one with the Wolf and so our legend began."

I felt my breathing hitch. Russ smirked slightly.

"Heather, I'm sure you remember John and Matt." He gestured to the wolves beside him. His hands rose. "If it makes you guys feel any better, I come in peace."

It was then that I fell to the floor, out cold.

* * *

**A/N: **This has been planned the **entire time**. I am so excited for the rest of the story (which I have finished writing). I hope you all enjoyed and that you will please leave me some feedback. Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Beat the Drums**

**By: OurLoveIsForever**

**Chapter Eleven: Unbelivable**

"It still doesn't explain why you're here." I heard as I opened my eyes. I saw a line of guys just in front of me. Whatever I was sitting against shifted to wrap arms around me. I looked around to see Seth staring straight ahead. "Just because you 'felt like it' doesn't seem like a good enough answer."

I heard Russ's voice and I knew then that it wasn't a dream. Russ was in La Push. He was spouting the legend of the Wolf Warriors. "Did that really happen?" I asked Seth in a low voice.

"Sure did, sweetheart." I heard another voice I recognized answer from the other side of the wall of Quileute tribesmen. I thought I heard Seth growl a little as I forced myself to stand and walk to the end of the human wall. John Tooni was smiling up at me. "You never call or write. Way to make me feel the love, LeAnn." I jerked at his use of my middle name, something he had done since middle school.

"Leave her alone. She's probably real freaked out right about now. I sure know I would be and I'm in on this." Matt retorted, crossing his arms before nodding my way. "Howdy, Heather."

"Let's try this: what the hell are you all doing on our land?" Sam interrupted, stepping forward onto the first step. I felt my pulse skyrocket. They weren't going to fight, were they?

"To see her, of course." Russ responded, motioning toward me. "Thought it would be fun to run across the country and see if she was doin' alright. Stayin' out of trouble." He shrugged. "Baby girl of the rez takes off without one word…what did you expect us to do, Heather? Just take it lyin' down?" I felt my cheeks heat up at his accusation.

"I told you I was leaving!"

"Sure, and I told you I had a secret. Funny that you take off the night before I was plannin' to tell ya, huh?"

"That wasn't my fault. There was a storm front moving through. If I—"

"Well, you missed out." John laughed, clapping Russ on the shoulder. "His induction was that night."

"Induction?" One of the boys to my left muttered.

I sighed. "Boys club thing doin' whatever it is they did after the village closed at night."

"Hey, don't make it sound so easy. We had to purify ourselves and everything. Dance and listen to the Elders before we were inducted. No easy task and you darn well know it. C'mon, piece it together." I continued to stare. Russ shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Should I simplify what we have here? A failure to communicate."

"Damn it, Russel! Don't start!" I practically growled. I thought I saw Seth and a few others pull back at my tone. It was one that I had never used in La Push. It didn't matter. I wanted to understand what was happening. I wanted to understand why reality was taking a vacation to nonexistence. "Don't pull the story card. Don't whip out a legend. Tell it to me straight."

"Matt, John, Kiah, Ethan, Justin, Danny, Tommy and I. Give or take Zack, Brian and Sean. They've got the fever." Russ listed it off as if he were reading a grocery list. He went silent, looking toward John.

"Roar."

"We don't roar." Matt sighed.

"What do you want me to say? Bark. Okay, fine: bark. Point said. Do you get it, LeAnn?"

I stared, understanding but not necessarily comprehending. "_Our_ legends…are real?"

"Well, not all of 'em. We tried to see if a pretty woman came out of a rose but got nothin'." John grinned.

"And you're here…why?" Perhaps they would give my question a serious answer besides sidestepping.

"Thank you. Finally a good question." I heard someone say down the line. Someone else shoved him, growling for Paul to shut up.

"Caught a trail. Led us straight here. Lost it moving up into Canada and decided to come down and make sure you were safe." He shifted, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "Since you were avoiding my questions last night, I saw no other choice."

"We've got it handled." Embry responded. I snapped my head toward him and felt Seth tighten his hold on my waist. "Nothin' to worry about. Heather's got seventeen of the best bodyguards here to look out for her. Not only that, but a whole house of vamps on the lookout too."

"House of vampires?" Russ growled, narrowing his eyes. "You work with bloodsuckers?"

It was my turn to step up and this time, I was done trying to understand. The legends may be real, but offending the Cullens was going too far. Much too far. I pushed past Avery to step down the stairs. I felt Seth hot on my heels and there were a few growls from behind me. "Heather…"

I saw John tense up, but I didn't care. John could tense all he wanted. I wasn't about to hold back. "Those _bloodsuckers_ are nice people and a good family. They don't feed on humans. They feed on animals. And I swear if you say one word against them, Russel Owl—"

"Chill out, Heather, seriously!" Russ waved his hands in front of his face. "No need to get crazy defensive over some leeches. We ain't gonna bother 'em. Not our business who this pack deals with." I narrowed my eyes. His glanced to the young man standing behind me. "Who's that?"

I froze, glancing over my shoulder. Seth was right behind me, breathing fiercely through his nose in what I assumed to be an effort to keep calm. I knew the magic touch to get him to ease up. Gently, I placed my hand on his arm and he immediately stilled, turning his eyes on me rather than my Cherokee friends. "This is Seth. Seth, this is Russ."

"Yo, I'm John." I rolled my eyes and waited for Matt to introduce himself as well, but John did it for him. As usual. "This is my brother, Matt. We're wolves and _that's _where it's at."

There were a few laughs behind me and I felt the air begin to become a little lighter. John had always been the jokester of the bunch. Always. Leave it to him to ease tensions. If not by diplomacy, then by some good, old fashioned humor.

"We swear on our ancestry that we didn't come to cause you guys trouble. Just wanted to check in on a sister, that's all." Russ held up both hands. "Trust me, we get the whole territory thing. Ran into a pack up towards Toronto one time that nearly tore us to shreds for crossing their border."

"There are other packs?" I heard Sam ask in somewhat of an awed tone.

"Yeah, quite a few more." Matt finally spoke up. "Different versions of the same basic concept. Most tribes have a belief about the Wolf and tell the story differently. Generally, it's a protective reaction to bloodsuckers in the area. Some have more women than men, some the other way around."

"How do you know all this?"

"The People are split into basically two parts: one in North Carolina and one in Oklahoma, right? Turns out we're the 'Smokies Pack' or whatever. There's the Plains Pack, or at last that's what we call 'em. They're our brothers in the new land." I watched John shrug as if it were nothing. "We didn't know until we followed a trail up into Canada one time. Got into a sticky situation with some wolves up that way. Known about a few others ever since. Keep in touch when we need to."

Shock hung over the crowd until finally, I heard a sigh. I turned to see Sam step forward, Jake right beside him. "We need to talk."

"Sure thing." Russ responded immediately.

"Alright, the rest of you head inside. We're going to speak with these three before deciding what to do."

I felt Seth begin to tug me toward the house.

"Except you two." Sam said, stopping us. His arms crossed over his chest. Seth kept his hold on my hand while we waited for everyone to move inside the house. "You found a trail?"

"It circled Seattle and came down here, but then made a beeline for Canada." Russ nodded. "It was the same smell—" His voice stopped abruptly and his eyes shifted to me. "As when your Dad died."

I stared. I knew that it was the same vampires, but…He knew. Russ knew. I was about to shout when Seth cut me off. "You knew her Dad was killed by a vamp?"

Russ seemed a little taken aback and his eyes narrowed. "Yeah, sorta hard to miss. Their stench was everywhere."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I couldn't. What was I supposed to say? 'Heather, I think a vampire killed your Dad.' Oh yeah, you would've taken that real well! Plus, I didn't even know until after the fact and by then, you were already avoiding all of us."

Matt nodded his head. "You stopped talkin' to us. Even if we _were_ bound to silence at the time, we would've found a way to tell you, but by the time we figured out how, you wouldn't give us the time of day."

"We killed one of the vampires." Sam stated, obviously trying to sidestep the touchy subject. "There's another one."

"He must be up in Canada then." John reasoned. "We could only track one trail. How'd y'all know there were two?"

"A source." Jake said.

Russ raised an eyebrow. "A source? What is this, the CIA? Ah, wait, I get it. You found this out from a bloodsucker."

I was riled again, starting to step forward, but Seth caught me again. "He's a good man!"

"Another _good_ vampire? What is it about the Northwest, huh? All of your vampires are good? Why'd we get stuck with all the cruel, murderous, regular vampires that kill humans for sport?" John shook his head. "That's dad-blame unfair! If _we _had tame vamps, I could have a bit more of a social life."

"She's right though." Seth finally spoke up, pushing me to stand behind him as if he was shielding me. "This man and his mate came here to help protect her. He's changed his ways, too. He just wants to help."

"Protect her?" Matt lifted his head from where he was tapping rock with his foot. "This other one is after Heather?"

"Yeah." Seth growled.

I thought I heard the three of them growl as well.

Russ crossed his arms. "Then we're not leavin'."

"Hey—" Jake started, but Russ was quick to cut him off.

"Listen, I don't know what you got going on with the weird leeches or whatever, but Heather's a member of our tribe. We have a right to protect her. A blood right."

"Maybe on your own land, but we've got it handled." Seth responded.

"Listen, dude." John said, his voice finally becoming serious. "We all see it and, trust me, we get it, but wouldn't you want _more_ protection for her? Add the three of us and you have three of the fastest wolves in the Cherokee Nation." He looked to Russ and added. "Mates should be protected with whatever you've got, right?"

I could sense that an understanding had been reached then. In the air, the heaviness was gone and in its absence seemed to come a certain camaraderie. Slowly, Sam stepped forward and outstretched his hand.

And Russ did the same.

"What's gonna happen next, huh? Are you gonna tell me that Enisi turned into an Eagle or that Jen was stolen by a raccoon?" I asked, shaking my head. "Wolves? And all this time I didn't know? What is _that_?"

"Alpha command." Several voices responded, echoing the same sentiment.

"Huh?"

"It means whoever their Alpha has ordered complete silence on the subject."

"It's a common thing, you know? Everyone keeps the wolves under wraps." Matt said, taking a small bite of the too large muffin in his hand. "Our Alpha's pretty lenient. A pretty cool guy." I gave them a questioning as if to ask who.

"Tommy?" I guessed.

John's head shook. "Like Tommy could do a thing to lead anyone."

I snorted, leaning back into Seth's arm. "Alright then, who?"

"It's pretty obvious." Seth stated. I glanced over to him. "What? It is."

John jerked his thumb over his shoulder toward Russ who was in the middle of woofing down a plate of baked ziti. Once again, as appeared to be the theme that evening, I stared in shock. "Russel Owl, Alpha number eighteen though the Alpha command was set up hundreds of years ago. Russ just stuck with it after Jeff retired."

"You left your pack?" Sam asked from where he sat at the table.

Russ shook his head. "Left my Beta in control. Trust me, he takes care of most everything anyway. He just can't make the younger guys behave like I can." He smirked. "Plus every single one of the guys were willing to come."

"Bite your tongue." I responded.

"Hey now." John interrupted. "Don't blame Russ. Enisi tried to tell you for years, but you never got it. She snuck in clues, like, every five seconds. Wolves this, wolves that." I shook my head as if to say she didn't. "Name one that didn't involve a wolf and I'll eat my sock."

For some reason my mind drew a complete blank. I knew there were others, but I couldn't seem to recall. "Doesn't mean that she—"

"Denial ain't just a river in Egypt, is it?" Matt said, sitting forward in his seat. "Your grandmother is the storyteller and do you know what else?" I waited. "She was the Mate of Bo Tramper."

"I know. That was Granpa's name. So what?"

"He was one of us."

"So now you're telling me that my grandfather was a wolf." All three nodded into their meals. I felt like pulling out my hair. Was nothing what it seemed anymore? "Any of the girls?"

"Nope though we thought Jen was gonna change there for a little bit, but turns out she just got pneumonia instead." Russ grinned. "You never showed signs of anything so you're out. Sorry, no Wolf club for you."

"I'm Deer Clan anyway." I retorted.

"So is Ethan but if you go far enough back, he's got some wolf in him."

I let out a sigh and felt Seth's arm around my shoulder tighten. I turned to look at him with tired eyes. I was to the point that I needed some sort of rest. Rest from unusual life-changing things at least. He stared at my face for a few more moment before nodding. Slowly, he stood, reaching for my hand to drag me up. All heads turned to us.

"I'm gonna take her home to get some rest."

I gave Kim a quick hug and slapped Embry's outstretched hand. I almost didn't catch it when he muttered that he would talk to me at the restaurant. I nodded and allowed Seth to lead me out of the room. My friends from home followed.

"Where're y'all stayin'?"

"Dunno." Russ shrugged.

"We've got room." I turned to see Jake leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. "It's won't be the Ritz but…"

"Hell, it could be a barn and we'd survive. Trust me, we've been in worse conditions." Russ grinned before turning to me. "Get some sleep, ulv (1)."

When we reached my house, I stared at the front door, completely in my own thoughts, but they came out. Seth listened, holding my hand the entire time. "Are there more things I missed? More things that I thought were fake and are actually true? Seth, my culture…What's real? What's not? I don't even know anymore."

"Believe me, I get it, Heather. When everything you ever believed is turned upside down." He shifted and placed his hand on my cheek, turning my face toward him. "Even though everything's changing. It doesn't change one thing: I'm right here. I always have been, even though you didn't know it. And, you know what? I always will be." He smiled brightly, pushing away all of the dark thoughts and the fears. "Reality is relative to the person that's in that particular reality. Our reality just happens to be filled with wolfy-ness" His smile widened even more until he was practically beaming. "But, they say wolfy-ness is akin to awesomeness, so I'd say we're pretty set on awesome."

I nodded slightly and grinned. "Yeah, pretty set on awesome."

I sighed and looked out of the window. It was still raining, but I couldn't see that through the darkness. I could sense it though. Rain had been a constant companion since Seth had brought me home. It had been hours, but I still couldn't sleep. The thoughts rushing through my head made rest the least important thing.

Wolves.

Some of my friends from home. Well, a good number of my friends, were the same as the boys here, changing into wolves. Russ had known. All of them, even enisi knew. It was like some tribe secret that had been hidden so deeply in our culture that one could barely see into the dark colored water.

'_Nula, Heda. Gohusd gvnohisehdi agwaduli.'(_2) Enisi would say after a long secession of storytelling. She would draw me to her side. "Waya. It is the wolf. Do you know what the wolf means to our people?" I was so young, I didn't know. "It means protection. Your father is of the Wolf Clan, the Aniwaya. He is a warrior, like many leaders among our people."

I jumped in surprise. Dad…was a member of the Aniwaya. Was it possible…No. No way. It wasn't. I wouldn't believe it. Cold Ones, werewolf-shape-shifters, and living legends aside…I would not believe that my Dad was a wolf. Absolutely not.

I continued to stare out of the window.

"_Hila iyv datsvhli (_3)?" I nearly fell off the edge of my bed and my heart jumped into my throat.

I spun to see Russ pushing the door closed with a devious smirk. "You scared me."

"Sorta the point." He shrugged, pushing off his shoes before getting on the bed and crossing his legs. "Not like I didn't sneak in here or anything."

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes and leaned back into my pillows, folding his arms behind his head. "To see you. Duh."

"Right." I snorted, shrugging. "Why sneak? I have a cellphone."

"Your Mate is protective." He said instead, smiling widely. "Baby girl's all grown up and gettin' a Mate."

"We're going out." I responded, shaking my head.

"Yeah, that's kinda the point of imprinting. We do it, too. You know, Ethan imprinted on Gadusi. And Kiah on Tana." I stared in shock, completely floored.

"But Kiah and Tana have been together since freshman year."

"Uh huh." He nodded, but didn't explain. "So, when did he imprint?"

"Huh?"

"You don't know, do you?" He sighed and sunk further into the pillows. "You've got a nice bed here, Heather. You've gotta learn to ask questions."

"It's none of my business." I retorted, shaking my head. "I don't want to butt into their tribal affairs or pack matters or whatever."

"Too late now, baby girl. You're already part of the pack." Russ snorted, closing his eyes. "I have to sleep on cardboard and you get to sleep on a cloud. How fair is that?"

"Fair." I sighed. "Really fair." I slid up the bed and laid down next to him. There was nothing awkward or strange about our proximity. Russ and I, we were close like a brother and sister. Nothing more had ever been there. We tried once. When we were in ninth grade for nearly three days and decided it was best to remain friends. "How did I not know, Russ?"

"You see what you wanna see." He said, staring at the ceiling. "Back then, you didn't want to see anything, anyone for that matter."

I bit my lip and turned to my side to face him. "I'm sorry."

Russ laughed out loud and mirrored me. I had missed him. So much. "Don't be. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about your Dad." I shrugged. It was in the past. A slow grin broke on his face. "So, Seth seems nice."

"Don't start."

"What? He does. Easygoing dude you got there. He's been outside the whole time I've been in here, just waiting. Patient as all get out. Protective but patient." I stared in shock. Seth knew Russ was here. Russ must've read my expression because he broke into low guffaws. "Ah, the role of the protector. You really don't get it. Didn't change a thing movin' to the west coast. You're still the same ol' Heather." I narrowed my eyes and slapped his arm. "I'm serious. No questions asked. I bet you don't know how any of it works."

"I do. They—You transform when you're angry. You protect against Cold Ones." His eyebrows rose at that term. "Vampires. And you imprint. That's a soulmate, forever kinda thing."

Russ turned and laughed merrily into the pillow so as not to wake my aunt and uncle. When he was done, his face was darker and his eyes shone with water. Crying because he was laughing so hard? Really? Geez. "You didn't ask any questions."

"Russ—"

"I'm not surprised. You avoided questions at all costs when we were kids all the way to high school."

I sighed, just giving up.

"You're taking everything really well though."

Now he was starting to sound like Seth. "So I've heard."

"You only lost consciousness for a few seconds. Jen was out for almost a whole day. When she came to, she almost threw Tommy out the back door. I've never seen anything funnier—"

"Jen knew?"

"Of course Jen knew." He scoffed. "She's Tommy's Mate."

I felt the urge to scream as I brought my hands up to pull at my hair. "Who all knows?"

He clicked his cheek and thought. "Well, the council. Um, there've always been at least seven wolves at a time. Which is a pretty big number, but that's because we have a kinda difficult coven further up in the mountains." I stared in shock again. "Hey, don't worry about it. Those bloodsuckers hunt away from our land. We don't bother them. They don't bother us." He shrugged, looking toward the ceiling. "So if you count family, council, former wolves and so on…I don't know. A hundred?"

"Why do I feel like everything I've ever known is a lie?"

He shifted a little closer and rested his hand on mine. "Hey, Heather. You were raised to help carry the tradition. You would've known whether you came over here or not. Eventually. That night when you left, you were gonna be allowed in." I shook my head and closed my eyes. "That's life. Unpredictable. Just like I didn't expect to come here and find out that you had been imprinted on and accepted into another pack. Just how weird do you think that is for me?"

I opened my eyes, knowing that tone of voice. "Don't you dare have 'the talk' with him, Russel." He knew I was referring to Seth.

"The way he looks at you, baby girl, I don't have too." He snorted. "Plus, I think one of his brothers beat me to the punch." I raised an eyebrow, feeling my heart swell. "The, uh, well, I can't remember his name." He rolled his eyes. "John gave him a few tips too."

"Tips?"

"John knows everything about you, _LeAnn_. Mostly through trial and error."

"Tell me Matt was setting things right."

"He always does, doesn't he?"

I felt my eyes becoming heavier and heavier with each passing moment. I saw Russ start to get up and grabbed at his arm. It felt hot to the touch, just like Seth's. "I love you, Russ." There was a slight chuckle before I felt lips on my cheek and a blanket being pulled over me.

Somewhere in the blackness, I heard him leave muttering the same sentiment before I fell into silence.

* * *

1 Ulv (pronounced: ooh luh): sister in Tsalagi

2 Come here, Heather. Let me tell you something.

3 Hey, are you okay?

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. I was so excited to bring these guys in. I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please stay tuned. Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Beat the Drums**

**By: OurLoveIsForever**

**Chapter Twelve: **

"Jonathan Tooni, I swear to the Lord above, if you say one more word—" I held my cast iron skillet in the air threateningly before slamming it onto the stove. "Matt, make him shut up!" I saw Matt, turn out of the corner of my eye and smack John hard. If that was the form the shutting up took, I was fine with it. "Russ, please…"

"Man, this is like old times!" Russ smiled, leaning against the counter. "Good ol' times. You makin' us breakfast, cherie?"

"No, I'm making Seth and Embry breakfast. Not you."

"Add a few more eggs and we'll be set too." John retorted, sliding the egg container toward me.

"You don't look injured. You want eggs? Cook 'em yourself."

"Not a good idea. He nearly burnt down Gadusi's place…" Russ cautioned, giving John a look that made the latter sit down again. "C'mon, just a few eggs, a couple strips of bacon and maybe a few biscuits."

I glared, redirecting my attention toward the frying eggs. "No. You want food? Go get some Beggin' Strips or somethin'. I've got class in an hour. I've got work after that." I stirred the eggs and sighed, giving Russ a withering glance. "Russ…"

"We crossed the continent for you." John practically whimpered, lowering his head to the counter.

I took a calming breath through my nose and felt my shoulders curve forward. "Russ, hand me those eggs."

"Yeehaw!"

"It's early. Are you southerners always this loud at the crack of dawn?" I heard Embry's voice before he entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes before looking to me. "Since when did you start running a hotel?"

"Since these three showed up at seven knockin' and carryin' on at my doorstep. Apparently, they can't cook eggs themselves." I slammed the skillet back down, causing each of the boys to cringe. "Do you want pepper in your eggs?"

He seemed a little unsure of how to approach an answer. "Y-Yeah." A few moments later. "Heather, you've got attitude."

"Only because of them." I jerked my thumb over my shoulder and heard the microwave 'ding' that it was done with the first batch of bacon. "Class in an hour…"

"Cut class. We're here." John chuckled, biting into an apple before tossing it toward Matt.

"She has a normal life to uphold." Matt shook his head. "Go to class, Heda."

Old times. Yeah, they were right. That's what this felt like. It felt just like it had when everything _had_ been normal. They would come to my house and eat, talk about the games, talk about different things before we went to school. After school, it was the same. I turned to pour out the eggs onto a plate, seeing Seth enter the room with a small smile. I lifted my head and grinned. It was hard not to when he was there.

"Watch the eggs, Heather, not your mate." Russ chuckled, guiding my arm back toward where it should've been. He directed the next comment to Seth. "You sure she didn't imprint on you, too, bud?"

"Pretty sure. I'm just so utterly attractive that she can't take her eyes off me." Seth smirked, grabbing the bacon from the microwave. "What do you need me to do, Heather?" I turned and stared. "What? You think Leah helped around the house? Please."

I smiled, shaking my head. "Another batch of bacon and please throw the bread in the oven. Russ, you're gonna have to deal with toast."

"Okay, you won't see me being picky over food." The sentiment was echoed with the rest of the guys.

Once the eggs were done and Seth had placed the bread in the oven, I walked over and wrapped my arms around his torso. He didn't waste a second doing the same, laughing joyfully at the gesture. I grinned into his chest before looking up at his face, resting my chin on his muscles. "Mr. Kent, you know how to cook a little, too. You _must _be Superman."

"Well, Miss Lane, I knew that one day, I would need that kind of mad skill to reel you in."

There was raucous laughter then, booming throughout the entire house. We turned to face the guests. John was almost in the floor and Matt was holding back laughter behind his hand. Russ was leaning on the counter for support and Embry, poor Embry, was squatting on the floor, shaking like a madman.

"Y'all are ridiculous!"

"Seriously. Both of you."

"How long did it take you to think up that one, Seth?"

Seth's face became petulant. "Don't hate on my wiles."

"Hey, Wiley Coyote, I'm goin' to class." I responded, pecking his cheek before pulling away. "Can you lock up?" I knew he had a key. Uncle Jimmy had given it to him in case of emergencies or whatever. He gave me a quick nod before answering.

"Be careful. I-I can't pick you up today."

"Really?" I turned back, a little surprised.

"Yeah, there's—" He glanced toward Embry. "There's something I gotta take care of."

"Okay. Well, I can drive. I'll be back later."

"Bye, Heather!" Was the collective response.

"Garrett, I know you're there. Come out." I muttered, taking a quick sip of my apple juice. It had been a bad day. I say this knowing that I had just found out about my tribe's secret. On normal circumstances, it was just a bad day. My professor was giving a cruel amount of homework. I had three papers due in the next two weeks and I had been completely incapable of concentrating. This wouldn't have been so bad if I didn't have the added weight of knowing so many supernatural things. When I felt that I was being watched, I placed two and two together.

In mere moments, the seat across from me was filled.

"_Siyu, Heda_."

"_Siyu."_

He made sort of strange expression, a mix between a grimace and a grin before leaning back and crossing his leg. "How'd you know I was here?"

"I felt like I was being watched. Seth isn't comin' today so I guessed." I glanced toward the doors.

"You're not happy with me." He observed, nodding. "Contrary to what you most likely think, I did what I did to protect you."

"By making him mad_ intentionally_?"

"He has to learn control, correct? Besides, in the end, what did it hurt? It made him realize how serious the situation is." He shook his head and smirked. "There's no trace of Thomas. He disappeared in Canada. We have a few people looking for him."

My response was instant. Perhaps it was because I was becoming more comfortable around vampires or perhaps it was because I was almost to the point that I just didn't care. I really couldn't say which it was. "Don't go lookin' for trouble."

He chuckled lightly. "You look a lot like her, you know."

"Like who?"

"Wadulsi. She had the same eyes, almost the same hair. Two hundred years later and some traits are still there. I know that foolhardy determination is one of the traits that most of your line got from me." I realized that he was right. My Dad, my Aunt, my Uncle Crow. He was right. "You got it, too."

"I'm not determined."

"Not unless you're provoked, I would hazard." He nodded, shifting slightly. "By the gleam in your eyes today, I'd say that you're vastly determined."

"I—" I lifted my eyes when a pair of legs came into view. Luckily, it was someone I recognized immediately. "Mrs. Cullen?"

"Hello, Heather. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why are you here?" I asked, concerned at the tone of her voice. She glanced toward Garrett and narrowed her eyes before turning back to me. "Esme?"

She reached down and grabbed my bookbag and purse from where they sat on the ground. "Garrett, the car."

"No time." He said, standing as well. "Get to the forest."

"What's happening?"

Neither answered my desperate question and I was being pulled toward the woods, toward the tall conifers that towered near the concrete terrace. As soon as we reached the shadow of the trees, it began to rain rather heavily. I felt it seep on my shoulders and back. Before I could ask again what was happening, I was swept up into a cold wind and the entire world became a blur. I could hear and feel the wind breaking. It was as if I were falling, but sideways.

"To the border. Get her to the border, Garrett." I heard Esme's frantic voice call out. "Nearly there."

There was a screeching sound, somewhere in the blur. I was becoming dizzy and my side was hurting with vengeance. Suddenly, the world was still again and I realized that I was being held in my ancestor's arms as he looked over his shoulder. "This is harder than Katie said it would be." He muttered, setting me on the forest floor. "Wait here."

Before I could even blink he was gone and I was alone.

The rain was still falling and I could hear various birds and sounds from all directions. It was a little disorienting, but somehow I managed to stand. I didn't know what was going on, but I had a guess. Thomas Powell had arrived. They had been wrong about where he was.

I began to back up at the thought, hearing a fierce growl behind me, I spun.

There were six wolves standing just about fifteen feet away, their mouths baring razor sharp teeth. I cowered toward the nearest tree. They were huge. I had seen the wolves, but never in this capacity before. They paced forward until they were right next to me. One in particular, I recognized. Seth stopped beside me and nudged me with his head before angling to block me from the other side so that I was wedged between the tree and him.

"Seth…"

There was a snort of air from his nostrils and I took that as a sign to be quiet.

I hadn't noticed that the group had dispersed into the trees. Seth and I were alone. Hesitantly, I placed my hands on his side and grasped the fur there for some reassurance that I wasn't dreaming. His head flicked toward me before he shifted his attention back to the shade of the deep forest.

"Is he gone?"

No response. I waited for a little longer, my heart still in my throat. I heard Seth growl a couple times before he finally took a couple steps back. "Is it over?" Under my hands, his chest expanded and it felt like he was breathing again.

"He's running off again." A voice said to my right. I nearly jumped out of my skin. Jake walked from the underbrush, shirtless and rather angry. "That dude's a total coward if I've ever seen one. Garrett embellishes."

"He's fast though."

"Leah's faster."

"And? She isn't here, is she? Nope! Don't see her!" Jake retorted, throwing the newly arrived Embry a irritated glance. "Yo, Russel, you okay?"

"That was fun." Russ came from behind a tree, lacking a shirt as well. I had the sudden urge to bury my face in Seth's fur. I knew that body heat was higher in wolves, but couldn't they clothe themselves? "Calm down, Seth. He's gone now."

"Give him a few minutes, guys." Jake intervened. "Let's let the lovebirds have a few. Seth, you know where to meet us."

The great wolf's head nodded and I watched the guys walk away, leaving me alone with Wolf Seth. His eyes moved toward me before he began to pace, growling to himself. I watched him walk back and forth, back and forth for a long time before he finally stopped and entered the underbrush. I was shocked to see him return just a few moment later, ripped khaki shorts in place and a severe lack of shirt making my cheeks heat up.

"I'm sorry, Heather."

"For what? Don't be. This isn't your fault."

"I should've picked you up after school."

"Seth, you have a life. It's okay. Besides, I thought it was the vampires' day to guard."

His hand went to his neck. "Well, yeah, it was. It was Garrett's turn, but I—" I wondered what all went on that I didn't know about. Then again, I really didn't _want_ to know.

I stepped forward, placing my hand on his arm. "It's not your fault."

He nodded slowly before dropping his head. His hand reached into his pocket. "I…I didn't come get you because of this." The thing he pulled from his pocket was small and thin. A woven bracelet rested in his wide palm. "It's something us guys do…in the Quileute tribe. It's kinda symbolic to mean that you're taken."

I stared at the object. It was beautiful. Woven colors of green, brown and reddish auburn along with traces of a tawny leather.

"We have to weave them ourselves. It's something I've been working on in my spare time. I-I was finishing it this afternoon." My fingers slid to the end, where a small charm was woven into the strings. I held the small wooden wolf in my fingers. "Jake carved that. I cut myself one too many times trying. He got mad. Called me completely uncoordinated. See? It's a lighter color like my fur. I did make the little tree charm though. That was easier to carve."

"Seth…"

"I'm not doing this to freak you out or anything, but I have to say something. I've needed to say it since I met you, but now seems like the right time." I waited. "I love you. So much. I know I've already said that, but I'm saying this not as an explanation for the imprinting thing, but just to reassure you. I love you, Heather." Regardless of whether you're my imprint or not.

I felt a smile on my face. My heart was swelling with uncontrollable happiness. I could guess what the bracelet meant. I _knew_ what it meant, but in my mind no one would ever beat Seth. He was right. He was my soulmate. "I love you, too." I whispered, reaching up to touch his face. "I love you." I was staring into his warm brown eyes. "You can put that bracelet on me, Seth, because… I'm yours. I have been since—"

He didn't speak, opting instead to make better use of his mouth.

I was being held so tightly yet so gently.

It's strange when you get that feeling. The feeling that you don't want a moment to end. That, even if the world was absolute crazy around you, you would endure all of it to stay with one person. I had that epiphany as I kissed Seth. I was willing to endure just about anything to stay with him.

After about five minutes, I had that bracelet on my wrist.

"Oh!" was the chorus that met my ears when we arrived at the edge of the forest. I wasn't aware that Garrett had carried me so far so quickly. We were on the main road of the reservation with the guys looking like a bunch of idiots with no shirts. "Seth!" I felt my cheeks burn and I saw the arm that wasn't slung around my shoulder go up to rub his neck. "Heather!"

"Shut up." Seth muttered, walking past them. "Living vicariously through me isn't gonna make life any better for y'all." I snorted a laugh at that. Seth and I had discussed this. Jake was with Nessie apparently, whose tale Seth had regaled me with over fried chicken one late night. Nessie had the body (I hope I'm understanding this correctly. My experience with the supernatural being limited and all.) of a ten year old girl. Quil imprinted on a little girl named Claire who was seven. Apparently, they were the only two that had imprinted on children.

I glanced at Jake, who looked like he was ready to tackle Seth.

"Hey, hey. Don't make the generalization that _all of us _are desperate for women." I heard Russ pip up.

"Yeah, we could get any girl here, if we wanted to."

Seth laughed loudly and shook his head. "No, you couldn't, but whatever. None of you can ruin my good mood right now."

"Oh, look, here comes Leah." On instinct, I ducked with Seth before hearing the raucous laughter of Jake behind us before he clapped both of us on the shoulders. "At least she's good for somethin'." His eyes caught sight of the bracelet and he stopped immediately. "The hell…" His head snapped up to Seth.

"Hey you did it when Ness was just born." Seth retorted, taking hold of my bracelet hand. "Pretty good work though, huh?"

"Yeah, nice work. I particularly like the wolf charm." Jake replied sarcastically, eyeing the bracelet like it was gonna catch on fire. "Heather, do you—"

"Yeah." I responded, not wanting Russ, John and Matt to understand the gravity of the decision I had just made.

"Ok, well." Before I could blink, I was spun gently in the air by Seth's Alpha. "Welcome to the family, sis!" He said in my ear before laughing outloud for my Cherokee friends to hear. "Pretty awesome!"

I glanced to Seth at the phrase. "Yeah, pretty awesome."

"I know what it means." I jumped as Russ fell into the rocking chair beside me. "The bracelet."

"Doesn't matter, does it?" I smiled a smile that hadn't left my face for hours. I wasn't generally the type to become so…enamored in such a short amount of time. It truthfully didn't make sense. It was like Seth was my anchor, you know? He was as much family as anyone would ever be and God, how I loved him.

"Imprinting…" He murmured, shaking his head. "I always thought it'd be someone from our tribe, but I guess it doesn't matter. You're determined to stay over here, aren't you?" I glanced over at him with no expression but the same smile. "That's what I thought. I knew it the moment I saw you that we'd lost ya. John was whining about it last night."

"I didn't mean—"

"No one ever does, baby girl. It just happens." He shrugged, leaning back and releasing his feet. "Seth makes you happy. Happier than I've seen you for years. If that's the effect he has on you, hold onto him. He definitely won't let you go."

"I know. I won't let him go either."

Russ's eyes flickered with something I didn't recognize before he slowly started to smile. "How're you feelin'?"

"Fine. A little stressed, but I'm happy. With that vampire after me, I'm a little nervous. I know I'm safe, but I really wish I knew that Esme and Garrett were okay."

"They're fine. I just called them. Carlisle needs to take your stitches out tomorrow. Is that okay?" Seth said, bounding up the stairs.

"Yeah, that's fine. I don't have class anyway."

"Hey, Seth." Russ stood. I watched him think for a moment before he continued. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Seth looked to me before nodding. "Heather, you should go get something to eat and chill for the night." I nodded, walking past the two to go inside. I grabbed Seth's hand in the process and gave it a squeeze before heading inside.

* * *

A/N: Just wanted to update. Thanks everyone for the 50 reviews thus far! I appreciate every single one! Please continue to leave me feedback. Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**Beat the Drums**

**By: OurLoveIsForever**

**Chapter Thirteen: Surprise**

A week. Two weeks. Three weeks passed with no sign of Thomas Powell. He had fled to Canada again. Garrett had said many times that he was just biding his time until security loosened. I wasn't so sure. I knew he wanted to kill me, but even more than that, he seemed to value his life. I realized after some long days, getting to me was virtually impossible. Twenty wolves and ten and a half vampires was a tough group to mess with. When everyone was related, it was even more difficult. A routine had emerged, everyday Garrett would attend class as 'practice' or at least that's what he called it. After that, a wolf, be it Seth, Russ or Embry would pick me up. Whoever it was that day would eat at the restaurant. I would do homework, sit with Seth to watch TV and the whole cycle would start over again.

I had met Kate on my visit to the Cullen house. She was nice and certainly a match for Garrett. I liked her spirit, a fiery yet soft nature about her. She seemed a little uncomfortable with Garrett being in such close proximity, but he assured her that he was 'determined,' he added a wink in my direction, not to hurt me.

Russ, John and Matt had remained, taking up various residences on the rez. Matt had started helping out with Jake's cars. John was currently bickering with Paul for sport. And Russ? Russ was head over heels.

This was the most shocking turn of events in the past three weeks.

What was ridiculous about the whole thing was that Russ had no idea who this woman was. He was in love with what I called a ghost. He said that he had been on First Beach late one night and saw a woman on the rocks. Turned around again and she was gone. He said he hadn't imprinted, but it was something else to see him staring off into space.

Relatively normal.

"You have to go back for Thanksgiving, Russ." I stated, throwing the pan in the oven. "Your parents would freak if you weren't there. John and Matt, too."

"I'm not leaving and neither are they. We talked to everyone a few days ago. There's nothing going on back at the rez and my parents want me to take care of you." I narrowed my eyes. "You know that I'm not lying." His parents were the type of people to saw off their own legs if they thought it would help. "Besides, we've already told you a million times. We're not leaving until we kill this guy."

I sighed, rubbing my hands down my apron. "I'm just saying that you have a life in Qualla. I'm safe. You know that."

"I promise to go home after we finish that thing off. After all, we've got forever here."

I sure didn't. I could be ninety three before that thing decided to come back.

A sudden wave of dizziness hit me and I grabbed the counter for support. Russ stepped forward, but I waved him off. "I'm fine. Just the heat from baking all these cookies." I waved my hand in front of my face to move the air. "Are John and Matt gonna meet us there?"

He nodded, obviously still a little concerned. "Yeah, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, seriously." Shaking my head, I looked toward the clock on the stove. "Go on ahead. I'll bring these when they're done."

A skeptical look crossed his face before he nodded and started for the front of the house. "See you there."

I moved to the table and sat down, placing my head on my folded arms. My head was hurting and my muscles were aching. It had to be all that chasing Seth and I had done on First Beach a few days before. And the stress from school. That was most likely what it was.

"Howdy, Heather." Jake hooted from where he stood, throwing up a hand. I grinned and stepped inside Emily's house. The smell of dressing and turkey ran rampant inside, pushing away all negative thoughts. I went to place the cookies on the table that had been set up at the far end of the kitchen.

"No one gets these until after dinner!" I called, knowing everyone would hear me. There were a few grumbles as I moved to hug Kim, Gloria, Trudy, Rachel and Emily. "It smells great, guys."

"Yeah, the dressings all mine, but Sam did the turkey. He almost set the house on fire in the process."

"Fried it, huh?" Emily nodded with a grin. "Not to be rude, but when are you due?"

"Any day now." She grinned, making her way toward the living room.

"Momma! Momma!" A couple of the guys cooed as she disappeared around the corner.

I refocused on Kim. "What can I do?"

"We're actually all set. We're waiting on everyone to get here."

As if on cue, about seven more guys walked in, shoving each other with large grins. I stepped around to block the food from getting hit. Seth brought up the rear of the pack, planting a large kiss on my cheek before squeezing me in a hug. "Howdy, Mr. Kent."

"Lois, you look beautiful today." He smiled down at me. "Every day."

"John, you look absolutely stunning. Do you tan?" I heard someone bark a laugh. "No, but I'm naturally hot." I turned in Seth's arms to see John miming toward Russ, who looked amused. "Are you two gonna kiss upside down in the freezing rain?" He asked as his hands dropped.

"That's Spiderman and…" I redirect my attention to Seth's face. "I don't know. I'd like to try it. Rain comes in large quantities up here."

"Gotta figure out how to get upside down though—"

"Ah, no!" John waved his hands in front of his face. "No, no, no. None of that. There will be none of that. I get that you're all into each other and everything, whatever, but cut us a break! I can't stand it. Matt can't stand it." Frankly, Matt looked like he could care less. "And Russ sure as _hell _can't handle it!" Yeah, Russ looked both disturbed and bemused at the same time.

Seth lowered his mouth to whisper in my ear while laughing lightly. I started laughing to just because he was. "Wanna try it sometime? I could hang off the roof." I pecked him on the cheek and we both looked pointedly toward John.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Is everyone here?" Sam said, entering the room. "Where's Leah?"

"Uh, I think she's switching with Brady."

"Remember, everyone switches out with the ones patrolling so that they can get a bite too. Thanksgiving, remember?" There were nods before heads lowered. I bowed my head too. A rather beautiful grace was said by Jared before the women were shuffled to the front. We took what we could and fled to the living room.

"Leah!" She hadn't been there thirty seconds and she just took off out of the door like the Devil was on her heels. I watched in complete shock when the screen door flew clear off the hinges, clattering onto the porch. Seth's mouth was slack as he stood beside me at the dessert table. "Oh my God."

"What?"

"You're kidding! Did that just happen?" Jake exclaimed, standing from where he sat on the stairs. "Seth, did that just happen?"

"What happened?" I questioned.

"Y-Yeah. That just happened." I heard Russ mumble from a few feet away before he slid down the wall and sat on the floor. "Woah." His face was amazed, eyes wide and mouth open.

People were filing in, trying to see what was going on, but there was nothing but vague confusion until someone finally just said it outloud. "Russ…"

"Leah…" Someone else breathed beside me.

"Someone should go talk to her." Another said.

I saw John kneel beside Russ and place a hand on his shoulder.

"That was her." Russ muttered, staring at the legs of the table. "Oh man…"

"Seth?" I looked up to see a grin that reached from ear to ear.

"Well, Russ, what are ya waiting for? Go chase her down, man." Seth said. It finally clicked. I could see it in Russ's face. "She's fast, but you're faster."

There wasn't a word spoken as Russ dove out of the door. It was too dark to see him transform but I could hear the howl he let go to signal her that he was coming.

My best friend had imprinted on the sister of my boyfriend.

The last hanging fragments of reality were shattered. Welcome to the new world where crazy stuff happens and I don't bat an eye anymore. I was an imprint and was being hunted by a nomadic vampire who had it in for my ancestor (who currently drinks animal blood). I was cool with that. Situation accepted. My friends from home were shape shifters, too. Alright. It had been long enough that I was accepting that too. Russ had just imprinted on Leah Clearwater.

Oh, sure, you know... why not?

"How's it goin'?" I asked, sitting between Seth and Embry on the couch. There was a stunned silence for a long time after Russ had taken off. Neither of them had come back yet. I assumed that the boys knew what was going on and were listening with their super-ears. Seth took my hand and held it on his knee. There was an almost smug look on his face. Obviously, he wasn't gonna answer my question. "Em…"

"She's pissed." Embry whispered like a kid that didn't want to get caught. "She's already taken a swipe or two at him, but she can't actually hurt him. I bet she really doesn't want to, but he's even faster than she is."

"She can't…?" I hedged, unsure why.

"Well, we've never had it both ways, but she imprinted on him too." He chuckled a bit at my shock. "I'd give anything to have Edward's skill right now." Mind reading? No, Embry should never have that skill. Ever. "Oh, crap. Everyone look cool."

"Pft, easy." Someone snorted.

Seth pulled me toward him and grinned before kissing my cheek. "This is gonna be interesting."

"Heather!" Now that was something neither of us expected. I lifted my head and looked around the sofa to where Leah now stood, her face contorted with anger. "You take this mangy, flea-ridden idiot back to wherever it was you came from!"

I stared in shock. Russ came up behind her with his arms crossed. "Leah…I-I can't do that."

She took an imposing step forward. "Why not?"

"Well," for a number of reasons, "Because he doesn't listen to me and even if he did before, he certainly won't now."

She let out a frustrated half scream, pulling at her short hair. There were a few chuckles but they were silenced immediately with her searing glare.

"C'mon, Leah, at least get to know him. We know you want to." Someone said. I thought it might've been Collin.

Embry spoke up next. "Yeah, Russ is actually a pretty cool guy...when you get to know him."

Russ stepped around her to lean against the couch behind Seth and I. I didn't miss the way he tapped her hand. Her expression was cleared of anger for a moment before the scowl was in place once again. "Ah, you were right, Seth, she's…feisty." He slapped Seth's proffered hand.

"Feisty?" She retorted. "_Feisty?_"

Seth just laughed joyfully. "Welcome to the club, sis." It was like he was getting revenge. "You gave me hell for too long over Heather. Now you're, like, double imprinted. Karma sucks, right?"

"Shut up, Seth!"

He shrugged, turning to put his chin on my shoulder. "She's fighting her attraction to him."

"Shut up, Seth!"

"She thinks his nonchalant attitude is annoying." He explained, loud enough for everyone to hear. "She hates people that are nonchalant."

"Shut UP, SETH!"

Seth practically giggled, hiding his face in the crook of my shoulder. I felt myself smiling too, despite the wild circumstances. I was to the point, and I am not kidding, where I expected wild and crazy. It was part of the deal. With La Push and Seth, came strange things. Oh well. I could no longer hold in my laughter. Seth's amusement was infectious and the fact that he was laughing into my shoulder, tickled.

"Cool it, chickadee." I heard John snort from where he sat on the other side of Embry. From the way Embry choked on the Coke he was drinking, I simply laughed harder. Seth and I were nearly in stitches. "Woah, Russ, what's with that expression?" I turned to Russ glaring at John, something that rarely happened. He seemed to shake it off and looked toward Leah.

"Well that was fun. Didn't see that one comin'."

"What?" She hissed.

"You wanna fight him. That emotion came to my end so strong that I was gonna fight him for a second too." Now, _all _eyes were on the two of them. Even Jared and Kim looked up from where they were whispering in the corner. Gloria sat forward, Collin rubbing circles on her back with a grin. Emily and Sam seemed to be the most calm, watching the situation with serene stares. "See if you can feel this." His eyes narrowed and for a moment, time stood still before Leah staggered backward, her eyes wide. Pure joy broke on Russ's face. "Mystery solved. Call me a genius."

"What?" Someone asked.

Russ motioned toward Leah before leaning against the wall. "We can feel each other's strong emotions." He showed his palms to Leah. "Can you feel the love tonight?"

There was a shriek of irritation before she was gone. I stared at the kitchen before turning around. Seth was still smirking widely, sinking further into the space beside me. I saw Embry reach for the remote before flipping on the television. I felt Russ disappear from behind me and heard the screen door shut again. Seth began to shake with suppressed laughter and I turned to find that nearly everyone was grinning or snickering quietly.

"I TiVo'ed the parade!" Embry said, through his laughter. "Look we're in it, too!" We all turned to gaze at the television to find a large balloon of a wolf floated onto the screen. The caption below said something about Chicago.

After a long moment, uncontrolled and unrestrained laughter rang throughout the entire house. I placed my head on Seth's shoulder and sighed with contentment. This was home. Where I was at that moment, was my home.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, someone guessed it. It was already written (since this has been done for about a month). I just couldn't resist either. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Please leave me some feedback. All the best.


	14. Chapter 14

**Beat the Drums**

**By: OurLoveIsForever**

**Chapter Fourteen: Unthinkable**

"What do you think your Mom will say when you tell her you want to stay here indefinitely?" Seth murmured into my ear. I sighed, shrugging. The darkness wrapped around us like a blanket. Seth held me close, his arm over my waist. If Uncle Jim knew that Seth was in my room, fire would've rained down from Heaven. Seth insisted that he just couldn't sleep and came in, silently and gracefully climbing through the window. He hadn't attempted anything though. We just lay in bed talking. "Is she gonna be mad at you?"

"I think she'll be sad. She'll want me home and I know that. We'll have to go over there eventually." I replied quietly. "But I think I finally understand what my Enisi was trying to tell me." I turned in his arms and faced him. "She told me that my life would lead me away from there. I couldn't hide forever." I smiled and leaned my forehead against his chest, feeling the heat make my cheeks warm up. "My life led me here for a reason. To you. I believe that with every fiber of my being."

"I do too." I felt his chest vibrate. "That day at the restaurant. I forgot my Dad's comb in the truck. He always carried this black comb with him wherever he went, folded into his wallet. I never forget that thing, but that day, I left it in the truck. Boom! There you were all covered in corn and with my favorite cake on your head. I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."

He pulled me closer and we rested in the moment together. "What are Russ and Leah gonna do?"

"I don't know. Since Russ is Alpha…Leah is Jake's Beta. I'm not sure what'll happen." Seth muttered. "She likes him though. I know that. I heard her sigh yesterday. Sigh! She never sighs. She screeches and snaps." I giggled. "She tried to block her thoughts, but I know. Pack mind. He likes to bait her. She loves to rise to the occasion."

Silence fell for a few more minutes and I wondered if he had fallen asleep. "Seth," I whispered.

"Mm?"

"Do you think Thomas will ever come back for me?"

Seth's chest rose and fell before he formulated an answer. "He'll come again." He pushed me back and lowered his chin to look at my face. "Are you scared?"

"No." I replied simply, like it should be obvious. "I'm not scared at all. You'll be there to protect me. The pack, too. The Cullens, Garrett and Kate. I have no right to be afraid. God put so many people in place to support and protect me."

Seth smiled in the darkness and it melted my heart. "That's right. Don't be afraid and when you are, baby, just come to me. I'll make all the scary things go away. Always." I believed him. I felt him fiddling with the bracelet that rested on my wrist. It was a symbol of that promise. "_Gvgeyahi. (_1)" He breathed as he fell asleep in my arms. I, too, fell asleep with those words on my lips.

Weeks turned into months and suddenly, the New Year had come. Snow covered the ground and chains wound about my tires. There had been few changes, but changes are a constant in life. Matt had returned to the Qualla Boundary, citing his need to see his girlfriend again. John had officially moved in with Embry at an apartment complex near the restaurant. Russ and Leah had begun to tolerate each other and had been found making out at the Christmas get-together. Emily was a mother, giving birth to Samuel Randal Uley the Third about a week after Thanksgiving. Kim and Jared were his godparents. I had been named Auntie Heather by Emily as I took food from the restaurant there for nearly three weeks while she recuperated and took care of Randy.

Embry, Quil and Seth were guilty for the nickname citing that one 'Sam' was plenty enough.

Life was peaceful. Well, as peaceful as it can be surrounded by a pack of wolves.

"Kate sent you this." I took the small folded paper and gave Garrett a quizzical look. He shrugged. "Don't ask me."

I unfolded the paper and I lifted the gold chain out. "Why?"

"She said something about Alice making her." I smiled at that. "Esme's the real culprit. She gave it to Alice, who gave it to Kate." I felt a smile pulling at my lips when he shrugged. "They think I can't figure these things out."

It was a beautiful necklace, but there was no pendant, just a simple gold chain. I shrugged. I could find something to go on it. Slipping it into my jacket pocket, I looked about. The lunch area was rather empty, being that it was late afternoon. Garrett and I had been talking for nearly three hours, discussing the history of my people.

"The Southern Vampire wars were a bit tough though. Most of us steered clear of that place back then. The Cherokees were safe though, of course. The Wolf Clan and all, but the Volturi whipped out most of the Southern covens. Savannah was devastated. I had a few acquaintances that went down with the ship, so they say." I didn't ask for any more explanation. It seemed he didn't want to speak of it either. "Are you feeling any better?"

My flu-like symptoms still came and went. Sometimes, I felt so sick I had to remain home, Seth worrying himself into tizzies. Other days, I felt completely normal. "It comes and goes."

"Are you planning to return to the Boundary?"

I shrugged. "I can't, can I? Not until Thomas shows up again." He nodded. "I have no intention of permanently leaving La Push. I stay where Seth stays."

"I figured as much." He glanced toward the door and I saw his expression change immediately. I could sense that something was wrong. Very wrong. "Heather, get behind me. Now." His voice was deathly calm. I felt my heart jump into my throat. My eyes darted around. There were still people in the room. I saw the figure before I even started to move.

The glass door swung open, revealing a tall statuesque male figure. His hair was blond, tied back into a low ponytail, much like Garret's. I knew at that moment. I was looking at Thomas.

My natural instinct, however, was not to run. I was shocked, but not scared for myself. My instinct was to get the other people out of the way. I did so the only way I could think of. I raised my voice and shouted in a distressed, angry voice. "ALL OF YOU IN THIS ROOM!" I grabbed my pen and held it in my right hand, moving slowly to stand behind Garrett. His eyes were wide. "I'VE GOT A GUN! IF YOU GET OUT OF HERE IN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS, YOU'LL LIVE!" I saw everyone freeze as my voice echoed off the walls. I saw Thomas's mouth curve into a grin. "YOU THINK THE CRAZY HICK IS KIDDIN'? ONE, TWO—" Screams began to ring out as people ran for the doors. Before I hit 'five' the room was empty save for two vampires and me.

Thomas began to clap slowly. "Very impressive, Miss Swimmer. You have a flair for theatrics. Perhaps it's from all those years performing at the show?" I knew what he meant: Unto these Hills. How could he know that I performed there?

I didn't reply, instead I edged back with Garrett. There was a door nearly ten feet away. I slipped my hand into my back pocket and pulled out my cell while Thomas spoke.

"You are a tough woman to catch. I've never had a hunt last this long. Garrett, old friend, how've you been after these long years?"

"Back off, Thomas." Garret snarled, dropping into a crouch. I pressed number one speed dial on my phone and pressed the 'call' button. "You will not harm her. You have killed enough of my lineage."

"Enough? Nothing will ever be enough, Garrett." Thomas replied calmly, scooting a chair into place. "She is the reason my brother is dead."

I lifted my head and found my voice. "I'm sorry you lost your brother."

His eyes snapped to me. "Pleading for your life will not stop me."

"I said nothing about pleading for my life." I responded, still moving toward the door. Seth would already be on his way. "I'm stalling for time."

"You are a fool if you believe that pity will spare you either. I've been killing his offspring for nearly two hundred years. All of your forefathers have died by my hand. What makes you think that _you_ can escape that?" He chuckled, examining his fingernails much like his brother had done nearly six months before. "Your little boyfriend? That pack of dogs? The Cullens? You believe that they will save you?"

I didn't respond. Garret's cold hand reached out and touched my arm. I understood the signal. As fast as I could, I darted for the door, throwing it open as I ran out into the freezing cold. Snow was raining down in sheets. My coat was long forgotten in the warm heat of the college cafeteria. I didn't feel the cold. My skin felt hot as I ran, sprinting toward the forest, hearing roars and snarls behind me as I went.

I felt the blow to my back before I was launched toward a tree nearly twenty feet into the woods. I slammed against it with such force that ice crystals began to rain down from the limbs above before I crashed into the mud and snow below. The world swam as I blinked rapidly. My head was in such pain that I felt like throwing up.

There simply wasn't time. I pulled myself up and ran deeper, farther in.

"You—You can't escape me!" Thomas bellowed. I heard a loud 'snap' before there were hands around my throat and I was pinned to a large conifer. I struggled to breath. My legs kicked furiously, trying to find traction where there was none. I was being held nearly two feet off the ground.

His eyes were blood red, ironically, as he glared. His gaze darted up to my scalp every now and again. "Ah," he inhaled, snaking his head forward. I felt bile rise in my throat. My eyes began to lose focus. "You smell as my brother described. Just as my brother described. A smoky, rich smell. Yes." His eyes focused on mine. "Do you know what your father said before I killed him?"

I was fading in and out, but my eyes narrowed.

"He knew we were coming. He _met _us in the woods that day. He asked us to kill him away from his home." He leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "With you, the line ends." I felt him push my hair away from my neck and kiss my pulse point. "_Donadagohvi._"

_Goodbye. _

Goodbye to Seth, my family, my friends. Goodbye to my semi-normal life. My body felt like it was about to explode. I shut my eyes as pain seared through every single fiber of my being. I felt like strings were being cut loose, shredded. Was this death? I shrieked, letting out a sound that I couldn't believe was coming from me. I wasn't going anywhere. I was not going to die. I was going to live. I was going to marry Seth. I was going to take over the restaurant. I was going to change my major to something I actually liked. I was going to be in Kim's wedding. I was going to watch Claire grow up. I was going to see Russ on one knee in front of Leah.

By God, I was gonna live.

My breathing was in short, rapid spurts before I summoned all of my strength to open my eyes. As soon as I did so, he was gone. I fell to the snow in a heap. There was an ache in my head that made me feel sick. From my position on my stomach, my eyes followed the direction of the wind. I saw pieces flying in various directions. I could hear his terrified screams of agony. The wolves growled and howled, ripping him to shreds.

"Heather!"

There were no more screams. It was over. I breathed slowly and felt myself being lifted off the ground. I felt warmer and safer instantly. "Seth, she's alive. I'm taking her to Cullen." It was Russ that was holding me. "Jake?"

"Avery's bringing the truck. We'll take her in that."

"She's not breathing well. Heather, stay with me, baby girl."

"I…I hit my head." I murmured, resting my head against his chest. "Seth…"

"Is finishing that bloodsucker off. He'll catch up later." I fell into darkness.

"You were very lucky, Heather. If your head had been hit at a slightly different angle, you would be dead." Carlisle Cullen said, rocking on his heels. "Or paralyzed. I'll give you a prescription for some pain relief. I recommend that you rest over the weekend. Edward will take care of your school. Luckily, no one recogized who you were after your threat bit." His head turned toward the door. "Seth, be careful with her."

The next moment, Seth burst in the door. He crossed the white room faster than I could see. It made my head spin. His eyes were frantic as both of his hands went to either side of my face. "Heather, baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You say that all the time! Are you _okay_?"

"She has a concussion." Dr. Cullen said, motioning toward me. "Speak softly. The loud sounds could make the pain worse." He was right. Seth's booming voice was causing my head to ache with much more intensity. "Seth, remain calm. She is perfectly fine and she is going to live."

"No bite?"

"No bite."

"No blood?"

"Some blood. She had a cut on her forehead which I cleaned and covered. It could've been much, much worse." Carlisle looked to me then and smiled. "Heather is a very strong young woman, Seth. She'll be perfectly fine soon enough. Heather, Esme would like to see you. Are you feeling up to it?" I nodded, silently. "She'll be up soon. Seth, come with me."

"But, Heather—" The doctor cleared his throat unnecessarily and Seth lowered his face to mine. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna rest here for a bit." He nodded and followed after the good doctor.

I sat in silence, still a bit shocked that it was all over. I had no idea if Garrett was okay. I didn't know if anyone was injured. Dr. Cullen refused me the information citing that I needed to focus on myself for the moment. All I knew was that Thomas was dead and I was free. Free of the stress that came along with having a vampire hunting you down. There was a heavy weight off my chest.

"Heather, may I come in?" Esme's voice said from the door. She moved with grace over to the chair opposite me, a grim smile on her face. "I'm glad that you are alive."

"Me too." I murmured. "Esme, is Garrett alright?"

She shifted her gaze toward the window. I felt my heart drop. "He's alive. The regeneration will take some time. Thomas ripped off his arm. He and Kate have started for Denali. It will be easier for him to cope if he is away from temptation." I didn't quite understand, but she read my expression and sighed. "When a vampire is injured on the diet we maintain, it becomes more difficult to stick within the boundaries. Human blood heals us faster than animal blood. Garrett did not want to risk his relations with both you and the pack, as well as us though Edward believes otherwise. He wanted me to tell you 'congratulations.'" I raised my eyebrows. "He said that he never told you regarding the bracelet."

I nodded slowly. "I'm afraid I lost the chain you gave me."

"Alice has another one downstairs. Don't worry about it. You don't know what it is for, do you?"

"No, ma'am." She merely smiled. "What is it for?"

"You'll see." She stood and moved to help me up, hooking a hand under my arm. "Let's get you home. The La Push Pack has gone crazy in your absence." Home sounded fabulous, but I realized that home was just downstairs, where Seth was waiting. When I realized that, I just beamed. Esme noticed this and chimed a laugh. "The two of you are adorable. Lovesick, both of you."

I was completely okay with that.

1) I love you.

* * *

A/N: I can't thank everyone enough for the reviews. This is actually the last chapter, the next will be an epilogue. Thanks fo much for reading so far and I hope everyone enjoyed. Please leave me some feedback. I sincerely appreciate all words recieved. Until next time!


	15. Chapter 15

**Beat the Drums **

**By: OurLoveIsForever**

**Epilogue: Restaurant**

"So, what? You're stayin' here? What about your pack?" I responded, stirring the eggs. "Russ, answer the question."

"Easy fix, really. Matt already looked into it. See, the pack situations are different. Anyway I can't make Leah leave her family so I'm movin' here. If I change my allegiance to Jake, I'll be in his pack."

"Biologically speaking, that shouldn't work." I commented, adding more pepper to the mixture.

"Since when does this crap make sense, sweetie?" There was no need to be patronizing. I drug the iron skillet a little to prove a point. He recanted. "Nothing is normal about these packs. If I renounce my claim to being Alpha, Ethan'll take over."

"You're serious." I stated, turning to look at him. His jaw was set and his eyes hard. Yes, he was certainly serious. "Well, you won't see me complainin'. I actually like havin' you around. You're gonna visit your parents every now and then, right?"

"Well, yeah. I've already explained my plans to them. They're fine with it because of my imprint." He slid into a chair at the kitchen table. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"You're not going home, are you?"

I lowered my head and continued stirring the eggs. "Will John be comin' this mornin'?"

"Yeah, Jake, Em, Quil and Leah will be here with him in tow any minute. Answer my question."

"No. I don't plan to. Not right now."

"Your Mom won't be thrilled."

I heard the front door slam open and thunderous footsteps echo through the house. I leaned over the counter and smiled. "She can come see me. Maybe it'll get her out of the house." I finished just as Embry rounded the corner, sliding on the hardwood. "Em, get the bread out and butter it."

"Howdy to you, too, ma'am." He retorted, doing as I said anyway. "Glad to see you love me…by working me to death."

I ignored him. "Hey, Leah." She nodded to me as she fell into the seat beside Russ. "Quil, how's Claire?"

"You know, getting into trouble as always. She thinks I'm a Power Ranger."

"As long as she thinks you're the Green Ranger, that's cool!" Jake retorted, grabbing a strip of bacon from the plate. "Siyu, Heather." I stared as he smirked. "Seth taught me some things." With a wink, he fell into Uncle Jimmy's recliner, still munching on his bacon.

"Still feelin' okay, LeAnn?" John sang, tossing an apple I assumed he commandeered from Emily's house into the air before catching it.

"I cook for half of you over here so that Emily doesn't have to worry about y'all and the baby. Don't steal her food." He gave me a roll of his eyes before gesturing to me with the half-eaten apple in his hand. "Chew before you talk, Fido."

"Funny." He deadpanned. "Your head?"

"It's been a while. It's perfectly fine. Carlisle said that after a month all the symptoms would be gone. He was right." I settled back into cooking breakfast. I spoke as I moved around the kitchen, knocking the powdered sugar out of Embry's hand as he attempted to make 'French toast'. He rolled his eyes proceed to cut the butter before placing it in the oven. "I'll make French toast for you tomorrow. Is that cool?" He nodded, leaning against the counter. I moved on to the sausage, starting another cast iron skillet. "So I've been thinking. I'm gonna take over at the restaurant." What talking had been going on in the breakfast area stopped.

"You're what?"

"I've talked to Jim and Tell about it. They're getting to where they can't do it anymore. Tell needs a hip replacement and she's been putting it off because they had to run the restaurant. Jimmy's arthritis is so bad that he can barely stand up. I'm not gonna get a business major. I'm gonna take over at the restaurant."

I stopped and looked over to where their eyes were staring at me. I shrugged. "I never wanted a business degree. That's what my Mom wanted. _I _love to cook. Almost as much as I love telling stories. Working at the Fruit Company has made me realize that. So, after this semester, I will be taking online classes in food service management and running the restaurant full time." Shifting slightly, I felt the corners of my mouth turning up. "I've spoken to some member sof the council and to Sam. Once I take over, dinner will be served there for the packs."

There was a moment of complete silence before I launched into a stronger explanation.

"With Randy being at the Uley residence, it doesn't make sense for a bunch of easily angered wolves to be that close. Besides, we can disguise the costs to the government so it won't cost quite as much to feed all of you."

"Wha—You just came up with this on your own?" Russ stuttered, looking incredulous.

"No," I shook my head. "It was a mix between Emily, Kim, Esme and I who thought out the logistics."

"Esme?"

"She gave me a ton of recipes to try and convinced me to take online courses."

There was another stunned silence before Jake let out a whoop of appreciation.

"When Seth gets back from patrol, he's gonna be all over you!" Russ laughed.

I grinned. "Seth already knew."

"Of course, like she could keep anything from Seth."

"It goes both ways."

"You can't say a word. You do the same thing with Leah!"

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"Shut up Quil!"

The years passed so fast. Things change so quickly that it's hard to understand sometimes. Leah and Russ got married and moved into Leah's old home. Russ had successfully withdrew from the Smokies Pack and had taken up with Jake's group. Ironically enough, he had become good friends with Emmett Cullen due to a mutual respect for all things football. It was a strange bond, but one that never ceased to bring laughs. Leah became a softer person, the hard edges wearing down due to Russ's relentless care and devotion. Seth said that he had never seen his sister so happy.

John had met his imprint. She was not Quileute as he had hoped. No, she was Makah. She was the only thing that kept him grounded when we received word that Matt had been killed by a nomadic vampire. It had been a hard time for all of us, but we made it through. That vampire, a woman by the name Maria, was killed shortly after by two packs who teamed together to take her down. That was the longest time I had ever been separated from Seth.

Jake really didn't know what to do with Nessie. She had matured fully and was…a spitfire. She always spoke her mind, always got her way and always knew what she wanted. Nes was a fully grown woman and she knew _exactly_ how to push Jacob's buttons. It was amusing to see him flounder around like a fish out of water. There was a very strange dynamic between the two.

That was nothing compared to Embry Call. He had professed to me in confidence, after declaring drunkenly that I was 'his best woman friend, because girl friend would sound weird', that he would live and die a bachelor. I said that he was delusional. The next day, on the way to the restaurant, he saw her. Julie Carroll was her name. Messing with Embry was her game. And she was very good at it. She was the most sarcastic person I had ever met and had the build to match it. She was a very healthy size. A very ignorantly spouted comment on this nearly got Paul ripped to shreds one night at dinner. Julie and Embry rented an apartment down the road from the restaurant, since they both worked there during business hours.

I rubbed my eyes and sighed. Just two more hours and lunch shift would be over. Three years had passed and I had never regretted my decision. Taking over the restaurant was one of the best decisions of my life. I didn't regret a moment of it even if it required long nights and twenty-four hour days.

"Hey, pretty woman." I heard before my eyes were covered. I smiled tiredly and leaned back into his abdomen. "Guess who?"

"Superman."

"Ah, Lois, you know me too well." I felt his lips rest on my hairline before he pulled away. "We came to get a bite before patrol."

I nodded, knowing the orders by now. "I'll be out in a minute with everyone's food. It's Wednesday, right?" He smirked. "Right. I know that shift. Be out in a minute." I started into the kitchen and leaned back into the hallway. "Tell Embry to leave my Sweet-n-Lowe packets alone. He made a mess last time. I'll sic Jules on him if he does it again."

I heard Jules bark a laugh from the back where she was unloading dishes.

Seth just saluted.

"I need thirteen plates of two Salisbury steaks, mashed potatoes, green beans and carrots. One single plate of roast beef with corn, fruit salad, meat balls, and Brussels sprouts…" I said rapidly to the sous chef. He nodded, setting the plates in motion. I set to work on the pies. I knew who wanted whipped cream, who didn't. Who wanted ice cream, who didn't.

Once all of the plates were on my cart and pies were ready to go, I started out toward the main seating area. We were busy, very busy for a lunch service. It seemed like most of the council: Billy Black, Elder Quil, Sue Swann ('Momma Sue' as I had come to call her) and her husband, Chief Swann sat around one of the front tables. The whole right side of the room was taken up by large men, the packs. Imprints were sprinkled here and there. Kim sat in the corner, partly shielded by Jared. She was nearly seven months along.

"Alright. Jake, I got yours." I held it out to him and grinned. "Nes still giving you a hard time?" He scowled at me and took his plate. "Em. Leah. Russ. Quil. Sam. Jared. Avery. Collin. Brady. Hey, Brady, watch the hands. You're in public." I motioned toward Kelsey's chest. He blushed and took his plate. "John. Rich." I looked at the last plate and stared. "Ok, where's Seth?"

Russ's head motioned toward my left. I turned slightly and froze.

Seth was on one knee.

Right where I had collided with him three years ago. I felt like I had stopped breathing. I felt a pair of hands push me toward him.

There was that goofy grin that I loved, a silly lopsided smile.

"Hey, we met here." He stated with a happy lilt. "It was right here when you became the center of my world. You were covered in cake, corn and Brussels sprouts. I thought you were the prettiest thing on Earth. Uh, I'm totally not as articulate as Edward said I could be." There were a few chuckles from the pack. I should've expected he would seek advice from Edward. He always did. "Everybody here knows. They know everything." I glanced toward where I saw Aunt Tell and Uncle Jimmy sitting obscurely at a table, smiling widely. I saw Kim holding up a video camera. "I don't love you just because you're my imprint. That's only one part of the formula. I love you because you don't care what you have to go through because of me. I love you because it's always family first. I love you because you love where you come from." He rolled his eyes as I came to stand over him. He reached to his back pocket and pulled out a black box. Burned into the velvet was the Quileute pack symbol.

I felt tears enter my eyes. "Seth…"

"Uh, yeah. You know me well enough to know I'm not good with descriptions or whatever." He pulled open the box where a gold ring waited. It was nothing huge or extravagant, but it was simple beauty that took my breath away. "The question's the most important part." I waited. "Will you marry me, Heather Swimmer?"

I nodded my head as cheers erupted from the entire dining room. Seth stooped, swooping me into his arms. I kissed his lips before pressing my mouth near his ear. "How much did Edward help with that speech?"

"Oh, that was a group effort!" He laughed. "Esme said that you can use that gold chain she gave you awhile ago to hold the ring while you cook."

I laughed hard, clinging to his shoulders as he spun me around.

Quileute were a weird bunch, but only a group like them could take me in as they did. Crossing over the Mason-Dixon didn't rob me of my normalcy, it created a new form of normal that made me even happier than before. I was a Tsalagi in Quileute country, but the people around me, mixed between so many various nations, were my People, my family.

_Wado, tsvgineli. _

_Hia ulisdv. _

* * *

A/N: That's it! The end. I truly hope that everyone enjoyed the story! I can't relay my thanks enough for all of the alerts, favorites, and, of course, for all of the wonderful reviews. This has been very fun to write. It was certainly a challenge. I am used to quite a different voice (i.e. severe sarcasm and British 'voices'). The Cherokee language was one of the most difficult aspects. If there are discreptancies, please, let me know. Well, everyone. That's it. All the best!

Dodadagohvi...That means: Goodbye!


End file.
